


High school under different circumstances

by Hawkingbird27



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Best Friends, Dark Past, Detention, F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humour, Love, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use, Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, Teenagers, apparently there wasn't enough angst in the world for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkingbird27/pseuds/Hawkingbird27
Summary: The two siblings, Lance Hunter and Jemma Simmons move to a new town where they meet the small group of friends, Skye, Leo Fitz Bobbi Morse and Lincoln Campell. The six soon become friends, but what happens when secrets are revealed, pasts come back and masks are lifted? What happens when some of them aren't just friends and when some of them are broken enough to lose hope? Only the six of them can know.Triggers: physical abuse, underage drinking, mentioned drug use.Warnings:There's some bad language (Like 3 words) but better be safe than sorry and parental physical/verbal abuse





	1. First day for the new ones

Today was Simmons and Hunters first day at their new school, SHIELD ACADEMY. Like every morning, Simmons alarm went off at 5:45 a.m. She grabbed the first running clothes she saw and went on a run, she came back around 7:00 a.m. After wards took a shower and went down stairs only missing her breakfast to go to school. And like every morning, Hunters alarm went off 20 minutes before leaving for school, giving his just enough time to take a shower, eat and be told by his sister that they were gonna be late like ten times. When they finally reached the school, Hunter turned to face his sister, noticing she looked really nervous. He said "Don't worry, everything will be fine, i will be by your side the whole time, assuming i don't find anyone else." She playfully punched his in the arm and said "haha, real funny, now let's go before were late." "Yeah, yeah, mom, coming" he said sarcastically. They both got out of the car and headed inside the building. The hall ways seemed empty, Hunter spoke first "Hey, genius, any clue where the main office is?" "One, stop calling me that, you know i hate it. And two, no, i have no clue." Then before they could turn the corner, each bumped into someone. Hunter said "I am sorry, should have been looking where i was walking" " he said, his head still down. "No, it's fine." Said the person in front of him, he finally lifted his head up, the one in front of was a girl, tall, blonde, blue eyes and athletic. She said "Hi, i am Barbara Morse, But every one just calls me Bobbi." He said "I am Lance Hunter, every one calls me Hunter. I am new here." As their conversations was taking a life of it's own, Simmons still had her head down while getting up. The person she bumped into talked first. "Hey, sorry for bumping into you, i am Lincoln by the way, are you knew?"  
"Yes, i am Jemma Simmons, every one calls me Simmons, i just moved here with my brother" she said pointing at Hunter. "So, he is your brother?" "Sadly yes" she said with a little smile "Well, this is my sister, Bobbi, i am guessing that she is heading to the principal's office 'cause she got in trouble." "Haha, i am guessing your heading down there to receive an award for smart ass of the year." "No, actually i am showing the new ones around school, so i'm guessing you guys" Lincoln said. "Yeah, guess so mate." Said Hunter while smiling. "Just follow us, since were heading down there anyways" said Bobbi. They walked for a while, talking about this and that before reaching the main office. As they entered Principal Coulson greeted them, "Ah, m.Hunter, ms.Simmons i see that you've met Lincoln and Barbara."  
"Yes sir." Said the british man. "Ah, m.Campbell thank you for coming and ms. Morse, i can only assume you are in trouble again." "You know me so well, sir" said Bobbi. "Well, m. Campbell and ms. Morse would you be kind enough to show our new students around, they have almost all the same classes as you." "It would be our plesure, sir." Said Lincoln. After wards, they all headed out and began to talk again, Simmons and Lincoln seemed to be enjoying the show that Bobbi and Hunter were putting on arguing about something related to star wars, since they both seemed very interested by the subject. After a while they arrived in front of the door and opened it. The teacher said "Oh well, ms. Morse, m. Campbell, Nice of you to join us again, you may take your seats, and class, meet our new students coming to us from London, you may take an available seat."  They went to sit down, Hunter behind Lincoln and Simmons in front of Bobbi. Lincoln said "Hey Hunter, this is my friend Leo Fitz, you can call him Fitz." " Hi, i'm Hunter." Said the british boy, holding his hand out while the scoltish guy shaked it. On the the other side of the room the girls were having about the same conversation. "Hey, Simmons, this is my best friend Skye, Skye, this is Simmons, she's new." Said Bobbi. "Hi" said Skye. "Hi" said Simmons. The rest of the day was uses by them to get to know each other. After school, Hunter and Simmons went back in the car and started to talk. "So, see any guy you like today." "Well, there is this one Guy, Fitz i think, he's kind of cute and really smart. You, did you meet anyone interesting?" "No, not really." "Not even Bobbi?" "No, i mean, um, why would, i don't know, i, just, why would you think that?" "I don't know, maybe by the way you were drooling when you were staring at her in class." Said Simmons, while laughing a little. "Oh just shut up." Said Hunter.   
*At the same time at the Morse and Campbell house hold  
Bobbi, Lincoln, Skye and Fitz came back to the two siblings house after all of them were done with school. Bobbi said, "You guys can just grab a beer, they're in the fridge. Would it okay with you all f i invited Hunter and Simmons?" Then Skye said, "You just want to invite Hunter cause you like soooooo like him." "Shut up" said Bobbi fighting a small blush from hearing the hot brit's name. "Well, i'm okay with it." Said Fitz. "You're no better, you just want to see Simmons again." Said Lincoln "Maybe a little." The scotish boy said. Lincoln texted them and they both came right over. The 6 friends talked the rest of the night, falling asleep on any surfaces that could be slept on.


	2. The First Week

SIMMONS P.O.V.  
I woke in a strange place while the memories from last night were coming back into my head, I was in someones arms, I turned around, only to see that cute guy Fitz. And honestly i was happy to be in his arms. I am the first one up, i try to locate my phone, when i remembered something from last night.

~FLASHBACK~

 

"How about we play a little truth or dare" suggested Bobbi. "Oh, really, what are we? In elementary school." Said Skye. "I'm pretty sure that she is, mentally at least." Said Lincoln. "Haha, real funny." Replied Bobbi. "Well i'm up for it, and i'm pretty sure you give my brother a beer and he'll do anything." Said Simmons. "Yup." Was the only Word that come out of three Simmons, Hunter and Fitz. They started the game, they asked each other ridiculous but truthful questions or dares that shouldn't come to mind to simple high school students. Anyways, Simmons turn came back "Simmons,truth or dare?" Asked her brother. "Dare." She replied. Then he said "swap phones with Fitz." "Why?" 'Cause it's your dare." "Fine, Hunter." Then they swaped phones.  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
She then took the phone from her back pocket, smilling at the though of him, then a voice in front of her said "Well, Well, what's got you smilling this fine morning." The voice blonged to no other than Skye. "Nothing, really." "Not even the one you're cuddled up with?" I didn't say anything to that last part, but apparently our little conversation was enough to wake up Bobbi. "Morning, are we talking about how Simmons was cuddled up with Fitz?" Shes said still sleepy. "Come on, not you too." I said exasperated. Then, Bobbi got up and said "Come on, i'll make you guys breakfast." Then we headed to the kitchen. The guys woke up around 7:30. After breakfast, the girls said i should try out for cheerleading and Hunter for the basket ball team, they also said that there was a party friday night at one the seniors house. So i'm going shopping with the girls friday after school. After wards, i went to the car with Hunter to stop by our house before school. About half through the ride Hunter decided to talk first. "So, did you talk to him?" "To who?" "To Fitz." "Why would i need to talk to him?" "Because of what happened last night." "We only swap phones," "Oh you don't know." "Know what? Tell me!!!" "Fine, fine, Check the picture sur on your phone." I dis as told and checked my phone, there was a picture of us kissing, "Oh god, what did we do?" "Nothing, it was a dare." "Thank god." We passed by our house, grabbed our stuff then went to school.

 

HUNTER'S P.O.V.  
We arrived at school about 10 minutes before the bell and went to join our friends. The girls headed their way and us ours. I only met these people yesterday, but they were pretty nice. We entered the class, it was pretty much empty since we are early, so we started talking, Lincoln went first "So Fitz, you and Simmons?" "Me and Simmons what?" "Just Check your phone." He stared at the picture for a couple of seconds, while his jaw was dropping to the floor.  
"Don't worry mate, nothing else happened." I said "Oh, okay." He said a little disapointed. "You okay mate?" "Yeah, just wish i could remember that damn kiss." He said with a small smile, he followed by "What about you Lincoln, saw you stealing glances at Skye last night." "Oh don't start with that again." Lincoln said. "I, for one would like to hear what you have to say about it." I said. "Oh no, you don't get to do that, your no better drooling all over my sister." Lincoln recipercated. "Oh, i am hurt by the insinuation, i would never like someone who thanks that star wars is better than star trek." Then we all started laughing and kept on talking until the teacher came in.

 

SKYE'S P.O.V.  
We headed to the tree where we usually go in the court yard, it has a pretty nice view of the cool guys at our school. When we finally reached the tree i started talking first "So Simmons, you and Fitz?" She said. "No, not really, we haven't really talked about it." "Well, you could do worst, you could be like miss not subtile at all." We both laughed a little while Bobbi was looking at us with her "i'm gonna kill you'' look. "The hell i'm i not being subtile about?" "Maybe the way you were looking at my brother, or drooling more precicely." "I would never like someone who says that star trek is better than star wars." Bobbi said and she followed by "You really shouldn't be laughing miss i like Lincoln but i'll never Tell him even if its obvions for every one but you guys." Then we all started laughing and headed to class

 

GENERAL P.O.V.  
The rest of the day went pretty fast for the students, soon came the end of school and this time them headed to Skye's house, they talked, laughed and everyone had a Nice time, everyone went back home eventually.

The week went about the same as that day, but neither any one of the group set foot in Hunter and Simmons house. Friday finally came, class went as usual. Then school ended, the boys headed to Lincoln's house, while the girls went shopping for the party. They did practically every shop in the mall, before each finding a dress. After wards they went back to Bobbi's house to go meet the boys and change, soon came 7:00 p.m. They all jumped in Lincoln's car. After about 30 minutes of road Hunter decided to ask "Where are we going?" "Oh, right, we haven't explained it to you guys, it's a little club next town over." Said Lincoln. "But were too young to enter a club." Said Simmons. "Yeah, normaly, but i know the owner." Said Bobbi. "And by know, you mean slept with him." Said Skye. Then bobbi whispered "Shut up, Skye." While punching her in the arm. Then Skye Said as loud as she could "What you don't want your little boyfriend to know?" Then Bobbi said "He's not my boyfriend." Giving Skye yet again her "i'm gonna kill you" look, then just dropping her head between her hands embarrassed by the earlier statement. The rest of the car ride was filled with small talk coming from every where. After a douzain minutes they finally reached the club. They all got out of the car and went through the front entrance...


	3. The club

GENERAL P.O.V.  
They entered the club, as soon as they passed the door, they could practically smell the sweat and lust from the dancing bodies on the dance floor.

FITZ P.O.V.  
God, i love coming here, not that i would ever tell any one that, they all think that i'm a nerd practically obssed with school. For them to know i actually enjoy something else that homework, they would drag me out here everynight trying to find a girl, though right now, i'm looking at Simmons and i don't mind being here. Then someone pulls me out of my thoughts "Fitz, mate are you still with us?" Said Hunter. "Yes i am." I replied while everyone was looking at me strange. After a few moments of silence we slip into pairs. Skye and Lincoln headed towards the couch in one of the corners, looking more couple-y than ever, Hunter and Bobbi headed for the dance floor and soon started to move and look like The rest of the bodies on the dance floor and me and Simmons went to the bar, might as well enjoy the compagnie.

LINCOLN P.O.V  
I saw FitzSimmons headed towards the bar to either get drunk or to have one of their weird fights about something none of us understoud. I also saw my sister going on the dance floor with the new brit guy and i'm pretty sure i'll have no interest to watch that, i went to the small couches in the corner of the room with Skye and who knows, maybe i'll get buzzed enough to make a move. We sat down and she talked first. "So, how was this week?" She asked a little awkwardly. "Not bad. Yours?" "Same here." "Great." Then we just sat there for a moment, in an awkward silence until i said, "Want a drink?" "So bad." She responded with a little smile. I went to the bar, only to over hear FitzSimmons arguing about some mathematical theory or something. I grabbed two beers and went back to where Skye was, what she is wearing would make any guy fall for her, i'm glad she chose to talk to me tho. I sat down next to her, handed her the bottle and she immediatly took it, after a few sips, she started talking to me a little more loosely than usual, after a few weird sentences i went to get us another and then a third one. She was a little drunk by then and she asked "So, linky?" Because in the middle of her second drink, she thought it would be a cute nickname, after a little pause, she continued "Do you have a crush on someone?" She blurred out trying not to babble too much. I was getting a little tipsy too so i answered "Yeah, i kinda do." And with that her smile faded a little and i kept on saying "She's kinda tall, medium lenght brown hair, really cool, she's one of my sister's best friend, i've knows her practically my whole life, but i don't know if she likes me that way." "Well, look at the little signs, you can always tell if someone likes you, and in case that doesn't work, make a move, your hot, she's bound to give you a sign at some point, right?" "You think i'm hot?" I said with a smirk on my face. At this point, we were only a few inches away, i would only need to slightly leap forward and our lips would meet, and i did. At first, she didn't move, but after a few seconds, she started to kiss back. It wasn't the most romantic kiss ever, but a side of me wishes it would never end. After a while, we separated to get, what do you call it, oxygen and she said "i'm gonna go grab a coffee." "Why?" "Because, if it happened again, i want to be sure to remember it." She said with a teasing smile. I got up following her and saying "Your just a tease." "I know." Then we went to the bar and ordered what ever could sober us up and sat next to FitzSimmons.

SIMMONS P.O.V.  
I was arguing with Fitz about String Theory when we saw Skye and Lincoln making out on one of the couch's, Fitz said "Finally, those two were driving me insane with the Will they won't they crap." A smile appeared on my lips as i was thinking of the same thing. After a few moments more of me arguing with Fitz, Skye and Lincoln headed towards us. Skye spoke first "Sooooo, what are we arguing about tonight?" And i responded in the same teasing tone as she did. "Sooooo, how was your make out session?" A small grind started to appear on mine and Fitz's faces while Skye and Lincoln started to blush uncontrollably. (also hilariously) "Hey guys, how about we change the subject." Said a blushing Lincoln. "Okay, so what are we talking about?" Said Fitz. "Well how about we make a little bet?" "What about?" I asked. "'I'll bet you 20 bucks that our favorite sweaty and full of lust dancers are gonna be making out by the end of the month." Said Skye. "I'll bet you by the end of the week." Said Fitz. "I'm with Skye on this one." I responded. Then Fitz said "You know were talking about your brother, right?" "Well, dah! Just 'cause he's my brother doesn't mean i don't know that he would make out with any one who dances like that on the dance floor." "Hey that's my sister your talking about!" Said Lincoln. "Does that mean your out?" Asked Skye. "No, i'm with Fitz, defenitly by the end of the week." Then we all broke out in laughter.

HUNTER P.O.V.  
I was dancing with Bobbi for the past hours, in that Time we dance, drank and danced again. At the end of the hour, i was about 15 beers in and she was around 10 tequila shoots down, at some point i noticed that Skye and Lincoln were making out on the couch, when i pointed it out to my dance partner all she said was "Finally, they were driving me crazy." Then we just kept dancing until we were too drunk to walk properly. After wards, we just went to sat down next to the others at the bar, at this point, it might have 3 a.m.

BOBBI P.O.V  
I had been dancing with Hunter for the past hours and it was the most fun i've had ever since my parents started leaving. I've never been like that with a guy, and the change really felt good. During the night, we talked, we danced, we drank and we danced a little more. For some reason, talking to him was easier than most, okay, maybe the tequila shots helped a little, but still, i had never been so quick to trust someone like him and plus i didn't mind staring into those eyes that practically make me do anythi..... wait no i can't think like that, he's my brothers friend and he likes star trek more than star wars. Anyways, we were dancing when he pointed out that Skye and Lincoln were kissing on the couch and the only thing i could say was "Finally they were driving me crazy!" Then we just kept dancing until we could barely walk. After we headed towards the bar when sudently, my legs decided to take a break of the whole walking thing, so i started to fall, but before i met the lovely floor, two arms wrapped around my waist kepping me from knowing the lightfull dance floor. They were slowly pulling me up while i turned around to see his face. Those strong arms belonged to no other than Hunter and of course being myself, instead of saying something nice all i found was "Quick reflexes, Romeo" with a tad of a sarcastic tone. "Well, who am i to let a damzel fall to meet the floor, i'm sure he would of love the meet, but you not so much." He said with a quirky smile. "Well, thank you." I said genuantly smilling. Than as i tried to walk again, my legs still didn't try to help, then i felt a warm hand placed in the lower of my back, guiding me through the crowd and on to a seat. "Thanks for helping me stay up." I said "It was my pleasure, and after those danced moves you shot at me, i owed you one." He responded with a small smile that any girl could be dreaming about. "Hey, you guys were pretty hot and heavy out there" Said a voice from behind us, i turned around to see Skye and the others come over. "Yeah, well maybe we should get them out of here, my sister tends to get a little too truthful for my taste when she's drunk." You're one to talk." I said directly looking at my brother. "What's that suppose to mean?" He answered. "Well, you needed to get buzzed to finally make the move that we have all have been waiting for on Skye." I replied. "Wait, you guys knew we liked each other and you never told us!!!" Practically yelled Skye. "Well,we all assumed you knew." Followed Fitz. Then Simmons said "Okay, well, i'm starting to see Lincon's point on Bobbi being a little too truthful, maybe we should go." Said Simmons "Yeah, let's just help those two get to the car before then say something then shouldn't." Said Skye.

GENERAL P.O.V.  
As they were walking towards the car, our blonde drunken girl of the night started spilling secrets, none of them really mattered until this one, "I i i al-al-also know th-this o o one little ssssssecret." "What is it barbie?" "Lincoln, it's your sister!!" Said a surprise Skye. "So, she won't remember." "It'ssss about Fitz and..." After a long awaited silence said in harmonie ''And who?????'' ''And Simmonsssssss.'' Said Bobbi. Everyone was getting hungry for the answer of the truthteller for the night. She continued swing ''It happened lassssssst weekkkk, i i i sawwww them in our school labssss, ...'' ''And ?!!!!!??'' Said everyone with a pinch of annoyance in their voices. ''Simmons had dropped Something, Fitzzzzz went t t t to helppp and they kisssssssed. '' she finaly said with a huge smile. Everyone turned to the two love birds. While skye was busy saying ''oh me god''repetively, the drunken ones started saying ''Fitz and Simmons Sitting in a tree k i s s i n g.'' After wards, they all headed in the car, and they all decided to go Fitz house first in Skye's car (i know different people, different car.) They dropped him off then they went to the american siblings empty house. Lincoln proposed he would go drop off Skye and Simmons had her car in the driveway. After a few minutes later, Lincoln and Skye had said their goodbyes and Lincoln was going to sleep there tonight since her parents were gone and she was still a little buzzed. (They are just going to sleep nothing else, sheesh you guys have dirty minds(hahaha)) Hunter and Bobbi and calmed down a little. Hunter was still a little drunk but Bobbi came out of it after her third coffee. Simmons talked first "Hey Bobbi, can i ask u a favor?" "Yeah, sure, as long as it doesn't involve alcohol." "Hahaha, no, no it dosent't, but i was wondering if my brother could stay on your couch tonight, our parents came home during the night and they don't like to see my brother drunk, espicially my father, he just..." "Simmons, it's fine i don't mind." "Okay, thanks, you have no idea what it means." "Hey, what are friend sur for right?" "Well, again thanks, i should get back, my mom could be worried." "Okay, and how about we all hang out together tomorrow?" "Yeah, sure." "I'll call you." "Okay bye." Then Simmons walked out the front door and Bobbi was heading towards the couch where Hunter was getting the alcohol out of his systeme with coffee. Every sip he took, he made a face of disscuss wich she found cute and couldn't help smilling, he said "What are you smilling at?" "Nothing, let's just turn the tv on while you sober up?" "Yeah sure." She then sat down close to him and he liked it more than he would care to admit. They fell asleep around 5:30 a.m. with her head on his shoulder and his arms around her.


	4. The good morning

GENERAL P.O.V.  
Lincoln had woken up from his sleep next to the woman he loved for so long. A smile grew on his face as she was waking up from her deep slumber. The only word she could pronounce were "Hey." "Hey back." He said. She was getting up and walking downstairs. He followed her lead and went to the kitchen. As he reached the bottom of the stair case he said "Your parents still aren't home?" "No, they're coming back later today." "Okay good." He was getting colser and closer as she replied "Good?" "Yeah." "Why?" " 'Cause it means i can do this." Then he just grabbed her and closed the space between them by kissing her. Minutes passed before then parted and she said "I think we should go check on the others." "Why? I taught we were having fun here all by ourselves." He said smilling and still holding her. "Yeah, i know, but if we don't stop... this, we'll never stop. So come on pretty boy, let's go." She said hitting her hand slightly on his chest. She slowly pulled away and went to change upstairs. She came back minutes later, completly changed. They went to pick up Fitz at his house, he jumped in the car and then, the went over to Hunter and Simmons' place. None of them actually really knew where it was so Fitz texted Simmons for the adress. She responded seconds later with her adress and a "c u l8er." They arrived at this little house classy house a little out side of town. Fitz went to knock on the door with Simmons on the other side. She said that she would explain where Hunter was in the car. She went to get changed and then followed Fitz to the car, they jumped in the backseat while Lincoln started the car. They got on the road, and Skye talked first "So Simmons, where's Hunter?" "Remember how he and Bobbi got drunk last night? Well, Hunter use to do it alot back home and my father didn't like it very much when he would come back like that. So i asked Bobbi if he could stay there last night." "Then we better get there fast, the house could be on fire or they could be doing something else." Said Lincoln. "So... knock first?" Asked Skye. "Defenitly." Answered Fitz. They drove a couple more minutes until they finally reached the house. They slipped out of the car and went to the front door. Lincoln knock on door and said "Well, the house isn't on fire. Is that a good or a bad sign?" Everyone raised their shoulders as a sign that they didn't know. He pulled his Keys out of his pocket, put it in the lock and slowly turned the door knob. As they walked in, they saw everything everywhere. It was like a tornado had shown up last night. The kitchen was full of baking flour. The pillows were spread all over the floor in the living room. The two had fallen asleep on the couch, Bobbi's head on Hunter's shoulder and his arms wrapped around her. They also had a blanket covering them, Skye thought it would be a great idea to scare them awake. She got closer and closer to them until she was behind the couch, few inches away, bending over so she would be as close as possible and then she screamed so loud China could hear her. (Note the sarcasm)  Hunter's eyes were slowly opening as he was still half awake. half asleep. Bobbi tho, her eyes opened shut and she went into full freak out mode. She was so startled, she actually fell off the couch, hitting her head on the pavement and bringing the blanket down with her. Hunter was shirt-less, but still had his plants on. Bobbi was wearing his shirt and shorts so short you could barely see them with the shirt she had on. She was slowly getting up saying "What the hell guys?!?!" The next thing anyone knew, Lincoln was pulling Hunter's ass off the couch pushing him on the wall behind them, saying "You slept with my sister, my sister! I should bash your head in right now!!!!!"  He said with the exact same 'i'm gonna kill you' look as his sister. "Whoa, mate, i didn't... we didn't do anything like that!" Said a scared Hunter. "Lincoln, let him go, we didn't do anything!!!" Yelled Bobbi. "Then, why the hell are you wearing his shirt!!" Said a yelling Lincoln who still had a good grip on Hunter's throat. She began explaining "Well, we were still a little drunk and..."  
~FLASHBACK~  
Simmons had just left and Bobbi was walking towards the couch, where Hunter was sitting. She thought he was asleep, but he wasn't, as she joigned him on the couch, he slowly opened his eyes and said "Hey Bob." "Bob, really? That' sur the best you've got?" "No, it suites you well, anyways, you want to help me cook something?" "Um, sure, but i have to warm you, i tend to make things go KABOOM." "Fine by me, this is your house." "What a gentleman." "Just, come on." He said getting up and stretching his hand to help her up. They slowly walked towards the kitchen. They both decided that cupcakes at 6 in the morning was a great idea. They got out all the ingrediants, wich incluses alot of baking flour, so after an hour and a half, they had made a hell of alot of cupcakes. It was around 7:30 a.m. when he pointed out that she looked like a walking snowman and he added "Here take my shirt, you'll look a little less like olaf from Frozen." Thanks, i'll go grab shorts upstairs, be right back." She was up there a couple of minutes, while Hunter was putting down the cupcakes on the coffee table in the living room. She finally came back down, she came back down to see him shirt-less, wich only left her feeling as she wanted him, but she couldn't, he only taught of her as a friend. On his side, he saw her coming around the corner and he really enjoyed the way his shirt fit her differently. As she came towards him, the more he wanted her, but he kept reminding himself that he couldn't, she only taught of him as a friend. She came to sat down next to him, when he said "You're just a tease." "How am i a tease?" "Your wearing my shirt with those shorts." "Then, maybe i should go put some pants on?" "Oh,no, your not!" "You'll have to catch me to stop me!" "Oh, you're on!" They both got up from the couch and started to run, he was running after her and she was throwing anything that wouldn't hurt him in his direction. They ran while laughing for almost an hour when she finally gave in and said "Fine, fine, you caught me, you caught me. Why were you chasing me again?" "I don't remember, but we made quite a mess." "Yeah." There was baking flour everywhere in the kitchen and all the pillows were on the floor. They were both on the couch, as she opened the t.v. It was getting a little awkward when he decided to say "So... how's school?" "Stop, your just asking me that because were not talking." "Well, yeah." "How about we play a game." "What game?" "20 questions." "Yeah, sure, you start." "Okay." And for about the next hour the questions ressembled "What's your favorite color?" Or, "What's your favorite movie?" During the game the y kept getting close and closer, as if it was the most natural thing in the world and the y were now only inches apart. She went ahead and asked "So.. since your new in school, have you seen a girl, or a boy wich ever you prefer, that you like." "Umh, yeah, kind of." "So... who is it?" "I'll tell you mine if you Tell me yours." "No, but come on tell me." "A deal is a deal." "Fine how about we write it on a piece of paper?" "I can work with that." "Okay, i'll go grab some paper." She came back seconds later holding the nescessary material in her hands. They both started to stressfully began to write down a name, while discretly-ish stealing glances at each other. They both put down the pen at around the same time, and them had given each other the piece of paper. Seconds later, them had read it and put it down on the coffee table while grabbing a cupcake. They watch t.v. for about 15 minutes when he spoke "So you like me?" She nodded. "And i like you." "Apparently." "And we're eating cupcakes." "Well, you're the guy, shouldn't you do the first move?" She said, her mouth still half full. "Okay then." He grabbed both or their cupcakes, put them on the table, slowly put his hands on her face, making her turn around to face him, and he pulled her closer and closer, until the Space between them was just a memory. Their lips moved in sync. as their bodies were drifting towards each other. He gently laid her down on the floor, while their kiss was getting more and more passionate. It was like their bodies were made for each other, it was getting more intense when he tried to turn them around, only to bump them into the table. That's when they stopped and she said "Maybe we should stop here." "Why?" "Because, if we do ... this and i get drunk in the next few days and Tell everyone and Lincoln gets word of it, he'll kill you, then me, then you again." "Yeah, you're right, come on, we'll finish the movie." "Okay." They cleaned up a little and then both sat down on the couch. She asked him "Can you still hold me?" "Sure, come here." He said welcoming her with his arms open. She snuggled up to him, both of them feeling like they never wanted to let each other go as they were drifting to sleep.  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
"And we fell asleep after that." He finished saying. At this point, everyone was on the couch exept for Hunter and Bobbi who were sitting on the coffee table. They all had an 'i knew it' look plastered on their faces. It stayed silent until Fitz spoke up. "Girls, Pay up." "Fine." they both said in unisson, "Wait, you guys put a bet on us." "Well, duh. You're just lucky the rest of the school wasn't in on it." Said Simmons. "Buy the way, guys, there's a party later at Clint's Beach house, wanna go?" Every one nodded and headed their own way.


	5. The ruining party

GENERAL P.O.V.  
It was soon 8 p.m. and every one headed to the party, It was in a beach house owned by the parents of a senior, Clint Barton. They all rode in one car, Lincoln's jeep. They arrived half an hour later. They got out of the car and stepped inside the ragging party, every on was dancing or talking, FitzSimmons, Skye and Lincoln went to the second floor while Hunter and Bobbi went dancing. Hours had pasted, the ones upstairs had talked and taken a few drinks and were getting ready to leave as the two downstairs were still going hard on the dance floor. FitzSimmons and Skye were heading for the car, while Lincoln was trying to find his sister on the floor. When he finally caught her attention he asked her and Hunter if they were ready to leave, but they both said they would find a ride later. Lincoln soon found the door and exited the house.  
LINCOLN'S P.O.V  
I just told my sister that we were going home, but she would catch a ride later, so she'll be fine. I got in front of the wheel and seconds later we were on the ride back home. FitzSimmons had already started to argue about some science thing, when Skye told me "Hey you want to come to my house tonight?" "I shouldn't, my sister could..." "We both know she won't be back until at least morning. Come on, i'll be alone, we could watch a movie." "Yeah, sure." We dropped off Fitz and Simmons at Fitz's house, since they were both gonna be alone, they'll probably gonna be in his lab in his basement for The rest of the night. After a couple of minutes, we were at Skye's house, I turned off the engine and got out of the car while she was unlocking her door. We went in and she said "I'll go make some popcorn." "Okay." I went to sit on the couch and she joigned me seconds later with a huge bowl of popcorn on her lap. "So, what movie Will it be?" She asked. "You chose." "What a gentleman." "Just pick the movie." I Say smilling. She chose her movie and we started watching it. The more time passed, the more we were getting closer, at about half of the movie we were spooning on her couch and then we slowly fell asleep.   
BOBBI'S P.O.V.  
We had been dancing for hours, but we only had a few drinks. I loved the way the rythm would guide us away from reality. It was like if It was just us. I had never loved dancing with someone as much as i did in that moment, minutes later, he asked me if i wanted a drink and i told him i'd love one. I was still dancing when i saw him standing, waiting for our drinks and then out of nowhere some girl kissed him, i didn't take one second to look at them when i spotted Barton no too far away. I walked determined in his direction before stopping in front of him and asking "Barton, your single right?" "Yeah." "And you like me, right?" "Yeah." "Great." I didn't wait any longer before grabbing his shirt and kissed him. It didn't take long before It was recipercated by him.   
HUNTER'S P.O.V.  
Some girl had just kissed me. I didn't know who It was until she let go of me. She said "Sorry for that, i just needed to prouve a point to someone, i'm Natasha, Natasha Romanoff." "I'm Lance, buy just call me Hunter, your from Russia, right?" "How'd you know?" Heard the rumors." "Oh by the way, did you come here with Morse?" "Yeah,kind of." "Then don't turn around." And like any teenager being told to not do something, i turned around. When i finally spotted her, she was kissing some guy. At that moment i regretted to not asked her out at all the opportunities i had before. I was getting up and ready to leave when someone grabbed my rist and turned me around. It was Natasha. "Hey, i'm sorry, but let me make It up to you." "Why? I don't care about them." "You don't care my ass. You look like your ready to murder someone." "How'd you know I liked her so fast?" "It's the same look the guy she's making out with gives me." "Fine, how should we procede?" "Take my hand and lead me to your car, i'll explain The rest in my car." "Okay then." I grabbed her hand she flashed me a smile and we went the way of the exit. I turned one last time to look at her, and i could swear on my life that hurt flashed through her eyes. I turned back around and lead Natasha out side. Once we were outside and out of slight, we let go of each others hands as she pointed me to her car. We got in and she started talking "So you like her? Does she like you?" "I'm not sure." "So that's a yes, then." "I guess." "This means this game just got easier." "This game?" "Yeah, before you came to town, Barton would always be hitting on her, she never eeven thaught twice before kicking him to the curb. The about a week before you arrived, her brother punched him, so he left her alone, then you arrived and we actually saw her genuantly smile to someone else than her tight little circle. Barton saw that and his smile started to fade. And then tonight, out of nowhere she makes a move on him after seeing you kiss me, don't you kind of find It strange?" "I guess so. But what's in It for you?" "We were best fiends while growing up, then high school ca me and we parted ways, now, i just want my friend back.'' "Okay, so what's the plan?" "We fake it? "What?" "A relationship." "Wouldn't that drive them away?" "Maybe, or maybe they would realise something else." "Something else?" "Their feelings for us dumbass. Now i kinda get why your so slow with her." "Haha, really funny, just drive."  
BOBBI'S P.O.V.  
I just saw Hunter leave with Romanoff, in that moment, i could feel my heart breaking into pieces. I thought to myself "If he can do it so can i." I whispered it Barton to follow me. I led him upstairs, finding an empty be room and pulling him into it. I had chugged seven beers after seeing him kiss her, so i was drunk right about now. I closed the door with my foot while he was kissing, one thing i can't deny is that he was hot, but that kiss didn't feel half as good as when Hunter had kissed me this morning, but he made his choice and i was making mine, wich i would come to regret, but right now i didn't care all i needed was a distraction. He stopped to ask me "You think we should do this?" "Now is not the time to ask me what i think." Then he just kissed me again while pulling off my clothes.  
*The Next Morning*  
I woke up with one of the worst head acks i had ever had. I noticed something was around my waist, i took seconds to realise it was an arm, i turned around to see who it was, i had my hopes on his identity, but i was only disapointed finding out it was Barton. I mumbled "Damn" under my breath. The memories from last night were flooding through my brain as i was trying to get up with out waking him up. I managed to get out with out getting him up, i grab all off my clothes while putting them on. I slipped out of the room while reaching for my phone and texting Lincoln. Oh god, i told him i would be back last night, he's gonna want to kill me. I walked out of the house looking half desent, and i walked to a little diner i saw when we drove here. I walked in and ordered a coffee. I sat on a small stool,i decided to call Skye  
*Phone Conversation*  
-hey Skye.  
-Hey Bobbi, what's up?  
-I was wondering if you could come pick me up?  
-Sure. Where?  
-That little diner we passed last night.  
-I taught you went home with Hunter.  
-Not exacly. I'll explain when you get here.  
-Is it okay if i bring Simmons?  
-Yeah, sure. Get here fast.  
-Be there in thirty.  
*End of Phone Conversation*  
I drank my coffee while i was waiting for Skye and Simmons. They arrived around twenty minutes later and we all sat down at a table. Simmons started "So, why aren't you with my brother, as much as the thought of it kind of discusts me." I laughed a little at her comment and said "That's kind of a long story." "Well, were not leaving until you tell us what happened last night, so spill." "Okay, we were dancing and..."  
SIMMONS' P.O.V.  
I alredy didn't like where this was headed, Bobbi started explaining what happened last night after we left. "Okay, we were dancing and... he offered to go get us a drink, so of course i said yes. He walked at the little bar, but i keep dancing. He was there for a while, i finally turned back to see... some girl kissing him." "WHAT!!!!!" Me and Skye both yelled at the same time. People even turned our way, but just ended up going back to what they were doing. I said "I'm gonna kill him!!" "Wait, before you kill listen to the rest. Anyways i saw her kiss him and before another second passed, i saw Barton on the other side of the room." "You didn't, tell me you didn't." Asked Skye. "I did." "Wait, who's Barton?" I asked. "He's this guy who use to hit on Bobbi all the time until her brother punched him about a week before you guys arrived." "Oh okay" i answered. "It gets worst, i saw him on the other side of the room. I walked towards him and kissed him. But before you say something, let me finish, it gets worst. Anyways, i pulled away a few seconds later and turned back to go any where else then that place, since i realised what a mistake it was. I chugged seven beers under a minute, after that it gets a little blurry. Anyways, i saw Hunter and that girl leave, hand in hand, i got pissed, i grabbed Barton and went upstairs, i woke up this morning, with a Hell of a head ack and not the right guy next to me." "Not the right guy?" I asked. She started to blush a little while putting her face in her hands, i realised who she was talking about and i said "Oh you mean my..." "Yeah him. Oh my god, what the Hell am i gonna do?" She said her hands still covering her face while could hear the tears forming. Skye said "Well, first your gonna get your face out of your hands, then you'll get dressed at your place, then we'll burn those clothes and most important, your not gonna tell Hunter what you did, he looks like the kind of guy who would sleep around to get his revenge." "Or we could have to go identify Barton at the morgue.'' I replied. We got up, and left to go to Skye's car. The ride was mostly consisted of us trying to reassure bobbi that it wasn't all that crazy. We arrived at her house about half an hour later. She went to get changed and we started to plan how we were gonna kill my brother. The day slowly past, and Bobbi finally felt like she didn't want to hurt herself so Skye called her brother to tell him it was okay to come back since we basically kicked him out. He arrived minutes later, we explained what was going on, then convinced him to not kill anyone, i'm really starting to see the ressemblence between those two and then we left. Skye dropped me off at my house. I was opened the door and was greeted by my brother ''Hey sis, mon and dad aren't...'' i cut him off by hitting him the hardest i could in the face. ''Ouch!!! What the hell!?'' ''You kissed someone else! !'' ''You've heard.'' He Said holding his face with a sad look on his face. ''You better have a damn good plan, because Bobbi doesn't seem like the kind of girl who take things lightly.'' I said while leaving the room.


	6. School Of Jealousy

GENERAL P.O.V.  
Monday finally came, it was 7:30 a.m. and everyone was getting ready for school. They all arrived at school around the same time and like everyday, they separated in two groups, the boys went their way and the girls went theirs. 

LINCOLN'S P.O.V.  
I waited until no one was around, then i punched Hunter in the face and said ''That was for my sister. She cried herself to sleep because of what you made her do!!'' ''What happened is that the girl kissed me, i didn't put the moves first, and mate, what the hell are you talking about, i didn't make her do anything. '' ''Oh, you don't know, well, she slept with Barton at the party. '' And with that he left in a hurry. Fitz turned around to look at me and said ''Didn't you push it a little far?''  
''Maybe but i'll deal with it later.''

HUNTER'S P.O.V.  
I couldn't believe what Lincoln had just told me, no, i wouldn't believe it. But i had to make sure, i figure my sister would of gotten wind of it from her last night, so i decided to call her.  
*Phone Conversation*  
-Hey sis  
-Hi Hunter, what's up?  
-I need to ask you something.  
-Sure what is it?  
-Do you know if Bobbi really did sleep with Barton the night of the party?  
-I shouldn't tell you.  
-So she did. I gotta go. Bye.  
*End of Phone Conversation*  
I hung up when i saw Romanoff at her locker, i put my phone back in my pocket and walked towards her. "Hey Romanoff." "Hey Hunter." "Remember your dating/jealous plan?" "Yeah." "I'm in." "Great." "How do we do it?" "First, take my hand, than make sure neither of them knows about the fake part of it, and lastly, make sure it's as public as possible." "Okay, Well ready to be my girlfriend, mrs Romanoff?" I said with a bow, imitating the old en times. "Always my dear sir." She responded taking my hand, with a smile plastered on her face. The next hours were filled with boring classes, but i could already hear my class mates talking about me and Romanoff, wich was a good thing. Lunch finally came around and i was in the same class as Romanoff so we walked out together, passing by our lockers, and then went to the cafeteria. We got our food and then headed for an empty table outside. Everyone soon came to join us, only Bobbi hadn't arrived yet.

LINCOLN'S P.O.V.  
I had known about this little lake out of town since i was a kid, our parents use to take us there every week. I taught it would the perfect place to ask Skye to be my girlfriend. We were all sitting at a table and i grabbed her attention. "Hey Skye, i was wondering if you would want to go swimming with me tonight. Just us." "I'd love to Lincoln." She responded with a smile plastered on her lips.

BOBBI'S P.O.V.  
One of my teacher had asked me to stay behind a few minutes since i kind of insultes her a little, but in my defense, her shoes were awful. Anyways, i had just entered the cafeteria and spotted my friends. I was walking towards them when someone grabbed my wrist and turned me around. "Hey, i had fun last night." It was Barton, god what the hell did i do, he went on. "I was wondering if um..." "Just spit it out Barton." I said in a harsh tone. "If you wanted to be my girlfriend?" "If i say yes, will you let me go?" "Only if you give me your number too." Before i answered him, i shot a look over his shoulder, looking at Hunter, i had heard the rumors going around that he was dating Romanoff, but then i saw them holding hands. I turn my look back at the guy who was looking at me and said "I'd love to." With a fake smile spread across my face. I went to sit down with them, i actually met some interesting people, like Steve Rogers and Tony Stark and a whole lot of people, but i spent half of my time looking at Hunter, my friends and Romanoff. Thank god Barton asked me out, if i had to sit at that table with them, god only knows what i would of done. Lunch took an excrusiating long time, but finally the bell rang. As i was getting up, i felt an arm wrap around my waist, it didn't take too long to figure who's it was. Us and all of his friends walked out, i found out that Barton is actually a pretty nice guy, he even walked me to class, he was a year older, so he didn't have the same classes as me. Any girl in school would dream of dating the guy i'm holding hands with, but all i could think was about how my heart almost shattered when i saw Hunter's hand hold hers. The after noon went by pretty slow as usual, i couldn't wait to drown my soroes in ice cream.

LINCOLN'S P.O.V  
School ended, finally. I got home with my sister, as soon as i opened the door, she went directly to the kitchen, grabbed the ice cream out of the freezer, grabbed a spoon and doug in. I sat on the counter in front of her, with concern on my face and asked "What's up?" "What do you mean?" "Last time you attacked ice cream like that, you had just broken up with your third grade boyfriend Steven." "Well, i didn't break up with anyone, if that's what your asking. " "I saw you around school, with Barton." "I know." "What the Hell Bobbi, i taught you didn't like him." "And i don't." "Then why are you going out with him, is it to make Hunter jealous?" "Maybe, but it's irrelevant. I Heard you were going to the lake with Skye tonight." "Who told you?" "It's classified." "I hate you when you do that, but Yeah, i'm going to the lake tonight, with Skye. Talking about that, i've got to go prepare." I said while getting off the counter. "Go on, lover boy." She said. "I hate it when you call me that." "I know." Is the last thing i heard before going upstairs. It took a while to pack, but i was finally ready and i was just on time. I left and picked up Skye around 7. The drive took about 20 minutes, at some point we started singning along to the songs on the radio. I turn off the engine and hurried to her side of the car to open her door. She smiled and said "thanks." "Your welcome, now come on it's over here." It was at an about two minute walk from the little road we had taken. We reached it, the water was ocean blue and the stars were reflecting on it. It was beautiful, and it was the perfect spot to ask her to be my girlfriend.

SKYE'S P.O.V.  
I was happy that Lincoln had asked me to come here at lunch, but never had i taught it would be this gorgeous. We were in the middle of the forest so It was just us. He said "You like the view?" "Yeah it's awesome, and the lake is too." I responded while looking at him. I wasn't really sassy usually, but when i'm nervous, it takes over. He lead me towards the little beach in front of the lake. We sat down, he took my hand and lifted my chin with his other. He looked at me in the eyes, i taught he was gonna say he was dying or something. "Skye, i have question for you." "Yes?" I asked nervously. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I let out the breath i was holding back, and said "Dude, i taught you were gonna Tell me you were dying or something, why would you be so serious?!?" "Well, it's a serious question. So is that a yes?" "Yes i will be your girlfriend." I said with a huge smile, while one was appearing on his face. Then he just lifted me up and went on the border of the lake. He was holding me in the air when i said "Lincoln, don't you dare." He just looked at me with that smile of his and then threw me in the lake. He followed me in by jumping in. I felt a little whoosie when i hit the water, but i taught it would just past, so i ignored it. We were in the lake for what seemed like forever, i loved being there with him, i wished it would never end, but it had to. I said "As much as i love being here with you, maybe we should get back." "You're right." He lead me out, we grabbed  our towels, dried up, and then walked back to the car. I noticed the time once inside the car, it was half passed eleven. "Wow, time really went by fast." He said. "Yeah, good thing we don't live too far." I answered. "Are your parents home?" "No their going out." "Then it's settled, your coming back to my place." "What about your sister?" ''Don't worry, she'll either be gone, passed out on the couch or going all gorilla on her ice cream while watching a movie." "Okay, then, let's go home." We drove home for about 20 minutes, we laughed, sang and talked the whole way there. 

LINCOLN'S P.O.V.  
We came laughing through the door. I noticed my sister that looked asleep on the couch, her phone was on and ice cream was on the coffee table. We tried to walk passed her, silently-ish, didn't work. Just as we were reaching the stairs, Bobbi said "You guys are not going upstairs, not on my watch." "Damn." I mumbled under my breath, i taught no one heard me, but Skye did, she started to chuckle a little. We both turned around walking towards the kitchen while my sister was doing her best to get up. She joigned us seconds later, ice cream in hand. Skye asked "What is there in that cup?" "Just ice cream, who do you think i am, anyways, how was your date?" She asked. "Bobbi, don't." I warned her. " What i just want to know." "Fine, well first there was the euh the drive, then there was the euh..." "The talk and then the swim and then, we went a ...'' i continued for Skye. She fnished ''to the car and drove home.'' ''mm, sure.'' Said Bobbi, then we burst out laughing. We laughed a while, when i started getting dizzy, i felt myself falling, last thing i saw was Skye going down too and Bobbi yelling our names worriedly.

BOBBI'S P.O.V.  
One second we were laughing and the next, they both collapse on the floor. My first reflex was to call Fitz, when something bad happened to us, he usually fixed it. I shot him a text saying to come quick, then i figured Simmons could help, and as much as i hate it, Hunter too. All of them arrived in the same car minutes later. I was dragging Skye and Lincoln's body through the living room, putting them on the couch. They walked in and they saw me  dragging bodies through the room, okay, this could of looked weird. Simmons talked first "Euh... Bobbi, what's going on?" "One second we were all laughing, and then they both collapsed." "So you didn't do anything?" Asked a confused Fitz. "No i didn't do anything. Could you help me, i don't know what to do." "Sure let' get them back to..." Started Simmons. "My lab, we can figure out what's..." Continued Fitz. "Going on and if..." Went on Simmons. "If we can help them." "You sure you're not related?" Added Hunter. That just got him a death glare from the scientists, and i couldn't help but giggle a bit. Fitz was the first to continu "So, we take two cars?" "Yeah." I said. "We'll take Skye, you guys take Lincoln." Said Simmons, it was more of a commendement than a question. Her words only marked me when we were outside and she was getting inside the car with Fitz. I looked at her and mouthed 'Don't leave me alone.' After that she got in fitz's car and texted me 'Don't worry, he doesn't bite, much...' And i texted back 'It's 15 minutes, one of us could die.' 'If someone does text me, i want to know who, hahaha.' Then, i got in the passenger seat and he started the car. It was awkwardly silent before he turned on the radio, 'One Last Time' was playing, by the time the chorus came, both of us were screaming our lungs out along with the song, the rest of the car ride was pretty much the same. Our 15 minutes ran out as we reached Fitz's house. He turned off the radio and i got my brother from the back seat. We went into the basement, and laid both of the down on the tables. Hunter and i sat back as we watched FitzSimmons put needles in Skye and Lincoln. The rest of the night was mostly made of the four of us taking turns watching the both of them sleep,and the wait for them to wake up. The morning came, we decided to skip school, all of us, around 8:30 it was mine and Hunter's turn to watch them, so FitzSimmons went for a coffee round for everyone. And then at 8h37 a.m. both of their heart beat went up to 298pulse per minute, both of us thought It was a mistake, but seconds later, their heart stopped. I hurried and called Simmons. I asked her to get her but here quickly, while me and Hunter were doing our beast at CPR. We got their hearts pumping again. Wich was a relief, knowing they weren't dead and all, minutes later fitzsimmons came barging through the door and at that exact moment, both Skye's and Lincoln's eyes shut open...


	7. better in some ways

BOBBI'S P.O.V.  
And at that exact moment, both of their eyes shut open...

The four of us rushed to their side, by the time we were next to them, they were both sitting on the tables. Skye talked first. "What happened?" "You guys collapsed after you came back from your date." I answered, then Lincoln asked "What time is it?" "It's 9 a.m. Tuesday." Fitz answered. "Oh god were late for school." "Relax nerd, you can take a day off."

GENERAL P.O.V.  
Lincoln started to have blue lights come out of his hands, carefully Bobbi got closer, and when she was only inches away, a blue light shot up from lincoln's hands and hit her, wich threw her across the room. After that Lincoln rushed out of the basement while Hunter rushed to Bobbi's side.  
Skye quickly got up, following Lincoln, ignoring FitzSimmons's attempts to stop her.

LINCOLN'S P.O.V.  
I ran out of there as quick as i could, i just had electrocuted my sister, my own sister. I didn't even know if she was okay, all i could do was run. I found myself in Fitz attic, the blue lights stopped coming out of my hands. Seconds later i heard someone open the shaft to the attic, i turned around to find Skye. I saw her coming closer, and i immediatly backed away. I told her "Don't, stay away from me, i'm a monster." "No your not, what happened down there wasn't your fault." "Yes it was, i did that, i almost killed my sister, i am a monster." "No, Lincoln listen to me, your the one who convinced me that i wasn't one after i found out i was adopted, you told me that even if my real parents didn't want me, the people in my life do." "Your waisting your time caring about me." "I can't help it." And with that, she took a step closer and kissed me. We both pulled away seconds later, i said " I'll trust you and the others on this." "Come on, we'll go see how Bobbi's doing." "You say the most romantic things to me Skye." "Shut up, come on." And with that we both went downstairs.

HUNTER'S P.O.V.  
Skye and Lincoln had just woken up from last night. At some point Lincoln's hands started shooting blue lights.  
I saw Bobbi getting close and then her flying across the room. I saw Lincoln run out of the room and i rushed to Bobbi's side. She was still conscious, but there was a huge bruise on her arm. When i saw it, i felt my heart start to beat faster. That bruise made me think of the first time my father ever hit me.  
~Flashback~  
I was coming back from a party and It was around 2 a.m. I tried opening the door with out making too much noise. I closed the door and turned to find my father on a chair in the kitchen. There was a bottle of scotch on the table wich means that he had a bad day at work, i knew all too well that on those days, no one should talk to him. I tried to escape to my room, but before i could jump on the second stair, he grabbed my arm and turn me around. I said "Father, your hurting me." "I'm hurting you, your hurting me, being wich a disapointment of a son, coming back late, awful grades and not even a nice girl to meet your family." "Father, let go of my arm." "You do not disrespect your family." And then he threw his fist on my face. It hit so hard i fell on the ground. He let go of my arm and turned around walking back to the kitchen and poored himself another glass. I walked up the stairs and went to Simmons room, my mother was out. I knocked on her door, she opened it, looking sleepy as hell. She asked "Hunter what the Hell it's 2 in the morning." Then she turned on the lights and she said. "Oh god Hunter, what happened." I went to sit down on her bed, while she got some ice from the freezer. She came back moments later, ice in her hand and a question escaping her lips. She asked "What happened?" "Dad had a bad day at work." "And he hit you?" "Yeah, but he wasn't himself, he had scotch." "You have to tell someone about this." "No, he wasn't himself." "But he's hurting you, physically, now, you can't just keep it in." "I can't tell anyone, he's my father." "I know, he's mind too, but this is going too far." "It's fine, it probably won't happen again." "Fine, but your staying in here tonight, i wanna keep an eye on that bruise." "Fine." That night i couldn't close my eyes, everytime i tried to, all i could see was my father's fist meeting my face.  
~End Of Flashback~  
I saw that bruise in Bobbi's arm and i felt my heart beating faster and faster, all i could see at that moment was my father's fist heading for my face. I backed away until my back hit the wall, my vision was getting blurry and i saw Simmons coming over to me. She told me a few things i couldn't make out. Then I saw fitz coming towards me with a brown bag, he put it over my mouth, so I kinda had no choice but to breath in it. After a few breaths I calmed down and my vision became better. I got up and went over to where Bobbi was lying on the table. I finally reached the table on my feets, Simmons got closer and whispered "Are you okay?" "Yeah, small panic attack, nothing to worry about." "Really, because you started panicking when you saw that bruise on Bobbi's arm." "Really it's nothing, how about we get back to our unconscious girl on the table now." "Fine but we are not done with this." "Yeah, yeah." After that lovely talk, we turned to look at how Bobbi was doing. She was regainning consciousness, slowly, i tried ignoring the bruise on her arm. Lincoln and Skye entered the room, I was glad the blue lights had stopped coming out of his hands, and I was also glad he looked better than when he left. All he managed to say was "Is she um..." "She's fine, just knocked from hitting the wall." Answered Simmons. "O okay, good." "Mate, you didn't hurt her she's fine, stop stressing over it and get your butt over here." I said, he was still standing in the door frame, until I told him to get his butt over to the table. Both of them approached the table and Fitz asked "So if Lincoln has like super powers now, does that mean Skye has them too." "So far no, but here's hopping." She said sarcastically. We waited a few minutes before Bobbi woke up. We saw her slowly open her eyes and while things were getting awkward with any of us not knowing what to say, so she decided to talk first. "Oh, what the hell, did I hit a wall." She said holding the back of her head, then she turned to look at her brother and said "oh, hey sparky, how you feeling?" She asked with one hell of a smile. Lincoln laughed a little, as did we, and then he said "Only you could make a joke about me electrocuting you." "Hey, I'm pretty sure if we get you drunk enough, you will too." She said while trying and failing to get in a sitting position. Simmons said "whoa, where do you think your going?" "I'm not staying here." "Bobbi you can't even sit with out falling on your back." Lincoln added. "Buzz kill." I Heard her mumble. I couldn't help but laugh a little, Fitz added, "Well, miss, you were just thrown through a room, against a wall, your not going any where." "Oh, come on, i just..." "No, lie down." FitzSimmons said at the same time. Then we heard Bobbi say "Fine mom and dad." Then every one laughed, exept FitzSimmons who looked a little pissed but then were both still smiling. The rest of day was FitzSimmons checking on Lincoln and Skye and running tests on them in the basement. I had brought Bobbi in the living room bridât style since she still couldn't walk in a straight line and we were both getting really tried of the science talk FitzSimmons, Skye and Lincoln were doing. We all decided to stay at Fitz's house over night and head down to school together tomorrow. We finished the night in front of his tv in the living room, we ended up watching a re run of Seinfeld until everyone fell asleep.

GENERAL P.O.V  
Durig the day, Lincoln had had a few sparks, but nothing major and there was still no indication on if and what Skye had of powers. Around 3 p.m. Skye and Lincoln went upstairs to join Hunter and Bobbi, then around 7 p.m. FitzSimmons decided to take a break and go joigned everybody upstairs. They decided to order a pizza and do a Seinfeld marathon. Everyone fell asleep knowing that tomorrow was gonna get complicated. They all woke up the next day around the same time, which was at 7 a.m.

LINCOLN'S P.O.V.  
Everyone got up, even if a few of us didn't want to. This morning, i felt like i was gaigning control more and more on my new found 'powers'.i was a little worried about Skye, we went through the same thing, but she has not shown signs of any new abilities, which was a relief. We were still at Fitz's house, which meant we had to stop at everyone's house to get our school stuff. School we left around 8, we had two cars, Fitz's and Bobbi's cars. Hunter and Simmons went with Fitz and me, Skye and Bobbi went in Bobbi's car. We met up at school half an hour later and like everyday, the girls went their way and we went ours. We were walking to class, while Fitz was asking me all those weird questions, like "how do you feel?" , and stuff like that. At some point he stopped and i noticed that Hunter looked down a little and i asked "Hey Hunter, you okay man?" "Um, yeah." "There's question that's been bugging me for a while." Started Fitz. "Yeah mate." Said Hunter. "Did you sleep with Romanoff?" Fitz asked. I looked at him with my eyes, giving him my 'what the hell?!?!' look. Then i looked at Hunter for his reaction. He looked kind of sad and something else i couldn't tell. He started babbling before he could make a real sentence. "I, i , i never did." He said looking guilty. I heard that and before i could stop myself i said, "What the hell man!?!" Then it was Fitz's turn to shoot me a 'what the hell' look. "Why do you care so much about this?" Hunter asked. Seeing me struggle to answer, Fitz talked "Hey guys, this is not our conversation to have,mso let's just move on, okay?" We just nodded and entered class changing the subject.

SKYE'S P.O.V.  
The three of us were walking towards our first class that we all had together, we started gossiping, attacking Simmons first, i started "So Simmons you and Fitz?" "What me and Fitz?" "You really don't see it, do you?" I asked. "Even if we drew it for them, they still wouldn't see it." Added Bobbi. "There's nothing to see. And hey if were gonna start it, why aren't you with my brother instead of that guy, um what was his name, Clint." "What, why would you say that?" At this point i was laughing a little and i said to Simmons "Maybe we should let this go, she has that murdering look in her eyes." "Hey, since we are on the subject, what about you, what happened on your date?" Bobbi Asked me. "He asked me to be his girlfriend." "And..." They both said at the same time. "And... I said yes" I said with a smile, then they both had huge smiles and hugged me, I saw Bobbi pull away and say "If you hurt him, I will kill you, slowly and painfully." "Don't worry, wouldn't dream of it." I said. "Remind me to never stay close to her when she's pissed." Added Simmons. Then we just broke out laughing and headed to class. We sat at our usual spot, which is as far as possible in class, because usually, I fall asleep, so the teacher doesn't notice, Simmons already knows everything, so she can't correct the teacher and Bobbi tends to insult the teacher alot, so this way the teacher is too far to hear her. Anyways we went to sit at our desks. The lesson started moments later, as boring as usual, then around half way through the usual started i was getting sleepy, Bobbi insultes her twice and Simmons had corrected her 4 times. Then something that had never happened before happened, the teacher asked me a question. It hadn't happened since fifth grade, i hate teachers asking me question. When i couldn't answer it she asked it again and again and again. I was getting nervous and i could feel the room shaking, I didn't know why or how, but I knew I was doing this. Then the windows shattered. I ran out of the class as fast as I could. I ran to the hall. I had my back on the lockers and I could feel myself crumbling to the ground. I heard footsteps fllowing me, I was seeing on blurs, I heard voices and then someone slapped me. "Ouch!!!" I almost yelled. My vision and my breathing was getting normal again, I made out the two person in front of me, it was Simmons and Bobbi. I saw Bobbi, she was giving her famous 'what the hell' look. Simmons answered "What? She was having a panic attack, it snapped her out of it." I asked. "How the hell are you out here, the teacher would never let you guys out." "Well, Simmons will probably stay like two minutes after school, as for me I'm making a little detour by coulson's office." "Sorry Bobbi." "It's fine, I was bound to head down there soon enough, I mean, have you seen what she's wearing." And with that all three of us started to laugh, I got up and started to head to class. I was stopped by Simmons saying. "Where do you think your going?" "Class." "No your not, you can go home." "But..." "No buts, I'm getting my brother and he'll take you home." Said Bobbi. "What, why?" I asked. "Because he's the only living person I trust with my car." "Fine, let's go." Simmons parted towards class and Bobbi yelled "I'll see you later." We passed by lincoln's class and Bobbi made some lame excuse why he had to take me home, which some of the students took the wrong way. Then we parted ways, she went to coulson's office and we headed outside with her keys in Lincoln's hands, And We drove to my house.

BOBBI'S P.O.V.  
I just saw Skye and Lincoln head out the door, towards the parking lot. As for me, down the coulson's office it is. I've been down there a few thousand times, I got use to the decapointing look on both the principal and the vice principal's face. I went inside and as usual received the looks that I so cherrish. As usual, i got detention after school. The rest of my classes were boring as usual, but detention was held in the science lab. We were six in detention, I had insulted a teacher, tony stark had made something blow up, Peter Parker had trapped a teacher in their classroom with his web thingny, Grant Ward was caught slamming some guy on a locker for no reason, Isabelle "Izzy" Hartley for throwing one of her numerous knives at some guy and finally Lance Hunter, apparently he had spilled his drink on some teachers desk. I was happy that Izzy was here, I'd hang out with her in detention and a little outside of school, but not much, I was worried about being in a classroom with Hunter though, we didn't really talk much after last night. I sat next to Izzy since the teacher asked us to pair. The guy in front was new, so it was easy to make him leave the class temporarily. While he was out, Stark did what he did best, he blew something up. Finally the teacher came back in, seeing the giant black cloud hovering over us on the ceiling. He said detention was cut short and let us go. Knowing Barton, he would have waited for me outside, like he always did when I got in detention. I was walking towards my locker to pick up my jacket and my bag. When I closed it, I saw someone leaning on the locker beside me, of course it was Hunter. I tried walking away but he kept calling me, I just wasn't in the mood to talk. When he saw that I didn't budge, he ran in front of me. He stopped me saying, "Bobbi stop, why are you ignoring me?" " 'Cause I'm not the mood to talk." "Well I am." I tried walking past him, but he just caught up to me again. Stopping me, he said "Bobbi, what's up?" "Nothing, I just don't want to talk." I tried walking away once more, but before I could take my second step. He pulled me by my rist into a room. We were both now in the boys locker room. I said the first thing that came to mind. "God, it smells awful in here." He just schrug. I was silent for a while until he broke it "So, why are you avoiding me?" "I'm not avoiding you." "Really, we didn't talk a word to each other in almost twenty four hours." "I just don't feel like talking, not today." "Okay, now that that is out of the way, how about you tell me what your really thinking." "What?" "We both know that you were lying your ass off." He was right, i was lying, the real reason I don't want to talk to him, is because, every time I see him, I think about is that he is with Romanoff, for some reason, I couldn't see him without thinking of this. I knew deep down that I liked him and that the only reason I was going out with Barton is so I wouldn't look alone in front of him and his new girlfriend. I just don't really think he should hear that, yet. He pulled me out of my thoughts. "Bobbi, why are you lying to me?" "Because I just can't talk to you." "Why?" "Because of her." Oh no, I slipped, oh god, the hell am I gonna do now. "What do you mean "her"?" "I mean your girlfriend." "Romanoff, you have a problem with Romanoff." "God, you really are clueless."

GENERAL P.O.V.  
"God, you really are clueless." Said Bobbi in a stubborn tone. Hunter knew exacly where this was going and what she was saying, he just wanted to see where this would go. "Why the Hell am i clueless?" He said, still playing his game." "It's nothing, forget about it.'' ''No i'm not going to, now talk to me.'' ''I'm not a kid, i can do what i want, now don't you have a girlfriend to get back to?'' ''No, i want to be here with you.'' ''Why? I'm nothing compared to romanoff, i'm damaged, she's perfect, you should go be with her.'' ''Your not damaged, you are who you are, you are not lower than romanoff, if anything your better.'' ''You shouldn't say that.'' ''Why? Scare your boyfriend will catch us.'' And with that a small smile appeared on her lips, at this moment, she was sad, happy, exited, and completly confused. She continued ''Don't worry, Barton, he's the distraction i need." "Distraction, from what, why?" He asked getting confused too. "DISTRACTION FROM YOU!!!" She yelled out of exasperation. She couldn't believe what she just said. She had barely admitted it to herself and now here she is yelling it at the top of her lungs. "Sorry." She sofly said back to him. He was speechless, Lance Hunter was left with no words. He couldn't believe what just had happened. He knew his plan had messed her up a little, but never had he thought she was feeling like this. He felt bad a little, don't get it wrong, he was glad it was working, but to see her like this, was just hurting him, he just wanted to hold her and confort her, but he couldn't, he had to figure this out. "Why the Hell would you need a distraction from me? Were friends, you made that real clear that night after the club." "Because, i just needed something else to think about then her being with you, i just, i just need someone to remind me to not do something stupid i would come to regret with you." "And how are you so sure you'd come to regret it?" "What?" She asked puzzled by his question. "How are you so sure you'd come to regret it?" "Like you said were friends, I'm just scared we could ruin that and plus we're both in a relationship, wouldn't that be wrong, not that I would know, I've done the wrong thing plenty of times." "And why haven't you done it with me?" "Because your the first person I actually care about, and I don't want to hurt you." "And you think you could hurt me less by being in his arms, everyday, in front of everyone, do you seriously think that hurts me less." "I saw you with her, I was scared to get hurt, so yeah, maybe I didn't do the right thing, but you damn well knew that I wasn't gonna handle this well." "Then, you run off to be with him how is that a bad reaction, that's worst, you did it just to hurt me. You just thought it would be fun to parade with the king a while." "No, it wasn't like that, he asked me out and I just didn't want to see you happy with someone else!" "And you thought it was better to run off with him, leaving me, us behind!?!" The argument was getting more and more heated in that offly smelly locker room, good thing school was over and no one was here. "I thought you would be fine with your new occupation." "She's not an occupation, your not the only one who needed a distraction here!!" "Why the hell would you need a distraction?!?" "From you, you seriously think I was happy just being your friend?! I thought that was we you wanted, not that I wasn't pleased with you as my friend, but wanted you, and if I didn't find someone else, who knows what I could of said or done!!" At this point both of them were almost screaming what they had to say. Both of them frazzled by what the other one was saying, never would they have thought they would be saying these things to each other. "And what would those things have been hun... leaving me a little note in my locker, sending flowers, sitting next to me in class?!" She said, almost sarcastically. "Why are you like this, I thought you would be the one girl who wasn't affect about things like this, I thought about you being the exception!!" "Well I'm not, and your being an ass, proving that what you did was to hurt me!!!" "They were few inches away, but too caught up in their argument to notice the enclosing space between them. "I'm an ass for trying to protect my friendship with you?!? Then the hell does that make you for doing the same on purpose!!??!" "YOUR JUST AN ASS!!!!" She yelled, only realizing what she said, the words escaped her lips before she knew what to do of them, she wasn't going to take it back though, she was holding her ground. "AND YOUR BEING A BITCH FOR THINKING I WOULD INTENTIONALLY HURT YOU!!!!!" He hadn't been able to stop the last words from his mouth, they had slipped, both of them fell silent momentarily noticing the limited space between them, neither of them moving the slightest tho.  They were both staring at each other like they were reading each other like an open book without actually knowing the others train of thought. Neither of them were going to swallow their pride, but they weren't trying to hurt the other either. They started going at it once more, her beginning "OF COURSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE ACTUALLY DOING THIS, HURTING ME WITHOUT REALISING IT, I DON'T HAVE A LANCE HUNTER HAND BOOK!!!!" "WELL IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS SUPPOSE TO MAGICALLY KNOW YOU WERE GONNA GET THIS HURT ABOUT IT!!!!!" "YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO FIGURE IT OUT!!!!" "HOW, BY YOU IGNORING ME OR BY YOU YELLING AT ME?!?!?!" "YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO KNOW, YOU JUST NEEDED TO KNOW!!!" He didn't answer, the space bet ween them was almost gone, I took back his courage with his two hands forming into fists, he was never quite sure how she did this to him, but she was and he was not stopping it here, not like this. "I JUST NEEDED TO KNOW?!?! WHAT ABOUT YOU, YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO FIGURE IT OUT THAT I WAS HURT, BUT YOU DIDN'T DO IT EITHER, DID YOU?!?!?! LET'S FACE WERE TOXIC TOGETHER!!!!" Her eyes were filled with pain anger and something else he couldn't tell. She was just trying to not crumble into tears right here right now. She wanted to be somewhere else so bad, but at the same time, she would of given up her world just to be here with. The space between them was practically non existent at this point, the room felt tighter than it ever did before. She yelled back at him "MAYBE WE ARE TOXIC, MAYBE WE SHOULD NEVER SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN, MY LIFE WOULD BE EASIER WITHOUT YOU!!! I NEEDED YOU TO SEE, TO FIGURE THE HELL OUT THAT I WAS HURT YOU DIDN'T SEE A THING!!!!" "I just needed you to see" she said in less of a harsh tone. Their eyes never left each other and before he knew what he was doing his lips were pressed on hers. He surprised her, 'the hell is he doing' she thought, they were screaming their lungs out to each other and the next their were kissing in a smelly locker room. Even if she knew it was so wrong, here and now, neither of them had a care in the world.

BOBBI'S P.O.V.  
I just repeated "I just needed you to see.." We were staring at each other and before I could process his lips were on mine. My mind went straight to what the hell, he couldn't just do something like this. But he wasn't the only one to blame, i, both of us knew it was so wrong, us kissing here and now, but neither of us pulled away. I don't think I was the only one to notice to stress in the room, I was so tensed but the second his lips pressed on mine, I felt my whole body relax, I fell under his touch, it took me a second to realize what he was doing, before I completely melted into his embrace. I could feel him exploring every inch of my mouth, memorizing every detail. Without warning, I was backed into the lockers behind us. I could feel his hands that were now around my waist and without thinking twice my hands were wrapped around his neck. I could feel the intensity growing with each passing second. I never wanted to let go of this feeling. The kiss wasn't like I had with anyone before. It was passionate, intense, out of the moment and honesty, it was truthful. I had no idea how long we had been in the school passed hours, but I hoped to god no one was around. I felt him leaving my lips are slipping down his to my neck, I had never been with someone like him, he was caring, protective, nice, at the same time, he could be rough, rebellious, a smart ass, a bastard and go that accent of his made me questions every word in the English language, he talked in a way only he could, and I couldn't find it any hotter. After a while, I felt him come back up the side of neck and meetings my lips again, I missed the taste of him, even if we were apart a few seconds. I never wanted to let go. I had one hand in his hair, the other was wrapped around his neck bringing him closer. I felt one of his depart my waist and move up to my hair. He waited a little before grabbing it and pulling it a little. No one had ever done that before and honest to god I liked- no loved it. After a while we pulled apart to take in a breath. Our foreheads were still glued to each other's, his body was still pressed on mine, while I was practically becoming a part of the locker I was leaning on. We were both breathing heavily, I heard him say "Please tell me to stop..." He was whispering so low I barely heard him. I knew what he was saying and I knew where he was coming from, but all I could bring myself to saying was "I can't... We just both opened our eyes and stared at each other. After a while he asked me again and this I answered him "I just..." And with that I could feel his body moving backwards.

HUNTER'S P.O.V.  
I couldn't believe what just had happened, I knew it was wrong, but it felt so right with every inch of my body. But what I was most surprised was that she kissed me back. We were yelling at each other, I wasn't even thinking, just saying was I feeling, and then I kissed her. I know it was restless, but I couldn't even control it, it just happened. I felt it getting more intense and with every passing second, I never wanted to let her go. I couldn't even begin to describe what I was feeling. I didn't even know how much time we were in here, but I didn't care, at all. But it had to end, way too soon tho, we both pulled back our lips without leaving the touch of the other. I asked- begged her to tell me to stop, because if she didn't, nothing else would stop me, the apocalypse could have happened for all i care, I was here with her and I didn't have a care in the world, I had to ask her twice before I could let go, I didn't even let her finish her second answer, I just managed to pull away and get out of that room. I prayed that for god's sake she didn't come back because I knew that if I saw her or even just heard her, I wouldn't let her go. I was half way through the hallway when I heard a door open, I hoped for the love of god it was the janitor, but then I heard it, that voice of hers, the one that made a knot in my stomach every time. I heard her say "Hunter, Wait!" And with that I knew this wasn't going to end here. I stopped walking turned around and walked back to her determined. I finally reached her, after what seemed like forever, I just kissed her again and without wasting any time picking her bridal style, our lips never leaving each other, we passed the door and I brought her to my car, with her still in my hands and our lips still sealed together...


	8. The secret of our lives

HUNTER'S P.O.V  
... I put her down in the passenger seat, our lips finally departing so we could get some air. Our bodies were still entangled, but she asked "What are we doing." With a goofy smile, one I dreamt of seeing since I met her. I answered her "I'm taking you back to my house, I don't want to do anything with my mind clouded." "Do I cloud your mind m. Hunter." "In deed you do ms. Morse, but I wouldn't want it any other way." I finally let her go, with the biggest smile I ever had. The drive was filled with music, laughter and more music. It was an about fifteen minute drive from the school to my house. I knew my sister was out, she had texted me she was gonna be at Fitz's working on some science thing. I had no clue what it was, but I was glad science was on my side for once. We finally reached my house and I sped to the her side of my car, opened the door before she could even touch the handle to open it.

BOBBI'S P.O.V.  
The car ride was one of the nicest I had with him yet. We reached his house after a few ridiculous songs, and before I knew it he had opened my door. I asked "What are you doing?" "After all that arguing you must be tired to be on your feet, and like the gentleman I am, I shall carry you through the threshold." He said with one of the cutest while hottest smile he had flashed me yet. I said back, "Your acting like we just got married or something." I tried and failed containing at my laughter. He answered, "Are you seriously refusing a piggy back ride." "Who am I to say no." I hadn't been to his house, like ever, so of course I was a little nervous, but him carrying me in helped. He wrestled to get the key out of his front pocket, but he finally managed to get a grip on it. Taking no time, he unlocked the door and had already put me down on the counter in the kitchen. He went for the fridge and pulled out two beer bottles, passing me one. I opened it at the same time he did, but before taking a sip, I asked "Won't your parents be pissed finding you and a girl, who's not your girlfriend by the way, on the counter with a beer bottle in her hands, having an under age drink with you." "Don't worry, they don't come home much, they're out of town until at least Tuesday." "Wait, you stay alone down here?" "No, I have my sister, we take care of each other, it's better this way." "What do your parents do to keep them away for this long?" "My father's job makes them travel alot, so they don't come here that often. I haven't seen either of your parents, where are they?" "It's pretty much the same deal as you, they work and travel alot too, it was just me and Lincoln, until we started high school, Lincoln met Fitz and I met Skye, we all became friends, we were pretty much inseparable, they helped us out with everything and we all became really close after that." "It's quite the romantisised tale you got there love." "Love?" "Yeah, fits you well." "I was wondering something?" "Yeah?" "What was your life like, before you moved here I mean." "There wasn't really much of a difference, it was just me Jemma, we were in different social groups in school, but home we were each other's best friends, my grades were pretty bad, I never had a steady girlfriend and I use to drink alot." "What made you stop?" "What?" He asked me confused. "What made you stop acting like before, the drinking, the grades, the girlfriend, everything." "I came here, felt like getting a fresh start, Jemma helped alot with the grades and the drinking. As for the girl, I found that not being an ass really helped with finding one." I couldn't help but laugh at the last comment, I still had one question lingering in the back of my mind, and being already half way through my beer, I couldn't help but ask, "So... why did your parents move down here, it's not like we're one big renouned city." "They wanted something low key, and a break from London, apparently moving here did the trick." "Did it help you guys, you and Jemma, moving here?" "Well Yeah, changed my life really, changed the way i lived, met people, you." He said tilting his head down. "So i made your list hun?" "Yeah, guess you did." He left his head back up and looked at me, we were both looking at each other, i felt a little bad because we both were with someone else, but right here and now, i didn't care at all. We both moved to the couch in the living room, he opened the tv and Fraisier was on, he seemed to lighten up just as the screen opened. It was kind of cute how he could be such an ass sometimes and then he could act like a child. It was hitting how he hasn't been like any other guy i met, i know, sounds cliché, but still.

GENERAL P.O.V.  
With both of them on the couch, their night few by, as did the rest of their week end. Bobbi had stayed at his house, neither of them setting a foot outside. As for Skye and Lincoln, then both had stayed at Lincoln's after Bobbi had texted him of her week end plans. Their week end had been mostly consisting of practising their new found 'powers' in the house, which will need some patching up afterwards, also lots of food and Netflix. And getting to FitzSimmons week-end, then barely slept at all, about 10 Hours, they were working on a project that included alot of science and math. Monday morning finally came back around, and everyone had to get up and get to school. They all meet up back at school, leaving in to groups, the girls one side and boys went the other. As usual, their classes were all boring, and monday finally ended. Every one headed back home. Nothing really interesting happened until wednesday roller around the corner. Morning started out the same, separating both ways, the boys mostly talked about school and other things. But the girls conversation was a whole other story.

SIMMONS'S P.O.V.  
This whole week had been pretty boring actually, tho something had changed, this senior, Will, had started talking to me more and i knew that the girls noticed. "So... Simmons, Will?" Started asking Skye. "What about him, we've just been hangning out that's all." "Well, i still don't like it, i'm shipping FitzSimmons." Then Skye turned to Bobbi, Shocked at the words that just escaped her friend sur lips. Skye asked "When the hell did you learn about stuff like that?" "What, i watch tv, still, i'm full on the FitzSimmons ship." "What the hell is a ship, 'cause i don't think it's a boat." I asked, they both laughed a little. "It's when we want two people to be together." Answered Skye. "Americans and their weird things." I say as we walk in the our first class. The first class was actually pretty funny, It was science and Tony Stark was in it, he managed to always make something blow up, so basically class was cut short. I went with Skye to the cafeteria, Lincoln and Fitz went to finish some homework at the librairy and we all saw Bobbi and Hunter yelling at each other and slipping away. I talked to Skye all the way the cafeteria, but before i cours actually walk in i was stopped by Will. I was standing in front of us and he said "Um... Simmons i was euh... Wondering if maybe you would like to, or maybe we euh... you know What, never mind." Then i said "Will, relax, now What did you want to ask me?" "I wanted to know if you would go out to diner with me tonight." He responded at a speed where i could barely comprehend what he said. I was shocked by What he said, and before i could start to over think, i heard Skye say "She'll be there." He just smiled and have us the information we needed to know for this date. I wanted for him to leave before turning Skye and asking her "What the hell?!?" "I saw you were beginning to over lord like you do and plus i didn't want any FitzSimmons shippers getting a wind of it before you answered him." And with that we sat down at the table and talked until our second class. 

GENERAL P.O.V.  
The second class they all had together again, It was math. 20 minutes in and FitzSimmons had already corrected the teacher twice, and about twenty minutes after that, Bobbi and Hunter had both managed to get detention today after school. The rest of their class was pretty uneventful. Lunch came around, and everyone hurried to the cafeteria.  Every one went to sit down at a table exept for Bobbi, but before she could sit down with her boyfriend, she stole a look in humter's way, and hurt flashed through her eyes as she saw his arm around her shoulder, all she could remember was their conversation Saturday night.

BOBBI'S P.O.V.  
~Flashback~  
We had been watching movies all day, nothing really happening, until a question pop in my head "hey Hunter, what are we doing?" "What do you mean?" "I mean this, us, here and now, were both with other people and yet here we are cuddling, watching movies, eating, and making out." "Okay, one were not making out, just kissing, and two, i don't know what were doing, but right now let's just stay in the weekend and we'll decide and answer all of this when the weeks comes back, okay?" I was too high on happiness to think clearly, so i just nodded with one of my goofy-ess smile yet, leaned back on his chest and went back to the Frasier marathon we had started last night.  
~End of Flashback~   
We hadn't really talked about the weekend, but ever since that fight and more in the locker room we had friday, all he could do was get on my last nerves and i knew exacly why, but i just wasn't really ready to say it to myself. I sat down at the table, knowing that Barton wouldn't be far behind, seconds later, i saw Barton sit down next to me. I couldn't help but see that both of us were stealing glances at my friends table, more prescisly at the foreign couple. I knew that as the days were passing, my breaking point is coming closer and I'm scared that it'll show. After half an hour of sitting, eating, and talking-ish, I saw Hunter and Romanoff head out the cafeteria but before they past us, he kissed her. I could literally feel my nails digging through the skin of my hands, I couldn't even look at them. Suddenly, I saw Barton launch off his seat, I turned my head to look at what the hell he was doing. One second he was getting off, and the next, his fist was meeting Hunter's face. As soon as i saw it, i sat up and pulled Barton away from Hunter as he was ready to strike again. Fitz had told me Hunter's reaction back in his lab, when he had seen the bruise i had on my arm that was cause from hitting the wall. And from his shallow breathing and the way his eyes were starting to drift off. I pulled Barton off of, practically pushing him away, and at this point people were gathering up around us. I nealed down, being at Hunter's level, grabbing his face to get a better look at him, i could see him literally drifting away, it was only the start of a panic attack wich means i could pull him back, but first i needed to get himout of here. I put my arms under his armpits, got him to his feets and exited to cafeteria, but before i could do so, out of the corner of my eyes, i saw my friends trying to pull back to what they were doing before. I passed the doors and i was just lucky that no teachers were on the other side, i rushed to where i hoped for god that no one was, the boys locker room. Sadly, my luck apparently had run out moments before, beacause the lacrosse players were finishing up getting dressed after their lunch practise. I opened the doors and saw all heads turn towards me, before i could even think, i said "Every body out now." I looked frazelled a little but then i shot them my 'i'm gonna kill you' look, and they all rushed out. I dropped Hunter on one of the benchs and i went to get some ice to slow down the inflamation of the bruise. I came back to see him in the same state then before i left. Since these panic attacks seem to be happening alot lately, i had started to read up on them, i learned that one way to stop them was to slow down their breathing, but he wasn't really in the listening mood, so before i could over think it, i just kissed him, i could feel his surprise but that didn't stop him. I felt his hands wrap around my waist, and i knew he could feel my surprise in his move, but that still didn't stop me from kissing him back either. After what seemed like a far too short moment he pulled away, his hands still cupping my face with his forehead on mine. I tried moving my lips to form words, but he bounced back faster than me and said "Why'd you do that?" "I read somewhere that holding back your breathing helps." "And how do you know that?" "A magazine." "Not the holding back your breath thing, the panic attack thing." "Fitz told me how you reacted after you saw that bruise on my arm, i figured you were having the same thing." "Yeah, well your instincts are damn good, love." "Yeah i know." I said in a bragging way. I slipped my arm back under his arm and helped him up. "You know i could do this myself, right." "Don't act like you don't like me touchimg you." I responded. "Fine, fine, now where to?" He asked, "Cafeteria sir, now let's go." I said dragging and helping him back to the crime scene. We walked back through those doors, me still helping him by holding him up. We entered and i quickly saw Barton and Romanoff holding hands, their forheads touching. I knew what they did and honestly i could care less. We just approached them, i said to Barton "I think we both know that this is over." "Yeah, i'm sorry." "No, it's okay it's not like i'm any better." "Well, i guess i'll see you around." "Yeah." I answered slightly smiling. I over heard Hunter and Romanoff's conversation and it went pretty much the same. Then we just walked back to the table where mine, our friends were. We both sat down and i heard Lincoln say "It's good to have you back sis." "Good to be back" Is all i managed to say. "How about we all go to our beach house this weekend, just us, no paties, no one else." Lincoln said. We all answered "yes" and nodded. We finished lunch, then our day, mine and hunter's detention, than just went back home, to finish off my day a nice-ish way.


	9. A beach house a step up

GENERAL P.O.V.  
By friday evening everyone was packed and ready to leave, they decided to take 3 cars, the lake house was about 2 hours away, they left around six and made a few stops along the way for supplies and eating. The first car had Fitzsimmons, it wasn't their descision since Fitz was pulling away ever since she had started 'hangning' out with Will. She knew that it wouldn't go any where with Will, he was just a distraction, trying to keep her mind from someone whom she taught didn't like her(Fitz). They both knew something was there and they also knew that neither of them were gonna admit it, at least, not now. The second car was Skye and Lincoln, they had recently publicly decided to start dating, they were in total peace with each other, nothing past making out had happened, but, at the back of both their minds, something dirty was linguering in hope for this weekend. In the third and last car was Bobbi and Hunter, they had been in a complicated 'thing' ever since that make out/fight in the boys locker room, they had a few more make out seesions while being in a relationship with others, but some how, they always managed to fight before, they hadn't told any one about the two of them, mostly because they thaught that nothing was really to tell, it's not like they had been dating or anything else for that matter. The ride was long and tirering, they all took turns driving, making the stops they had been given by Lincoln, they had a long 3 days weekend, (monday was off too) and it would an eventful weekend. They arrived around 8 p.m. it took then about 15 minutes to unload their cars and placing everything in the shelves and fridge. Soon after came the room placement, for at least the first night. Lincoln started "so, there are 3 rooms..." "You and skye are taking one." Interjected bobbi. "Why?" Asked Skye. "I don't think any of us are up for a lovy dovy chat ti'll three in the morning." Said Fitz. "Okay, so there's two left." Said Lincoln. "How about boys on one side and girls on the others?" Proposed Lance, it was followed with nodds and "Yes's". Every one went to unpack for their little road trip into their respectable room and they all agree to meet back down at nine for a tv marathon. They all had taken a little time to talk with their bunk mates and then they all went  back downstairs. There was a one couch, a huge chair and of course a gigantic flat screen. Skye and Lincoln were  the first one down stairs, they made popcorn and took up all the couch. Then Fitzsimmons both got down the stairs at the same time, walking down the stairs kind of awkwardly. Simmons had taken a seat in the chair and invited Fitz to join her.  Skye had said an 'awn' and Simmons had thrown some of the popcorn she managed to get her hands on earlier. Bobbi and Hunter made their way down last, she went to sit down on the floor leaning her back on the couch, he had a hesitant look in his eyes, wich she was quick to notice, she said "Don't worry, dude, the floor's not gonna bite or anything, and when we were kids i was sit down here all the time." "Yeah, until our olf dog, that was twice her side would attack her, trying to lick her to death." Every one laughed at the comment that Lincoln had just made, exept for Bobbi, who replied "Shut up nerd, your not the only one with incriminating stories here, mister pie butt." And with that last remark everyone tried to keep inside their laugther as to not get into the errupting sibbling feud. After a few more snappy comments and too much info for the others, they had finally gotten to the question for their night, what tv show to watch. There were two in play. First was 'Doctor Who' that had been brought up by Lincoln, which only got him a 'nerd' from his sister and Simmons had proposed 'Agents of SHIELD'. So far, it was the three boys on 'Doctor Who' and Simmons and Bobbi on 'Agents of SHIELD'. There was only skye left to decide. She said "Well... Lincoln is my boyfriend, but i have to say sorry because i'm on the girls team." It was now 3 to 3, and they knew they needed a tie breaker. Fitz had pointed it out. "It's 3 against 3, what do we do now?" But what the boys hadn't noticed is that the girls had a secret weapon hidden behind their backs litterly. Skye started directing her question to Lincoln. "Well... You do want me to kiss you right?" And then there was Simmons asking Fitz, "And you do want your pizza." She asked while danggling the food in front of him. And finally there was Bobbi asking Hunter, "and finally, you do want booze, don't you?" And all three of them knew they couldn't win this, so they just gave in. Lincoln had whispered-shouted to Skye "Your only watching it 'cause you think that inhuman guy is cute." "So, i saw you eying that other inhuman girl, you know the one who hangs around him, the hacker." After that Lincoln heard Hunter laugh and he switched his head to look at him and said "You're no better man, you're looking at the tall blonde." "So, i'm not the only one looking at the screen, Fitz is borderline staring at the british scientist." "Biochemist" he replied, then he heard Simmons laugh not-so-silently at him, so he took his revenge "Don't you laugh shorty your looking at the scottish engeneer." And then looking around the room for someone to attack and she had only one target left "Hey, what about Bobbi practically drooling over the british mercenary." She said as Hunter walked back into the kitchen, he sat back down, handing Bobbi a beer and he said out loud, "So you have a type?" And with that every one burst into laughter. They had already binged watched season one, so they started at season two. Around one a.m. they had reached the mid-season finale, sky had proposed "How about we do break, recap, and then start again" every one agreed, by then six bags of popcorn had been eatten, three arguments had been heated on the show and a six pack had been drown by the two sitting on the floor. After about half an hour of laughing, joking and babbling "they satrted the recap, "So SHIELD is like illegal now." Started Skye. "Not illegal but maybe just not perceved right by others." Answered Lincoln. "Did that inhuman girl just go through the change thing?" Asked Fitz. "No, she went through the mist, there's a difference." Insisted Simmons. "But what's up with the blonde one and that Mack, what's their secret?" "I'll bet you their together." Said Skye. "I do not ship that." Answered Simmons. "I think they could be cool together." Said back Fitz. "I think their better off as friends." Interjected Lincoln. "What ever it is, i'm betting that the brit could kill the blonde if he finds out what it is." Said Hunter. "I'll bet you the blonde could kill him before he even lift's a finger." Said Bobbi. "Your on." Hunter bet back to her. After that debate, they restarted their marathon. Around three a.m. Hunter and Bobbi, were kind of buzzed and FitzSimmons had already started another fight about some science thing, while Skye and Lincoln were cuddled up on the couch watching the show. Suddently Hunter jumped up and told every one he was going for a walk, and not far behind was a worried and slightly buzzed Bobbi following him out the door. Every one just shrugged it off and went back to their occupation, about twenty minutes later FitzSimmons headed upstairs to search something on their laptops about their argument. Finally Skye and Lincoln were alone downstairs, cuddled up on the couch, she was playing with his fingers, just paying attention to each other, having the tv as a back ground sound. He whispered into her ear, "Finally, the kids have calmed down." And she laughed and said "Shut up, they're kids but gladdly their not ours ." "Yeah, there's something i wanted to ask you." "Dude, stop using that tone unless your telling me your dying." She said slightly hitting him in the shoulder and turning around to face him. "Okay, okay, i'll stop, but here's my question, since we've been you know, dating, i realized i still haven't asked you on a proper date, so here's my question, would you like to go eat pizza at this little place not too far from here and then go Bowling with me tomorrow night?" She started laughing and a confused look appeared on his face. "Sorry, i'm really sorry, but that was really cute, your sister was right you are a nerd." She said. "Can we please not bring my sister inot this." "Fine, then should we bring your 'guy talk' into this?" "No, no please, but an answer would be releving tho." "Then, i would be pleased to go out with you tomorrow night." And a huge smile appeared on both of their faces. She snuggled back into his arms. While upstairs the debate was still into full fury. Fitz had just prouved he was right, but Simmons was way too stubborn to admit that she was wrong, so she tried steering the conversation another way, "But with the way i would do it, by adjusting the compressor, we could only be knocking them out with the gun." But Fitz wouldn't loose either. "But with my way, the bullet would travel twice as fast as a normal bullet would." "Then i guess i will just have to prouve you wrong back home." "I guess you'll have to then." And with that they both started to be taken by the sleeping world, falling asleep on the same bed as the other. Back downstairs, the two love birds were getting worried about the two that had skipped out earlier, Skye mentionned it first "I'm getting worried about Hunter and Boobi, they've been out at least two hours." "I know i'm worried too, but if they gets lost, the adress of this house is on the back of Bobbi's neckless and people in town know where she comes from so they help her get back out here." "Wait what?" Asked Skye." "Well, when we were kids, she'd go into the woods alot, she said she'd like it better out there, anyways she would get lost alot, so people in town kind of got use to driving her back here." "Well, at least they have each other." Said Skye trying to reasure him and herself and Lincoln finished off with"Yeah, that's exacly what worries me." She chuckled and they went back to watching the tv show. Hunter had hust passed the door(little time travel to the past(2 hours ago)) and Bobbi was fast behind him. Neither if them wanting to start an argument, they walked in silence for a while. Bobbi getting tired of the awkward silence between them, she said "There's this little tree house into the woods, wanna go?" He nodded and they changed direction heading for the woods, instead of the path they were on now, which led down the beach. Along the way, they started arguing but weirdly, it wasn't about them, it was about their two almost dopplegangner's on the show. They finally reached the little tree house. Bobbi went up first, continuing their argument. "What ever, dude, i totally think they're divorced because of him." "Bloody hell Bobs, it's obvious that it's because she kept lying to him and she's still doing it!" "What ever, you want more booze?" She asked. "You have booze in here?" "Yeah, so want some?" "Defenitly." She reached down to grab the bottle of whiskey and passed to him. He opened it and took a big gulp. Half an hour had passed and half the bottle was gone. They were still arguing about the show. "Bob i'm telling you, it's not cool of her to try to seduce him just to get intel from him." "So... it's not like he had said no or anything." "So she could have still stopped seducing him when she realized she was in love with him." "Woah woah, wait a seconde, you think she fell for him first?" "Well, yeah." "No way Lance, he's totally head over hills for her." "So how do you explain her vouching for him?" "I don't know, maybe she has a double agenda, she is keeping a secret from him." Bobbi said trying to keep her point. But Hunter knew she was loosing her grip and she was about to loose, but she still had at least one trick up her sleeve. "Oh come on, you and i both know she fell for him, espescially since he's her type." Stated Hunter. "So just because of the way he looks, she immediatly fell for him?" "Well, no not just that, but it must of helped tho." He said smirking. "Well, how do yout think he got her to fall for him?" She asked. "I'm sorry what?" He said surprised by the question. "You think your right and i think i am, so show me how you think he got her to fall for him." "Okay, well showing you it is." He got up, he felt a bit woozey after all they had drank but it was okay. He held his arm out to help her up, which she gladly took. 

 

He took out his phone and 'Stand by Me' started playing, she smiled hearing it and she said "Didn't know you had such an old soul." "Well, i figured you'd need someone you can count on to always stand by you so voilà. Now may i have this dance." He said while extending his arm out. "You may." She answered, taking his hands. They started dancing to the song, after a while, they both dropped their heads in each others neck, trying to ignore how close and kind of romantic this was for them. Neering the end of the song, he knew that this had to end eventually, but by now, he wasn't sure if he was still playing the game or if he was doing it for himself. Either way, he didn't want to be any where else, and neither did she. When the song finally ended, the next one started to play, and with their luck the song was 'Let's Get it On' so of course he did like the song told him and he was 'getting it on'. Before she knew it he pushed her on the wall behind them, their eyes locked as she moved her head up, looking deeply into each others eyes, it wasn't like anything they had experienced before. This one felt more, soft, passionate, intimate. Usually, before having a moment, they would be yelling at each other, but right now it was just them without a care in the world. They both slowly leaned in and after what seemed like forever, their lips finally met in the middle. This kiss was different tho, it was slow, passionate, intimate, not rushed or anything else. Not that it wasn't steamy and hot, but it was just in a different way than usual, this one let out everything they needed to say without having to say a word to each other. After what felt way too short for both them, they pulled away, taking back their breath. His hands had managed to find their way around her waist and hers around his neck clingning onto him like she was scared he was gonna float away. He said trying to remind himself that this wasn't real, "And that's how i think he got her to fall in love with him." He whispered to her with their forheads still glued together. Even with his words, both of them knew that this wasn't about the game anymore. But neither of them were going to admit it. Instead they let go and laid back down on the wooden floor. During the night, they talked about their past, futurs, school, home, but never once directed the subject directly at their relationship. They had eneded up falling asleep, her cuddled up in his arms, her head laying on his chest. Both of them knew that this wasn't going to last forever, but they could enjoy the moment they had now. The sun passing through the small cracks woke them up, they a small hangover, nothing that bad, tho looking at light proved itself to be hard, so looking aroung a little, Bobbi found two pairs of her old sunglasses, passing him one, then they headed down the small ladder and finally walking back to the house, where no one was even woken up. The next day was pretty normal. Around seven, no one had noticed that Lincoln had been missing until someone rand the door bell. She had been ready for their date and she was starting to wobder where he had disapeered to. She went to open the door, and there he was, her price charming, holding a rose in his hands. She smiled and said "Hey" he replied the same and they went out to his car. Music blasted in their ears as the car was moving forward, finally reaching the pizza place after a few songs. Lincoln turned the engine off while skye turned down the radio. He rushed to her side of the car and opened her door. "What a gentleman." She said smiling like a child. They entered the small pizza place. Not many people were inside, a couple in their 70's and another in their 30's. Skye was stunned and Lincoln asked "So what do you think?" "This is amazing, i love it." And she kissed him on the cheek. They moved to a corner booth, at some point during the night their conversation had steered towards their futur. "You see that couple over there, that's us in fifteen years." Lincoln was reffering to the couple in their thirty's, the man was practically feeding her, but both teenagers couldn't stop thinking of the joy if they ever got together at that point in their lives. Then Skye turned her head looking over at the older couple in the other corner. Pointing at them, she told him "And that'll be us in fifty." And both of them started laughing. Went he got control back, he told her "Daisy 'Skye' Johnson, i love you." "Well, Lincoln Campbell, i love you too." After wards they headed out and went to the bowling alley. Having the time of their lives. Lincoln was winning from a far. Skye had said. "No way your that good your cheating dude." "How can you cheat at bowling?" He asked her. "I don't know, how are you so good?" "I use to come down here alot on the summer vacations, i guess i took a liking to coming over here." "Yeah, well your hours were well spent." "Thanks." He said, they continued playing until closing time, which was at one a.m. They drove back, laughing, signing, talking, having fun. Arriving home, they noticed that the door was locke, licky he knew where the seconde key was. They got inside and noticed that no shoes were on the ground and no sounds were heard. They looked at each other and she said "Do you think its possible?" "That they're all out, yeah i do." "Let's just check." They check every room and no one was seen. They were on the second floor, they met back into the hall way, just looking at each other. "They're all gone." Said Skye witha smile that practically reached her ears. "Were alone." He responded with the same smile as hers. She asked teasingly, "So what do you want to do?" "I don't know ,maybe something like this." He whispered in her ear, and then he started to kiss her from her jaw down her neck and then to her shoulder. She tiltedher head backwards, just living into the moment. He backed her up against the wall, she wrapped her legs aroung his waist, he held her tight while carrying her to their room. She told him inbetween kisses, "Maybe, you, should, close, the, door." "Yeah." Was all he said, before kicking the door for it to close with his foot. And weel i'm pretty sure you guys can asume what happens next. A while after the couple had left Hunter and Bobbi had also exited the house going back to tree house, a six pack of beer in his hands and questions filling her head, they made it there after a short walk... They started arguing after a short while, but that night was filled with laughter, joy and simpleness for then, nothing intense, just fun, they had fallen asleep like the night before in the small tree house, in each others arms. A while after every one had left Fitz and Simmons had been left alone in the living room with this awkward tension between them. After a few seconds, Fitz asked "would you, um maybe want to go swiming or something?" "Um, yeah sure." After wards, they both got upstairs and change. Fitz was readynafter only a few secondes, but Simmons sure had taken her time, but she wanted to leave an impression, so she pulled her hair up in a messy bun, trying her best to make it look stylish, put on her favorite bikini and grabbing her towel, she then exited the room. Heading down the stairs, Fitz's jaw practically dropped at the sight of her. She was quick to notice his reaction, and she was quite happy she could still get a reaction from him that wasn't anger, after all, all she'd seen of him since this week had been either in the labs or arguments for some things she didn't want to argue about. They headed out to the little beach out side, silently, neither of them knowing what to say. Without even thinking twice about it Fitz dropped his towel on the ground and jumped into the water. Seeing act so careless and childish just made Simmons smile, it didn't take her long before joigning him, they had a few competitions in the water, turns out that above water, Simmons was the faster swimmer, but under, Fitz had won hands down. It surprised her how athletic he looked in the water, and for once, she was glad she had told Will that she'd rather be friends. After their competitions, she had decided to just float around for a little bit. It had been a moment since she had seen Fitz, and she was starting to get worried, but before she could think twice, something grabbed her and pulled her under water. It had only taken seconds for her to get free of 'it's' gripped, then she turned around, seeing it was her missing man. They both went back up above water and took a breath. After her lungs were filled, she slightly smacked him on the shoulder, he grabbed his shoulder, acting like it actually hurt and let out an "Ow!" "Why'd you do that, you scared me!" "I just figured it'd be funny and it was." "Well, i'll bet you i can stay under water longer." She said in a childish way. "Wanna prove it?" He asked. "On go?" "1, 2, 3, Go!" He said and they both ducked under water. After 40 seconds she went back up, not being able to stay any longer, but after an alarming time, he still wasn't back up, she went back under and found him just floating. She dragged him out to the beach, checking his pulse, noticing he had none, she started CPR. After two minutes she getting ready to give up, as much as she didn't want to, but she told herself that she would try mouth to mouth one more time, if it was to reanimate him or just to taste his lips one last time, she'll never know, but just as her lips touch his, she felt his hand on her neck bringning her closer, he was kissing back, and before the command to stop could even be made in her mind she was kissing him back. It took her half a second in which she hesitated but then her heart took over her brain for the first time in forever, and she let his tongue explore every inch her mouth while she did the same to him. Finally stopping to fill their lungs, both of them had huge smiles plastered on their faces. Neither of them knew why, but it had never felt better to be with someone. They both got up, picked up all their stuff at the same time and walking back to the house as if it was a silent agreement. Walking back in, the let each others hands go, reluctantly. They both went upstairs to change in silence, exept this time it was a comfortable silence not an awkward one. They both came back down minutes later, still in silence, they both sat down on opposite sides of the couch, not really knowning what was gonna happened. Fitz turned on the tv, on to a horror movie, like any clichés. After a while, jemma was in his arms, scared half to death. One of the most scariest part of the movie was coming up, and they both knew it. She tried to hide her face in her hands, but he had other plans. He turned her so that they were facing each other. He told her "Jemma don't worry, it's just a movie, it's not real." "I know it's just that..." And before she could finish, his lips were on hers once more, this time it was less rushed, but just as spontanious and passionate as the last one. He kaid her down on the couch, her hands were gripped around his neck, her fingers slightly brushing his short curly hair. His were around her waist, holding as if he was scared she was gonna disapeer from his grip. In that moment she had never felt more safe, and he had never felt anything like it. Their hands were exploring each other's bodies as if they had just found a treasure, which we guess they did. But before they could move too fast, he stopped them. "Wait, if i, we want to do this right, this isn't the way to do it, so how about we go take a walk on the beach?" "I'd love to." Was her answer. They both got up, walked out and locked the door. They had walked for a good hour just holding hands and looking at each other. They finally decided to take what was suppose to be a small break, but they ended up falling asleep in each others arms.


	10. A fixing storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm hits the city, leaving everyone vulnerable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning  
> There's mentions of past drug/alcohol abuse in this chapter and an abusive father, so if it's a trigger, i suggest skipping the chapter

Monday they decided to head back to the city, leaving around 2 p.m. The weekend had been from boring to explosive, passing everything in between.  No one had really talked to each other describing what had happened this weekend. Arriving back to their respectable houses at 5 p.m., everyone decided that they would see each other the following day at school. Tuesday morning approached fast, finally arriving. Like every morning, everyone met up and divided into the two groups, few words were exchange before classes, being afraid of saying the wrong thing. The week was impressively boring for every one, same awkward talks to each other in the morning, classes were as boring as usual and after school was a little different tho. Skye and Lincoln had tried to study after school, without actually ever learning anything, being distracted and all. Hunter and Bobbi passing most their time after school in detention trying to avoid each other as much as possible, trying not to fight or do something else, which brought up some questions from Izzy and Idaho, whom have both been hangning out more and more with the pair. FitzSimmons had been invited to speak at a conference in a few weeks, which was a huge honor for high school students, but still didn't help the situation as neither of them had talked about their weekend together. Everyone could see that Hunter and Simmons had been more and more nervous all week, but no one actually asked the question. Friday night came, finally the final bell announcing the once again weekend rang. Outside was a huge storm which was so strong trees were falling in it's path. It was raining really hard, with lightning and strong winds. Lincoln had decided to spend the weekend at Skye's house since her parents were out on a romantic weekend get away. The storm had planned to stay over the town all wenkend long, or at least that's what the meteorologist said. Which meant that both Bobbi and Fitz were left alone. His parents weren't much in the picture either. Hunter and Simmons had driven home taking as many detours and driving as slow as possible, still being careful on the road. They knew that as soon as they would set foot in their house, hell would take over. They arrived about 45 minutes later, alredy having a discouraged look on their face, not even stepping inside yet, only seeing the foreign car in the drive way. They knew that their parents were home. Nothing really went well when all of them were trapped in a house, and now that the storm was heading into it's worst so far, nothing seemed to show that something good was going to come out of this night. They both passed the door, dropping their bags on the couch, walking straight towards their bedrooms, trying to avoid the their parents. But just before they both could take on the last step, they heard "Kids! Get down here."

SIMMONS' P.O.V.  
"The beautiful voice of our father beloved" I Sarcastically said under my breath. At first, i didn't think anyone heard it, but Hunter did, which caused him to laugh a little. But our fahter also got wind of it, without making out what i said. We both reluctantly and slowly turned around. Father asked me "What was that Jemma?" "Nothing father." "I thought so. Now both you children come sit at the table and don't dare talk back to neither of us." We both nodded, scared that if we said something, they could find our bodies on the beach tomorrow morning, which was a real out come in our lives. The more the years had past, the worst it has gotten. The beating's on Hunter were becoming more and more visible, which is one of the reason we moved, and the verbal beatings on me had been pulling me further and further from happiness. He never had actually hit me but there were a few close calls. Mother had never done anything to help us, she knew everything, but she never help, she didn't even let me take Hunter to the emergency room when father broke Hunter's jaw and a few ribs, Hunter couldn't even walk straight for the next 4 days. We knew something was wrong, mother didn't even look at us, she was too 'concentrated' on washing the dishes. Father didn't even want to wait until he started yelling at us. We haven't seen either of them in over two months and yet here they are pretending that we ow them everything we have. He yelled at little at Hunter for the usual, and we could litterlly smell the alcohol from his breath. He yelled at Hunter about the usual, girls and grades. All this did was remind me of the night my Father drove me over the edge.  
~Flashback~  
It was around 3 months after my father had first hit my brother, it was happening more and more often, but Hunter had told me to not say anything. We both knew that our parents were home and had made plans to stay else where during the night. I had forgotten one of my books in my bedroom and i really needed it. Hunter had warned me about going back there past 8 p.m. but i just ignored him and went any ways. I drove there in my car, parking two streets away so my father wouldn't know i was there. It was 9 p.m. and i noticed that my mom wasn't there, basically i was alone with him, much to my hatred. I tried being as silent as possible but it didn't work. He grabbed my arm, hard, before i could even reach the stairs. He turned me around and pushed me into the kitchen. I stopped when my back met the counter. I was used to being pushed around by now, it was becoming one of his habbits. He came closer and started yelling at me. I had spotted the scotch bottle earlier on the table, so i knew this was gonna be bad. He started mentioning my falling grades that have been fastly dropping from an A+ average to an A-. At some point i started tuning him out the best i could, though it wasn't the easy-est to do due to all of the insultes he was throwing at me, i really regretted not listening to Hunter at that moments. I was almost fully in my transe, but before i could completly disapeer in another world, my father said "You little whore, your no better than your mother using yourself just to get only what man can have, you probably can't even tie your shoes on your own!" And at that i snapped, i ran passed him, faster than i ever did, went up to my room, picked the shortest dress i could find, and ran downstairs as fast as anyone could. After passing the door and hearing a few more insults from my father, i ran to my car two streets away. I got in and looked at myself in my reer view mirror, i hadn't even noticed i was crying. I quickly removed the tears from my eyes and decided to change in the back seat. Afterwards i drove to the badest part of town, the one with highest crime rates in a 50 miles radius. My brother had told me he was going at a party to that part of town, and considering i needed to forget everything that had happened, i found the party. I stepped inside and not long after i had a drink in my hands. I woke up the next morning in a strange car, not really remembering anything from last night past my tenth beer.  
~End of Flashback~  
He kept yelling a little bit longer at Hunter, i heard him say "And school, what kind of incompetant can't even stay the hell out of detention." And with that i snapped, i had never been able to protect my brother, but hell be damned if i was letting my father ruining all the progress Hunter had did since we moved out here. "How dare you say that him, he's better since both of you left us alone again." I didn't think through what i was say, i just came out in a blur. My father turned to face me and said "What did you just say you little slut, you do not talk back to your parents that way!" "Then it's a good thing your not father!" I yelled back at him, not realising that what i was saying could very well get me killed. Before i could register what he was doing he raised his hands and slapped me across the face. I stumbled to the ground, falling backwards flat on my back, holding my left cheek. It didn't even take a second before i heard something crack, i had originally thaught it was Hunter's jaw that had produced the sound, but i re-opened my eyes and found that my father was holding his own jaw. I was slowly getting back up shooting a look at my mother, she had a terrified look inside her eyes, but she was frozen in a corner of the kitchen, which told me that it was just us against father dearest. Father quickly recovered from Hunter's blow to the face and through his fist at him, i saw my brother flying through the room, finally stopping when his back met the pavement. I took the opportunity to trip my father before he had taken a second step. He fell hard on the ground, Hunter was still on the ground, doing his best to get up, my mom was just frozen out of fear, from us or father, we'll never know. Father got back on his feets in no time, he grabbed my arm, slamming it against the table, i heard a 'crack' and i was pretty sure it broke, but i had too much adrenaline bottled up inside to stop. I saw father form a fist with his hand and raising it in the air, but before he could hit me, Hunter grabbed his arm, turn him around and pushed him sending him to the ground. Father got up, again, how the hell is he doing it, anyways, he got up, but before completly regaining his balance Hunter threw his foot in his ribs. Father leaned against the counter to stay up. His hand quickly found something sharp, so he grabbed it without thinking, and pointed it at us, Hunter quickly placed himself in front of me protectively.  I circled the living room and went behind father. He was trying his best to stab Hunter, but the amount of alcohol wasn't helping. Trying to escape a hit, Hunter moved his body to the right, only to receive a kick in the ribs, sending him to the ground. Father threw himself at my brother, it only took half a second until i saw the knife pierce the skin of Hunter's abdomen, i heard him let out a silent yell that broke my heart. At that moment i decided that my father wasn't my father, he was someone hurting my family and i was going to do what ever i needed to protect it, even if that meant killing my own flesh and blood. I grabbed the scotch bottle that M. Hunter left on the table earlier, i got closer to him, just as he was getting back up from stabbing my brother, but before he was completly on balance, i swung the bottle on his head, explodind in a million little pieces of glass every where. I saw him go down, and on his way down, his head hit the corner of the counter, i'm pretty sure that the neighbours could hear the horrifying sound it made, thesound of a fractured scull. I didn't look twice at that monster before quickly moving over to my brother. I grabbed a towel from the kitchen and applied pressure on Hunter's wound, he was still conscious and i asked "Hey can you stay awake for me please? I can't loose you." He nodded. I wrapped my arm under his shoulders and helped him to his feets. He was loosing blood, but not to an alarming amout, so far. We made it to the front door, i opened it the best i could, the storm out side was still taking it's rage out on us, just before i could close the door i turned around to look at the unconscious body of our old father, my mom was finally moving kneeling next to him, she saw me looking and yelled over the loud sound of the storm "Get out and don't ever come back you killer!!!" I had never been as hurt as that moment, but i pushed it down, realising that my only family was my grand-mother and the bleeding boy in my arms. Honestly, if we haven't met the group were proud to call friends, i probably wouldn't even been able to find the strenght to do everything i did, i probably wouldn't even know where to go. But now, i knew exacly who to go to. When we reached my car, we were both soaking wet. I could see him slowly drifting away, i shook him at little and he woke up. I told him "Keep pressure on your wound." I could see pain flash through his eyes but he must been used to it since it disapeered not long after it appeared. I knew mu options, for him Bobbi and for me Fitz, honestly seeing his face is the only thing keeping me from falling apart. The storm made everything black outside out of the distance of the head lights. It was storming like a bitch, which is a term i don't use often. I knew Hunter would need more help than i do right now, if he wanted to keep breathing. And so i drove to Bobbi's, i had overheard Lincoln say that he was staying over at Skye's this weekend, so i'm guessing it's just her. A couple meters away from her drive way, a tree had fallen over the streets which meant i couldn't reach the house. I knew what do to, but i didn't like the idea of leaving him alone, but still i told him "Hey Hunter stay awake please, i'll be back real soon okay." He said a soft "Okay." At this point i miss him talking my head off with anything and everything. I checked his wound once more, i was getting worst and the seat was practically soaking in blood and water. I made quick work of my seat belt and exited the car. Before leaving, i didn't even have my mind on grabbing our coats before heading out, as a result, i was running through the streets in a white blouse and a black pair of jeans, with blood dripping over various parts of my body. I reached her doors after a short time, knocking as hard as i could, hopping to god she didn't think i was a robber or something. She answered meerly seconds later, looking sleepy and annoyed, but in her defense, it was neerly ten p.m. She slowly opened the door, while doing the same with her eyes, saying "Simmons what the hell it's... Oh my god what happened, are you okay?" Concern written all over her face. "There's no time for that, i need your help, come on, Hunter's in my car." It didn't even take her half a second after i said my brother's name that her shoes were on, she had passed the door, closely following me from behing. I honestly didn't know what her reaction would be, but to react this fast was a suprise. In no time we were back to my car. I opened the passenger door and looked at her face for the immenant reaction. All i saw spread across her face was sadness, but it disapeered quickly. She asked "What happened?" "There's no time for that, now help me get him inside your house." The car seat was soaked in blood and water was dripping from the three of us. She helped me get him up, as he was battling unconsciousness. We picked him up, and started to walk as quick as i could to her house. It didn't take her long to ask "Why bring him here, Lincoln's not home." "I know, but i, we, can all see the looks you both share, it's not something light." "But still..." I cut her off. "Look, i know this is not a good time to push it, but even if you guys aren't ready to admit it to yourselves, we all know your falling for each other, and even if i've always been the only one to protect him, i can see you would do the same for him, so as much i don't like leaving him, i'm trusting you with the only family i have left." We carried him through the doors when ahe said "Your not staying?" "I can't, i just... need to see someone else." "Fitz." Is all she said. I nodded. We carefully laid him on the couch and i went flying for the door. I turned around one last time and i heard her said "He'll be fine, i promess, now go." And with that i ran back to me car, completly soaked, but i couldn't have cared less about that. The only thing that was on my mind was Fitz, i couldn't explain, i just needed to see him. When my father's hand connected with my face and i went down, all i could think about was hopping to see my friends, him, one last time. I drove as fast as i could in this bloody storm, reaching his house minutes later. The whole car ride was filled with my brain battleling out wether i should tell him that i am completly in love with him. Just thinking about telling him made me nervous, but also kind of happy. At the point where i walked up the stairs to his front door, i was still bleeding, and still hadn't gathered the courage to tell him, but i wasn't disencouraged either. I walked up and knock, my brain still knee deep in the debate. When he answered, all i could see was one of the best man i have ever met, i knew i couldn't just bring my hell into his life. So when he said "Jemma...?" I couldn't just stand there and before i knew i told him "I'm sorry, i just can't do this." I turned around, tears threatning to fall, as i ran back to my car. I put my hands on the handle, but before i could open it, a pair of hands pushed it back closed and turned me around. Fitz was just standing there looking at me, just his eyes on mine, like he could read me. I tried to look down, but he put both of his hands on the side of my face, lifting it back up. I said "I can't do this to you, i can't bring you into this." He quickly saw the blood running on my forhead and wiped it off, not asking any questions, "Jemma, you can tell me anything." He told me. "No, not this i'm sorry, i just can't..." "I care about you, nothing would scare me away from you." He said cutting me off. "That's the problem Fitz, the things i did before i came here would drive you away, just like it did to everyone else." "Look at me." He said, tilting my head up. "Nothing can scare me away from you, okay, i care too much." "That's the thing Fitz, i don't just care about you, i love you!" I yelled over the storm, without exacly realising the words i said. Only after hearing them, i known i shouldn't even think it. I tried escaping turning around to open my car door. By now i was completly soaked, from my head to my toes, but somehow, this wasn't the worst part. The storm had added thunder to it's never ending list of scary things it can do. Every thing around me was getting louder and louder, slowly scaring me. I turned around trying to open the door. But somehow it one again closed before my eyes, and the next thing i felt was Fitz turning me around and pushing me against the car, pining me on it with his whole body. He stared at my eyes like he could somehow see into my soul. Even though i was soaked, i never felt more heat in the pitt of my stomach. It only took him a few seconds, eternally long seconds, before his hands were on each side of my face once again pulling me closer to him and not long after, his lips were on mine begging for entrance, which i granted almost immediatly. His tongue was visiting corner's of my mouth i didn't even know existed before he found them, like i was the lock and he had the key. He pulled back saying "I love you too." We were both smiling like idiots, but neither of us cared, at all. He kissed me again, but this time it was even more passionate than the last time, because it was apparently possible. I hooked my hands around his neck, while he put his on my waist. He suddently moved his lips from mine, to my jaw then my shoulder, quickly finding the spot i never even knew i had, which made me throw my head back, giving him more access. After what felt like the best thing ever, even though my lips were missing the taste of his, he went back up, meeting his lips with mine once again. In no time, one of my legs was wrapped around his waist. He pulled his hands under my thights, brigning both my legs to wrapped around his waist. My back was still to the car, while the pouring rain was still going at it strong over us. I don't know how, but we managed our way to his front door. He passed it, kicking it close, as he was still holding me. He backed me once again, against the door this time, we made quick work of both our shirts, as they flew somewhere in the room. We were slowly making our way downstairs to his room, taking off our shoes in the process. Finally, we reached his room, as the door was opened. He quickly closed it with his foot. Then his gently dropped me on the bed, our lips hardly parting until the point where he asked "Are you sure you want to do this." I only nodded, knowing i wouldn't want to be any where else in the universe. We were both just smilimg the biggest smiles, before he kissed me again. That night was the first night in long time if not forever, where i didn't find myself scared or fearing the next day, all i knew is that i was loved and i loved and that's all that mattered at that point.

BOBBI'S P.O.V.  
The storm outside was going hard, amd i didn't even want to step outside. But when Simmons came knocking with that look on her face, and the way she had said his name with such worry, i didn't even know what i was doing until i brought him back into the house. I understood that Simmons had to go see Fitz and all, it's not like they were being, at all, but what had picked my interest is how she said that me and Hunter were falling for each other, i couldn't think of him like that, i mean i don't, do i? Before i could answer my own question, i heard a quiet growl from his part, which honestly remimded me he was there. I went to the kitchen grabbing the medical kit, i knew i couldn't take him to the hospital, Simmons had shot me a text earlier saying so, as she also said so much, like we might be in live with each other, and to not freak out when i lift his shirt up, because it was apparently inevitable. I came back with towels and the medical kit, hearing him breath, which was a releaf. I had been doing pretty good in my biologie class, so i had enough knowledge to know that the knife hadn't hit anything important organs and i could take it out. I thaught he was unconscious, so i just pulled it out without too much of a second thaught, but he wasn't and he silently yelled, but it was enough to shatter my heart. "Ow!!! Bloody hell Bob, be careful next time." "Sorry." I said while trying to plaster an innocent smile on my lips. After a while, i noticed i was lost in his eyes, i just shook it off and grabbed the first aid kit. Starting out at the biggest wounds, i asked him "What happened Hunter?" "I don't think you'll ever talk to me if i tell you." "Come on, you won't get rid of me that easily." "Fine but promess me 3 things first." "Okay." "First, you cannot tell anyone, second, you can't ever bring me to a hospital and last you cannot call the cops." "Hunter your starting to scare me." "And i should, but okay here it is. My father has a stressful job and ever since i was a kid, he would drink to compensate, until one night it wasn't enough, so he started hitting me. Later it started to take a toll on my sister, we both lost ourselves, which is one of the reason we moved. When it started, we would both just go hide at my grandmother's, but when my father found out, he kicked her out of our lives. And then tonight, it was their first tome back at the house, and my father started yelling at me, Simmons was next to me, and for some unknown reason she talked back, so he slapped her, and i couldn't just let him advantage of her that way, so i fought back too. At some point, father broke Simmons' hand or so i think, then he grabbed a knife and stabbed me, next thing i knew, my sister threw a bottle at his head and he went down hard. I can still hear the sound of his scull crack as it met the counter." He turned his head to look at me, and when he did,  he found a blank expression in my eyes. He got up, painfully from the couch and said "See, this is why i never told anyone, now your afraid of me." He headed for the door before hearing me say "Hunter wait, i'm not afraid of you, i just can't believe any one would do that to both of you." He had stopped to listen to me, but had started walking again, out the door, into the raging storm outside. I didn't even think it over before following him. I caught up to him aroung the front of our garage. I stopped him, by placing myself in front. I said "Listen to me, i'm not afraid okay. If anything, i just like you even more, it makes you stronger." Trying to speak louder than the thunders. He answered "I can't drag into this, you could die." "I won't, i'm not leaving, not now, not then, not ever, looks like your stuck with me for a while." I said trying to lighten the mood. But he just turned around and stsrted walking away, again. I didn't to let him go, but what choice did i have. I turned myself around, but before i could even take my second step, he spun my around so that my back hit the garage door. He looked at me hesitantly for a second, then it disapeered, being replaced with his lips on mine. I didn't even think about it before i was kissing back. He stopped us before anything too far could have happened, and honestly, if he didn't, i don't know what would of. "He muttered "I can't do this to you." "How about this, were just friends, and maybe we give it a chance once both of us are ready, but for now, we tell each other everything, but we try to not touch each other, sounds good?" He nodded and i added "How about we go back in, light some candles, fix those injuries and read a book." And once again he nodded, and for the rest of the night we did exacly what we said, patched him up and then we read a book, since it had turned out we would be in a black out until at least tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thns to everyone reading this and leaving kudos, you guys make my days.  
> And i'll try to fix the mistakes at some point... probably


	11. the lights in our past

GENERAL P.O.V.  
Fitz had been up for over ten minutes, just looking at her looking at her, in a non-creepy way, when she woke up from her slumber. Turning around so that their eyes were looking at each other, she placed a small kiss on his lips. Pulling back she said "Hi." "Hi." He tried moving for her hands, but touching it felt different. All the joy from his eyes had transformed into worry, when he pulled her swollen hand from under the covers, after she had flintched when he first touched it. Taking a good look at it, he realised something bad had happened to her last night, before she arrived at his place. Seeing the look on his face, she suggested they get dressed. Noticing that both their clothes were still wet from last night, she asked to borrow some clothes from him. He dressed himself while leaving some clothes on the bed and waiting for her upstairs in the kitchen, while grabbing the first aid kit in his labs, he tends to blow up things alot, so he always keeps it there, just in case. He was met about five minutes later in the kitchen. She went to sit down on one of the kitchen chairs and he followed her closely, sitting next to him. Knowing what he wanted to do, she put her broken hand on the table, flinching as the cold surface touched her skin. Slowly and carefully he placed some ice on it. He asked "What happened Simmons." "I'm pretty sure you were there." She tried playing it off. "Not that, we'll talk about that later, who did this to you." He said motioning towards her hand. "It's kind of a long story." "Then it's a good it's Saturday, just tell me, nothing is gonna change." "Okay." She said as she realized he wasn't gonna let it go. "It's started back in England, my father has a stressful job, involved alot of travelling, so we didn't see them that often, we were with my grand mother alot, then we grew up, and drinking  wasn't enough to put him through his work anymore, so one night he started to hit Hunter, he made me promise i wouldn't tell anyone, he was my brother so i sticked to his demand. Then one night, we knew they were home, Hunter had warned me to not go to the house, but i didn't listen, i went anyways. It was just him and i tried pushing past him, but he grabbed me, pushing me backwards until my back hit the counter..." "Did that son of a bitch lay a finger on you?" Asked Fitz, the anger was boilling inside of him more and more as she went on with the story. "No, probably not the way your thinking, anyways he pushed me and my back hit the counter, he started yelling insults, i knew he had been drinking, so i just tried tunning him out, but then he called me a whore, that got to me, i flew upstairs, grabbed the shortest thing that you could barely call a dress, ran back down stairs, running past him, to my car, he threw a few  insults before i could leave, but they didn't hurt as much as a whore. Only in my car i noticed that i was crying, i wiped them away, changed and went to the party Hunter had told me about, the one he would be at that night. Then after that i started going in a down spiral, same as Hunter, alcohol, drugs, meaning less guys, basically everything that would keep my mind off of my parents. The only family i had left was my brother, we were protective towards each other. He kicked the ass of anyone who did something i didn't like, and i made sure both of us stayed in school. By the our father had cut our grand mother out of our lives. Then, when the town was starting to get suspicious of why we were arriving at school with bruises, my father moved the four of us over here. We started doing better lately, i gained back my old average, and Hunter even had an A in history, which trust me is surprising, and then we met all of you, it wasn't just the two of us against the world anymore, we had other people that cared about us. But then Friday night, our parents came back for the first time in since we moved out here. Our mother was frozen in the corner of the kitchen, our father had already downed half the bottle of scotch. He started yelling at Hunter and at some point i just couldn't let my brother fall into old patterns because of that monster, he was yelling things like back home, his grades, his friends, that he hadn't found a girl, i just couldn't let the past happen again, so i took his defense, then my father hit me, before long, all i knew is that Hunter had been stabbed, and the scotch bottle i had thrown at my father's head exploded on my father's head, and the horrifying sound of a fracture scull when my father's head hit the counter. I grabbed my brother, and ran. I shot one last look at my mother and she yelled 'get out and don't ever come back you killer'. I ran out of there pretty fast, i drove my brother to Bobbi's house, then i drove here. And here we are." When she finished her explanation, he had wrapped up her hand pretty good. He said in a reassuring tone "I'm sorry for what you went through." "No it's okay Fitz, i don't regret any of it, that man was a monster and wether he's dead or not, is hopefully not my problem anymore." After a few moments of science, she asked, "By the way, why was your first aid kit in your lab?" "I tend to blow things up, and i keep it there since the incident of 09." "What happened?" "Long story short, something blew up, me, Lincoln, Bobbi and Skye were blown against a wall and now if i want to test something with them in the room i have to have the first aid kit close." She couldn't help but laugh at his last comment, trying to keep the conversation a little lighter than before, she asked "Are these clothes yours?" She taught they were kind of big. He had already walked in the kitchen grabbing two mugs and pouring some coffee in them. "No they're Bobbi's." He answered while she gladly took the coffee cup. "Should i be worried?" She asked. He practically chocked on his coffee trying not to laugh. "No, god no, not like that, when her and Lincoln were 8 , their parents started coming and going, more often and longer. Lincoln would go at Skye's place and she would come here, it kind of became tradition, the first week after each time their parents would leave, she spents it here. Then when we hit 12, she didn't fit in my clothes, so she just brought some she could leave here. When i was ten, it was just me and my mom and for a week and a half, i had gotten no news from my mother. Bobbi and Lincoln figured it out by the third day, and they just told me i could go live with them. We needed Skye to do some hacking and the parents of all my friends to convince her to come back." "I'm so sorry Fitz." "No, it's okay, it's probably not what you think, it's not that she didn't want me, she just taught that she was holding me back. But she came back, and now she had a man and a happy family. But it kind of became habbit between me and Bobbi, just to show up at the other's door, no matter the time, it's quite nice, talking science and life, gave us another perspective on our problems." "But i thought that when we first met all of you..." "That Skye was her best friend and Lincoln was mine?" "Yeah kind of." "It's okay, that's what people usually think about the four of us, it just works out pretty well. We've all known each other for so long, so we're all kind or real close, we can just talk more openly to some more that the others." "It sounds nice." "It is, but it's nice that we met the both of you, we can explore difference aspects. I can talk more about hardcore science with you." "You couldn't talk science with her." "Yeah, i could, but usually it ended up around Star Wars or biology. Not that it isn't nice, it's just with you we can talk more about actual science instead of futuristic science, and i've noticed the way she talks about your brother, he brings out a side of her not many people have seen in her life." "You two talk about us?" Asked a curious Simmons. "We talk about everything, i wouldn't be surprised of she knew we would get together before i knew you. But it also doesn't take a genius to figure out she's falling for your brother." "Yeah about that, is it wrong if i told her everyone knew they were falling each other." And after what she said, he just laughed it off saying "No it's okay, she'll probably still be blind about it, though i'm getting an earful later." "Sorry about that." "It's okay, apparently, the both of us have something for those british accents." And they both laughed at that last one. After getting back their composure, she asked to go get a shower and he pointed her towards it. He waiting until he was sure she was in it until taking his phone out, calling for his best friend.  
*Phone conversation* (F: Fitz, B: Bobbi)  
B- Hello?  
F- Hey Bobbi it's me.  
B- Hey Fitz, is Simmons there?  
F- You knew she was coming?  
B- Well, yeah, she dropped off her brother off here last night.  
F- How is he doing?  
B- Why do you ask? Do you know something?  
F- Maybe, you?  
B- Maybe.  
F- Say it on the count of three?  
F+B- One, two, three, their parents are abusing them.  
F- Hunter told you?  
B- yeah, kind of, Simmons tell you?   
F- Yeah, so what do we do?  
B- I don't know, but we can't call the cops.  
F- Why not?  
B- Because neither of them wants us to.  
F- So what do we do?  
B- Did she tell you about their grand mother?  
F- Yeah, but not much.  
B- Maybe it's a good idea to get her to come here.  
F- Yeah, but should we tell Lincoln and Skye about any of it?  
B- I don't know, but for now how about we take it slow.  
F- Okay, coffee at four?  
B- See you there.  
*End of Phone Conversation*  
The day was pretty uneventful, the swelling in Simmons' hand was going down, slowly, Hunter had woken up around 11 a.m. they emergency stitches still holding in place. Simmons had fallen asleep again around three and same for Hunter, so Fitz shot a text at Bobbi saying to meet at the coffee place in fifteen minutes. He arrived before her, taking a place in their usual booth in the corner, close to the window. He barely sat down before her feet crossed the door. They were both seated, after doing their usual greetings. The waitress Irene, didn't even have to take their orders anymore, they had been going there since they were 8, always ordering the same thing, two plates of chocolate pancakes and two chocolate milkshakes, apparently, the 8 year old verion of themselves never got enough chocolate and they never changed their order. After a minute, Fitz spoke up "So what are we gonna do about them?" "I don't know where to even begin." "How about we start by not letting them go back to their place for a while." "Hunter could stay with you and Simmons with me?" "Awn, can't get enough of your girlfriend?" "Shut up, what about you, miss mockingbird, anything happen last night that i should be aware of." "One, for the love of god, why do people call me that? And two, he kissed me, but were just going to be friends for a while, until both of us are ready. What about you, anything happen last night i should be worried about?" "Not much." Then her eyes looked at every spot on his face, until she exclaimed "You guys did it!" "Less loud, were in public." "Sorry, i just got exited, so what happened." "I'm am not telling you that." "No, ew, not that, what did you guys say before." "Before as in before i made a move?" "Yes dumass, now spill." "Okay, well, she came knocking and when i opened the door, she said "i can't do this to you' then she turned around, walking away, i caught up to her, closing the car door before she could get in. She told she couldn't bring into what she was going through. I told her nothing could scare me away, and that i cared about her. She told me she doesn't just care that she loves me, i kissed her, said it back and then we went inside." "Aw, that is so cute, it could be in a movie or a book." "Thanks, any ways how much did you bet on us?" "What?" She asked with a fake confused look spread across her face. He tilted his head a little to the right giving her his his 'seriously' look. "Okay, fine, i had twenty bucks on you two getting together a month after the beach house." "Did you win?" "If you guys tell people, yeah, if not it's your choice." "Okay, and one more thing, i thought about what you said earlier, with their grand mother, and i think it was a good idea to invite her to come down, here, all that's left to do is find her." "Okay, do we tell Lincoln and Skye about all of this?" "Absolutly not, your brother and Skye would never go for it and even if they did, they would end up telling Hunter and Simmons." "Okay, but we need Skye to find her." "Yes, and i have a plan for that." "Should i be worried or fascinated." "A little of both." He answered. After they finished their meals, they headed back to their houses, agreeing to tell everyone that they are all watching a movie tonight. Later that day, everyone joigned back at Lincoln and Bobbi's house. The worry on Skye and Lincoln's face was imminent, but they were stopped by Fitz and Bobbi from asking questions. They started the movie a few minutes later, around half way through, Fitz pulled Skye upstairs towards a computer, his plan was to ask Skye if she could help find Hunter and Simmons grand mother, as he said he would built a family tree to give as a present, he knew it was kind of lame, but that's the best he could come up with. Even being suspicious, she did as she was asked. It only took her a few minutes to find her, even less time to find her contact number. After that, the both of them went back downstairs to finish the movie. Both Bobbi and Fitz had planned to stay awake after the others, waiting later, so no one could find out what they were up to. Everyone fell asleep after nearly 1 a.m. the two friends snuck upstairs, out of earshot, not taking any chances of getting caught by anyone. it was about 9 a.m. over in London, which is where the grand mother is situated. Just calling took away what little courage they had, so when she actually picked up, both of them didn't know what to say, or where to start.

*Phone Conversation* (Gm: grand mother, F: Fitz, B: Bobbi)

Gm- Hello?

F- Yes, hello, were looking for Janice Hunter.

Gm- This is she.

B- Hello were friends of your grand children, Lance Hunter and Jemma Simmons.

Gm- How can i be sure?

F- Simmons loves science, does good in school, pretty reserved, brown hair, short, likes Star Trek better than any other movies.

B- Hunter is pretty good in history, he is everything but reserved, brown hair, short, likes Star trek too.

F- And the reason we are calling is because we are worried about them.

Gm- Worried, how?

B- It's regarding their parents... and the abuse.

Gm- How do you know about that?

F- They told us.

Gm- Than you two must be very close to them, they never told anyone before, exept for me.

B- Were glad they did, but they need help.

Gm- What happened this time?

F- Hunter was stabbed and Jemma's hand was broken.

Gm- Must have been bad, it never went this far before.

F- From what they told us, their father put up a fight, but so did they.

Gm- They fought back, why would they do it?

B- Because they believed it was the right thing to do.

Gm- But why call me?

F- They need help, which includes an adult figure in their lives, we were hopping you could be that for them.

B- They're going to be staying with us for the time being. But we hoped you could come take care of them for a while.

Gm- But their parents excluded me from their lives, if they learn about this...

F- Ma'am, their father is in the hospital, cracked scull from the fight. Their mother told them to never come back. Your the only family they have left.

Gm- Well that's not true deer, from the way you're concern, they have you two. But i do understand your point of view, and taking a visit wouldn't be such a bad thing.

B- You could stay with me during your visit, we have plenty of room.

Gm- Oh, i wouldn't want to impose deer.

B- No, it's okay, my parents are almost never home and Hunter is going to stay with me, my brother is staying with his girlfriend, there's plenty of room and i wouldn't mind the compagny.

Gm- Well that is very kind of you, where will Jemma be staying?

F- With me ma'am.

Gm- I have to ask, are you two together? I mean you and Jemma.

F- i beleive so we just need to clear it out, but i'd like to be.

Gm- I need you two to promess me something.

FB- Anything.

Gm- You won't hurt them.

FB- Wouldn't dream of it.

Gm- Alright, i'll see the both of you in two weeks.

F- Ma'am, can we ask one last favor?

Gm- Only if you stop calling me ma'am, call me Janice.

F- Alright Janice, could you keep it a secret, their fragile, we just want them to have a nice surprise for once.

Gm- Yes, i'd love to, i'm glad they found the both you.

B- Were glad they found us, alright two weeks it is then.

Gm- Have a nice day.

F- You too.

*End of Phone Conversation*  
Hangning the phone, the both of them were pleased of how that turned out. ''Do you think we did the right thing'' "I don't know, but let's hope this works out, i'm just worried about them.'' He answered. "How about we go get some sleep." "Yeah." She answered. They went back downstairs, falling asleep almost instantly. The next two weeks had been a little rocky for both Hunter and Simmons. Everyone close enough to them could easily see that both of them had PTSD, a little, only when teachers would yell at them or tried to touch them without warning. Finally their grand mother arrived, her flight touched down around 10 a.m. from London. Both Fitz and Bobbi went to pick her up, introducing themselves properly, they only had conversations on the phone. Apart from the three of them, no one knew she was here. Both Fitz and Bobbi had free classes, so they could take their time before heading back to school before lunch. They set her up in one of the guest rooms on the second floor. After she was set up, the both of them went back to school. Joingning their friends at the table, they tried their best to avoid the 'where were you guys' questions from the others. During the day, Hunter had managed to get detention, and Bobbi not wanting him to be alone, made sure she was there too, not that it was much of a problem getting there. The day went by pretty fast. Fitz had convinced Simmons to pass by Bobbi and Lincoln's house to make sure everything was alright. Even if he was a horrible liar, he did pretty well with that one. Lincoln and Skye who were also going there, didn't know there was going to be a special guest waiting for them there, with cookies. Lincoln was first through the door followed by Skye, Simmons and then Fitz. No one had seemed to notice Janice before she spoke up. ''Hello.'' Three of them jumped at her statement, exept Fitz who knew she was there the whole time. Simmons turned around, and then her eyes landed on her grand mother. In barely two seconds she was embracing her grand mother in a hug so tight Janice was starting to miss oxygen. ''Okay Simmons, you might want to back off a little, she needs oxygen too.'' Said Fitz, with a huge smile, happy of the reaction he saw on Simmons' face. She turned around and said ''Fitz you did this, thank you!'' ''I wasn't alone, Bobbi helped.'' ''Why would Bobbi help?" "Well, one she cares about you and two, you know she would do anything for your brother." "Thank you deer, for bringning me back here, i'm glad to be here now."Said Janice. "Wait, where are you staying?" asked Simmons. "She's going to stay with Hunter and Bobbi for a while. By the way, Lincoln your going to want to talk to your sister." "Yeah, i can see that." Then, proper introductions were made, and everyone gathered up around the table. Half an hour later, Skye and Lincoln had to leave to go to Skye's to 'study'. At 4:45, Hunter and Bobbi came through the door, laughing mostly. His back came through the door fist, so he didn't notice her first. Then he turned around and all the emotions from before left his face. He was paralyzed, hardly believing what he was seeing. Before he knew it, his arms were wrapped around his grand mother's neck, pulling her into a long and tight hug, as if he was still not believing it. Finally letting go, he asked "How are you here?" "You can thank your friends for that." "He turned around, looking at both Bobbi and Fitz asking "You guys did this." They both simply nodded, smiling at the sight before their eyes. He quickly embraced them in a hug, whispering a 'thank you', then he went to embrace his grand mother in yet another hug, in which this time Simmons was apart of. After a little while, the 5 of them went to sit down at the table in the kitchen. For what seemed to have been hours, Janice would tell old stories and memories from Hunter and Simmons' past to Bobbi and Fitz. The conversation took a turn when Hunter took out wip cream out of the fridge and started spraying his sister with it. The both of them started running around the house like children, laughing. Janice, Fitz and Bobbi stayed seeted on the benches around the table, after loosing sight of both Hunter and Jemma, Janice spoke up. "I'm glad those two found the both of you, their doing much better since last i heard of them." "We're happy to hear that." Added Fitz. "I can see the looks both of you give them, i can tell you more than just care about them." A slight blush appeared on both the younger ones faces. "Yeah, i'm pretty sure it's more, for the both of us, even if blondie won't say it yet, or just doesn't see it." Said Fitz."Hey, i thought you only used blondie on me when i said or did something stupid." Bobbi added. "You are doing something stupid." Is all he said. Seeing this going no where, Janice spoke up, "Ready to admit it or not, the look the both of you have, i'd recognize it anywhere, i've had it from the moment my eyes landed on their grand father until the moment he died." "It's nice to hear" Fitz added. "Just promess me neither of you would hurt them, they both have been through so much, they were so far down, i was scared we had lost them for ever. But somehow finding the two of you in their lives just makes it easier for those two to actually act like kids for a change, they've had their hearts broken so many times, i don't want to lose them again." "We won't hurt them." Started Fitz. "Neither of us" Finished Bobbi. And before either of them had time to turn around, they were both covered in whip cream. Just as any five year old's would do, they each grabbed a bottle from the counter, quick to follow their assailants. Janice backed away safely in the kitchen. After half an hour and then bottle of whip cream, the 4 kids came to sit down at the kitchen, were diner had been ready. Their night was spent remenescing, laughing and joking, just pure happiness.


	12. Bad things happen in bad weather

GENERAL P.O.V  
It had now been a week since Simmons and Hunter's grand mother had arrived and everything was going well. It was Wednesday in the following week when bad luck had happened for the first time. The city had helped everyone recover from the storm. There were still damages and the school had been struck by a tree, which gave the students two weeks off from school. Lincoln had practically been living at Skye's house since she was alone and his was almost always full now a days. It was getting late and Skye and Lincoln had both stayed at the librairy to actually try to study. It was closing time, around 10 p.m.  They decided to go once again for Skye's house. It was slightly raining outside, like it practically always was. Lincoln was in the driver's side as they both got into the car. "I'm telling you, the weather is trying to pull us into a constant state of depression." Said Skye. "Come on Skye it's not that bad." "I'm telling you it's out to get us." "Skye, relax, the rain will calm down and by tomorrow it'll be sunny outside." Lincoln added as he started the engine. "Then how do you explain that bad things always happen when there's bad weather outside." "Coincidence, or something like that, come on you don't seriously think that, do you?" "That bad things happen, yeah i do, at least when it's raining out side." "Your wrong, everything happens for a reason, not because of the weather." "Well i still think it's always gonna be rainning around here." "That we can agree on." He said while they both laughed. He was at a cross road when it happened, it went down so fast, he barely even had chance to react when he saw it coming. A truck was heading straight for them, the impact was on the driver's side. It was so strong that Lincoln and Skye's car was sent flying to the side. The both of them were knocked out by the impact, barely hangning onto life itself. The driver of the other vehicule was quick to dial 911 after the crash. Minutes later the fire department was there along with ambulances. Once both out of the car, they were rolled onto seperate ambulances. Along the ride, Skye had lost her heart beat until the medic brought her back. Lincoln had a major head trauma and she had several broken bones. Arriving at the hospital, the both of them were rushed to the operation room for emergency surgery. The extant of both their injuries was impressive, everything from brain trauma to broken limbs. That night Fitz, Simmons, Hunter and Bobbi were all at Bobbi's house with Janice, talking, joking, laughing, like most nights. At 11:42 p.m. Bobbi received a call from an unknown caller. She answered while moving a little bit away from the table where the others were. She answered,  
*Phone Conversation* (B:Bobbi, E:Emergencies)  
B- Hello?  
E- Yes, is this Miss Morse?  
B-This is she.  
E- Would you happen to know a certain Lincoln Campbell?  
B- Yes, he's my brother.  
E- We're sorry to inform you that he was in a car accident. He's alive and in surgery at your local hospital.  
*End of Phone Conversation*  
Bobbi couldn't even say anything back through the phone. She turned around facing everyone, while dropping her phone. The sound caught everyone's attention. Upon seeing the reaction on her face, everyone soon changed theirs to a worried one. Hunter was quick on his feet after seeing her knees buckle under what she had just heard. He caught her before her body hit the floor. Picking her back up and placing her on a chair, he asked carefully "Bob, who was that?" She tried to answer. "It it it was the the ope-ope-operator for the emer-emergencies..." She couldn't even finish her sentence by herself. A few tears left her eyes as she continued "Lin-Lincoln and Skye were in a, a car acc-accident, they're both at the-the-the hospital, a-a-alive." Not even a moment after she finished Fitz almost collapsed on the floor too, only to be caught by Simmons just in time. She sat him on a chair. Both best friends were in a shocked state as the two siblings were just paralyzed upon hearing the news about their now best friends and sadden upon seeing the faces of the ones they loved. Upon seeing the scene, Janice was quick to grab her keys and tell everyone. "Come on kids, i'll drive the four of you to the hospital." "The two sibblings helped the two devasted best friends to their grand mother's car. Once everyone was in, Janice started the engine and took the road. She was careful, seeing the weather outside and her heart broke everytime she heard the two her grand kids loved crying their heart out over the fate of their close friends and family. The trip was under five minutes. Janice was leading them towards the front while Hunter and Simmons helped Bobbi and Fitz reach the doors without crumbling. They two best friends had stopped crying but their eyes were red and puffy and their face just looked broken. Janice went to the front asking the situation of Skye and Lincoln. The four kids were sitting in the chairs in the waiting room. Janice came back to them to tell them the situation so far. The two that were in the accident were in emergency surgery, they were both in a car accident, a truck hit the side of their car, sending them rolling through the road. She also had to tell them them that Skye crashed in the ambulance but they got her breathing again. The five of them waited six hours before a doctor came out. The five of them stood up, the eyes of the four kids red and puffy. "Skye Johnson and Lincoln Campbell" The doctor called. After mearly a second the 5 of them were standing around him waiting for the news. "They were both in a car accident, miss Johnson had several injuries including a few broken bones and a mild concussion, as for mister Campbell, he has also a few broken bones but mostly he has a traumatic brain injury, he is now in coma, the both of them are, and the both of them should wake up, but mister Campbell could have a lost of memories once he is awake." "Um, okay, can we go see them?" Asked Simmons. "Yes, they are both in the same room." The doctor gave them the room number and the four friends went to their room. Janice had stayed in the waiting room, thinking it was better to let them do this on their own. They finally reached the room, Fitz slowly opened the door as the four friends were horrified by the sight before their eyes. Fitz, Simmons and Hunter were quick to both their bed side while Bobbi just stood in the door way, paralyzed by the scene in front of her. Hunter quickly noticed the missing presence besides him and lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Bob, why are you over there?" He asked realizing she was still in the door way. "I-I can't do this, not again." And then she ran out. Hunter tried following her, but he was stopped by Fitz. "Wait, i got her." Hunter nodded, taking a seat back in the chair he was in before. "Is there a reason why Fitz would be that quick to follow her?" Hunter asked his sister. "They're kind of best friends, don't over react." "Oh, okay." Then the both of them fell silent. Fitz had ran out of the room trying to find his best friend, it took him a few minutes before falling upon her. She was curled up in a corner, her face berried on her knees covering her face. Fitz slowly moved beside her, sitting, leaning back against the wall. "Hey, it's okay." "No it's not, you know what happened last time i was here, i can't go through it again."  
~Flashback~  
Bobbi ran inside, pushing the doors open, closely followed by her brother. She was onthe verge of crying when she asked the nurse at the desk what room he was in. The nurse directed her towards the room. Seeing as she was a twelve year old, she ran as fast as she could, passing numerous rooms as she went. Her sight finally landed on it. A person being put in a body bag. Before they could zip it completly up, she saw her. Her biological mother, the emergencies had called her earlier, reporting how her mother was shot in a convenience store earlier that night. Lincoln and Bobbi's parents were remarried after each having a child seperatly, which meant Lincoln and Bobbi were only half brother and sister, but they knew each other since they were both a month old, so it never felt as if they were only half. Her mother had shared custody of her until she started drinking, by then, her father won the custody battle. But still, she was her mother's emergency contact, which is what led us here. Upon seeing her face, Bobbi couldn't hold it in anymore, tears were just rolling off her cheaks now. All Lincoln could do was hold his sister through the worst. Their parents had already started to leave for long times, which meant that the neighbours drove them to the hospital. After neerly a few seconds, she crumbled under the pressure of her kneew, falling to the ground, crying on her brother's shoulder. They left the hospital an hour later. Lincoln was dropped off at Skye's and Bobbi at Fitz's. For the next week, she stayed at his house, crying herself to sleep, in her best friend's arms. He could relate a little, his biological father was killed when Fitz was just a boy, so he helped her through it.  
~End of Flashback~  
"I can't do it again." "You won't Bobbi, they said he was gonna pull through." "And what if he doesn't, i can't lose someone else here." "And you won't, now, come on let's go see how he's doing." Seeing as she wasn't moving, he added. "Barbara Morse, if i have to drag you back there i will and you and i both know i will actually drag you there which means you'll end up as the hospital's new vaccum." She let out a small laugh and he couldn't help a smile upon seeing his friend laugh. She slowly got up, grabbing the hand he pulled out to help her get up. The both of them walked slowly back to the room. They arrived and sat down in the available chairs. A few hours later, everyone had dozed off, until Skye woke up. "What the hell happened?" She asked while the others let out a drowned laugh at her response. "You two were in an accident." Answered Hunter. Skye tried and failed at sitting up. Both Simmons and Fitz were quick to notice her failed attempt before pushing her back in her bed. "You are not suppose to move, you're badly injured." "Great, i'm gonna be stuck with doctors FitzSimmons, aren't i?" Skye said while rolling her eyes. FitzSimmons were looking disaprovingly at her while Bobbi and Hunter had just huge smiles and nodded in approuval of her statement. FitzSimmons tried to explain the extant of her injuries, though it's not like she understood all the babbling they did while trying to. The two future scientists were bagering her with questions and things she was going to have to do once she gets out, while the other two were just trying their best to hold the laughter that was slowly consumming them upon seeing the reactions that Skye had after hearing some of the recommendations FitzSimmons had for her. After a few moments, a slight movement attracted their attention on the other side of the room. Fitz was the first to talk. "Do you know who you are?" "Lincoln Campbell." Every one let out a breath or release until. "But who are all of you?"


	13. Our moments of happiness

"But who are all of you..."

GENERAL P.O.V.  
After he let out his sentence, everyone in the room tensed up. But before any one could do anything, a couple of doctors came in, practically pushing everyone out of the room as they examined the two injured teenagers. The four friends decided to go back downstairs, where Janice was waiting for them all this time. Around 20 minutes later, a doctor came down telling the five of them that the two injured could go home, but Skye had a to use crutches for a while and that Lincoln did in fact lose his memories and there was no telling when he'd get them back. Two hours later, everyone was back at their own houses, most of them resting. The week end came soon after. Everyone decided that it would be good to try to get Lincoln's memories back. All of them were at his house, reminiscing and joking, getting close to no reaction from him. Saturday came to an end also quickly and Lincoln still didn't remember anything. Then Bobbi thought of something. ''Maybe he should go sleep at Skye's tonight?'' Everyone agreed exept Lincoln, who had apparently no say in the matter. Skye drove the both of them to her house, hopping to get a hint of her old love back. His memories had only been gone a couple days and seeing him without it being him only made her miss him even more. She drove in silence, not a comfortable one, only reaching her house minutes later. Lincoln felt a little weird approaching a new place but then again, practically everything was new to him. Following the girl in front of him, the two of them went inside the house. Closing the door behind him, he heard the girl-Skye say. ''You can go sit on the couch, i'll go grab us some food.'' When she turned around, to check on him, he was still standing there, not knowing where to go. ''The living room is down the hall."  She answered his unposed question, giving him a faint smile. He flashed her a smile back, silently thanking her as he made his way to the living room. He sat down on the couch, awkwardly enough, trying to not disturb anything. Skye came back with a bowl of popcorn and two bottles of water. Seeing how he sat on the couch, she said. "I know you may not remember, but when a human being sits on a couch, he can take more than an inch and sit comfortably enough as to not go to a kiropracter the next morning." A small laugh escaped the both of them at her comment, which relieved her, seeing as he practically hadn't smiled since leaving the hospital. She took a seat in the couch, on the other end, as to not push him. She turned to face him, but her eyes immediately fell on his, realizing he'd been already looking at her for several moments. After a little while she cleared her throat, making him realized he'd been staring at her. She said. "So i thought maybe we could watch a movie tonight?" "Um, yeah sure, what did you have in mind?" "I thought maybe Scooby-Doo: the movie?" "Scooby-Doo?" He asked. "Yeah, it's just an old tradition we use to have." She said smiling, remembering the first time they watched it. She put it on and it started playing. Nearing the end, Skye started saying the lines because she had learned them by heart long ago, after her lines, she didn't expect to hear anything else exept the tv, but then she heard a voice, saying the lines perfectly as if it had been his own words. She turned her head at the same time he did, meeting his gaze as she did. After the lines of the character he usually reprised, she said the ones that always came after them, still staring intensly into his eyes. The question may have popped in their head as how if he didn't remember anything he could say the lines, but neither said anything as they just kept on saying the lines. Both their smiles grew wider with the passing time, as they were getting closer and closer. The two characters said the same thing on the screen as repeated by the two teens, Skye barely finished the last word when Lincoln finally closed the space between them, making their lips meet in the middle. She melted into the kiss, to the familiar feeling of him, the feeling she missed so much. The kiss was slow, gentle, just like the first they ever had, a couple years ago. He pulled away slowly, with both their eyes closed. Their breaths were loud and their feelings were mixed up, but it didn't matter, at all. It took a moment before they fell out of the moment. He opened his eyes first and then he realized what he had done. He hadn't really thought before kissing her, he didn't even know what the two of them were before he lost his memories, but it had just felt so natural to kiss her at that exact moment, and he didn't even know why. The only thing he thought he could do was, "I'm sorry." "No, it's okay, it's not like i stopped you." She answered with a hint of a smile. They both pulled away and he asked. "What were we. before?" "We had been dating for a couple months, but we've been best friends since we were barely able to walk." "A couple months?" "Well, depends." "How come?" "Well, if you ask me, yes officially it's been a couple months, but if you ask Bobbi or Fitz, we've been married for the past ten years." She stated, smiling. "Fitz and Bobbi, the small scotish scientist and the tall scary blonde?" "Those are the ones, i actually remember their reaction, they were happy but Fitz said something like 'Hurt her and you're dead' and Bobbi told me 'If you hurt him, i will kill you, slowly and painfully." "Woah, so she really is scary." "Yeah, she kind of is, but she protected us from day one to now, you and her are the only reason why Fitz and i weren't bullied, well technically, Fitz was bullied a little in 8th grade, but Bobbi found out when the guy punched Fitz and he ended up with a black eye. Let's just say that the guy ended with an emergency trip to the hospital and then it became clear, you messed with Fitz and i, you mess with the Campbell-Morse siblings and let's just say that no one ever tried to even do so much as look at us wrong from then on." That made him laugh. "Good to know, and just wondering, the two with the british accents are..." Seeing he wasn't going to finish, she did it for him. "Are Simmons and Hunter." That's their names?" "No, Simmons' name is Jemma and Hunter's is Lance, it's just that they prefer their last name. They moved here around the beginning of the year and we all became friends with the two of them, they're really nice, Simmons' is basically Fitz's twin or something, it's cute, when they do science things they always end up finishing each others sentences. And Hunter, well Hunter he's like Bobbi, the two of them try to show as little feelings as possible, be as though as it gets, but when you get to know them, you find out that they would do anything for the people they love, which includes each other, they're just beings idiots when they ignore it and say they're just friends." "Okay so to recap, we've been dating for a couple of months but if you ask our friends we've been basically married, me and Bobbi stop people from bullying you and Fitz and sending them to the hospital if they do, Fitz and Simmons are basically sharing a mind and they are..." "Dating, i think." Skye said, not really clearing him up on the subject. "Okay, and Hunter and Bobbi are the same, but they're being idiots by ignoring they're in love with each other." "And now you're all caught up." She answered. They both yawned, which made her say this. "You wanna go to bed?" Even with the lost of his memories, he took the wrong way that question, giving her a weird look, saying 'What?' Quickly realizing how that sounded, she tried correcting herself. "I mean if your tired, like i am, if you wanted to fall asleep, you could do like we use to do and fall asleep in my room or if you prefer the couch or something else i can..." She was cut off by Lincoln. "Skye relax, i follow you, maybe i can even get some memories back." He said smiling, looking directly into her eyes. She smiled back, walking towards her room. When he saw her heading for her crutches, he stopped her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She looked at him questioningly. All he did was smile, which reassured her and he lead the two of them towards her room, following her directions. When they got there, she tossed him one of his shirts, and as he took it, he gave her a questioning look. "You use to come here a lot, at some point, some of your clothes just became permanent residents in my closet." The two of them chuckled at that. They changed and climbed into bed, falling asleep after only a few moments. Janice had stayed over at Fitz's with him and Simmons, thinking Lincoln would be better off if she weren't there for now. The three of them had stayed up late. Janice had been saying old stories about Simmons, kind of embarrassing ones too, which made her cheeks turn bright red when her new boyfriend heard them. The two kids fell asleep on the couch close to midnight as Janice went upstairs falling asleep not too long after. Hunter and Bobbi were at her house, not daring to go out too much, regarding his wounds. Like every night since he's been staying there, she looked over at the wound on his stomach. It was beginning to scar, and there no long time damage, though it had scared the hell out of the both of them that there would be. He was regaining strength every day, little by little. His other injuries had slowly decimated with time. He was cautious as to not rip his stitches out. After the storm, it was pretty clear that any sudden or loud movement would put him on edge, but she was careful around him. Every one that knew what happened had started walking on egg shells around him, except her, she knew how he felt, and how he probably didn't want to be treated like some kid who needed to be protected from the world, after all, she was exacly like him. He noticed how nothing in her eyes changed when she looked at him, it was the same look she gave him the day they met. After she checked on him, the two of them went to the kitchen to grab any junk food that was left in there. When everything they needed was ready, they did what they do every night. They put a movie from the late 80s and listened to it carefully on the couch. Like every night for the past couple days, for the first half of the movie, the two 'friends' would slowly be moving towards each other and at some point, they would meet in the middle, practically cuddling on the couch. And like every night, she would end up sleeping, using his shoulder as a pillow and he never had the heart to move, so he would just wait until sleep claimed him too. The first morning she woke up in his arms, she felt a little weird because she didn't know if they should be that close, but she just became used to it as it happened, again, the next morning. On Sunday morning, Lincoln shot up in bed, remembering everything. Skye was awoken by the movement. He had missed her so much, being stuck inside his own head, that he didn't waist a second before he kissed her. It was fierce, passionate, loving and everything in between. Once they were out of breath, she pulled away, they forheads still against each others, she asked, out of breath. "What was that?" "A celebration." He answered smiling. "A celebration?" She repeated questioningly. "Yeah, for remembering everything." Exited, she repeated, well technically shouted. "You remember everything!?!" "Yeah." He said while laughing and smiling. She practically jumped on him, attacking his lips with hers. They both smiled through the kiss. She pushed him back until his back hit the matress once again. She was on top of him, and he looked at her, shooting her a look asking the unsaid question. She answered. "You said we needed to celebrate, right? Well, this is me celebrating." While smiling. He smilied back and they started kissing again. Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz and Simmons all met up the next morning at a small coffee shop downtown. They caught up for a few minutes before falling into an awkward silence. A question has been lingering on the four of them, but Fitz finally asked it. "So, either of you heard from your father?" "Yeah, he's still in the hospital, but apparently, he's getting out soon." Simmons answered. The three of them nodded. The exited the place, going back to Fitz's minutes later, meeting up with Skye and Lincoln, because apparently they had some big news. After arriving at the house, the four friends saw that the two others were already there. They all sat down, anticipating the news. "Okay, so we have something to tell you guys." Started Skye. "Are you pregnant? Did you get her pregnant you idiot." Said Bobbi while she moved across the room and slapped her brother on the back of the head. Fitz interrupted. "Um, Bobbi, i think your forgetting that Lincoln has no memories." "Yeah, about that, i remember everything." He said smiling. Simmons, Fitz, Bobbi, and Hunter let out a breath of release until Bobbi spoke up. "That's great, i'm glad to have my brother back." She said hugging him. Then they parted and she asked again. "My question still stands though." "Don't worry Bobbi, you can let us both live, i'm not pregnant." "Thank god." The blonde answered back. Everyone laughed and sat up. They had a group hug, still laughing their lungs out, glad that everyone was finally there.


	14. Surprise of coming back

It had now been a full week since the car accident. Lincoln and Bobbi's parents had heard about it and decided to take a flight in. Given, both of the kids had alot to explain, but at least they were seeing their parents again. The two teens went to get them at the airport bringning them back to the house. The parents flight landed around noon, so the teenagers could go back to school, after getting their parents settled. Their first class in the afternoon was science which they all had together. Along with the six friends, there was also Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Grant Ward, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. After the whole dating/fake-dating thing, th8e four involved hadn't talked much, but they still kept in touch, a little. Like every detention including Tony Stark, it was going to get interesting. Five minutes after the teacher walked in, Stark had already prepared something, all that was left was the perfect moment. They needed something, or someone, to distract the man in the front while Tony set the last thing up. Of course, Romanoff was first to take the job. She walked to the front of the class, taking her place in front of Stark, shielding him from the teacher's view. She was talking his ears off, and strangely he was still paying close attention. In the middle of one her sentences, a sound was heard at the back, seconds later, the fire alarm went off. It was nothing big, he just created a little bit of smoke, thus starting the fire alarm. Being the only students left in school, the teacher just told them to leave calmly. All of them proceed like the teacher told them, but as soon as they off school premises, they all parted different ways. Both Hunter and Bobbi hoped in her car, they had driven together to school that day because hey, saving the earth a car ride at a time, right? Anyways, they drove to her house, arriving minutes later. She hadn't told him that her parents were there because she was about 99% that he was going to run for the hills, only based on what she had heard from Simmons and Janice. The two of them passed through the door, only to be greeted by her parents. "Hello, I'm Jake, Lincoln and Bobbi's Father and this is Abby their mother." Jake said, while holding out his hand for Hunter to shake, which he did. The british teenager couldn't help but be nervous the meet the parents, he wasn't ready at all. But even with the stress, he managed to form a sentence. "Lovely, to meet you sir, ma'am." "Alright, would all of you like some diner?" Asked Abby. At her words, Lincoln and Skye emerged from the living room, which surprised the two that had just came back from detention. Every one went to sit down at the big table in the kitchen. After a few moments of awkward silence, Jake spoke up. "So, is school good?" The teenagers nodded. The conversation lasted a few more minutes, until Abby said. "If you two don't mind, there is something important that we need to tell our children." Quickly understanding, Hunter and Skye, got up, and went to the living room, out of hearing range. Jake started. "There's another reason why we came back." "Of course, sir." Answered Lincoln, as formal as he always was. "You kids heard about the accident that happened earlier this week in town?" "yes." Simply answered Bobbi, curious at the new subject of the conversation. "And you two are aware of the identity of that person." "No sir, it was not released on the news." Answered Lincoln. "Well, tragically it was the mother of one of your fellow students, Grant Ward." "Oh, okay." Said Bobbi unsure of what to do with this information. "The authorities were looking for somewhere to put him, someone who's in his family to take care of him. They looked at his birth records." Jake paused, looking like it was just painful to look finish his own sentence. "Kids, you know you two are only half-brother and sister right?" The two teenagers nodded in agreement, becoming more and more worried by the second. "Okay so 5 months before your mother and i got married, we had a huge fight, and we broke up for a week or so. "I was terribly upset and one night i went out to a bar, trying to null the pain. i made bad descitions that night, everything is kind of still foggy, all i knew is that i woke up the next morning and there was this girl..." By now, the two teenagers were completely in shock. They still couldn't believe what the hell they were hearing. The realization fell upon the two of them. Lincoln was left speechless, but Bobbi, well, Bobbi was a whole other story. Angrily, she rose from her chair, where she had been seated all along. The screeching noise from the chairs legs rung all over the house, catching the attention of the two in the living room. The final straw that made everyone's attention turn to her was when the words of hurt left her lips. "You and-and her, how could you, you wouldn't, you couldn't, how." She exclaimed at the top of her lungs, hurt quickly flashing through her eyes, but disappearing just as fast as anger took it's place.Her father had buried his head in his hands a while ago, completely shameful that his kids had to learn about one of his rare moments of weakness like this, that they had to learn it at all. Their mother tried to calm Bobbi down, but she was too far gone for any one to stop her now. "How could you cheat on mom, why would you!!!" At this point, everyone in the house were deep in their places, not moving an inch, afraid to make her react, out of terror or fear to break her even more, they will never know. Her mother was on the verge of tears, seeing herb daughter, well technically step-daughter be in so much pain, and as for their father, he was completely devastated on how his own child could b so angry at him.As for Bobbi, well saying that her world was falling apart was an understatement, her own father had been lying to her for so long, hiding something as big as this right under her nose. The betrayal she felt was becoming more and more                                                                                                                                  unbearable as the words that she didn't control any more, only expressed an inferiority of what she felt. "Why didn't you even tell us, you couldn't find the damn time fro tell your own daughter that somewhere out there, she had a brother!!' At that, Jake couldn't find anything to answer her with. She felt like she could kill something, and as to think she would protect everyone, she ran out grabbing her jacket, while a tear ran down her face. She ran up to her car, getting in, starting the engine. She looked at her phone once, seeing all the text messages that were sensed, already, to her. She shot a text to the only person she could think of at that moment, before turning her phone off and driving. Twenty minutes later, she was in front of the diner, still unsure wether or not to go in and actually tell him everything, she just thought that telling him would make it all so real, and she wasn't sure she was ready to face it all. Before thinking twice and giving herself time to go back to her car, she opened the car door, stepping out and walking in a straight line into the little diner. Spotting him in the corner booth, she smiled to herself that maybe if she wasn't alone through this, it would help. She took the steps needed to close the distance between her and that booth, reaching it in a couple of seconds. She sat down across from him, still wearing her smile that hasn't been around for a little while. Her first words were "Hello Fitz."

After Bobbi left, everyone was speechless by the out burst of reality that just happened, including the two teenagers that didn't know the reason behind it. Moments later, Hunter had left on his motor cycle, after getting a text from his grand mother, Janice, telling him to meet her at an address he didn't recognize, of course he was going to be careful, but the distraction was welcomed. Lincoln and Skye had shortly after left too, driving to her place. She could see his anger in his eyes, but there was also hurt, and she hated that look on him, and she was going to do everything she could to get rid of it, even if it was going to take everything she had. 

It was an about ten minutes drive from the Morse-Campbell siblings house to where Janice had instructed him to go. Much to his surprise, his sister wads already there, lingering, waiting and eliding wether or not to go in. She was glad to see her brother arrive, surely he would know what to think of this. He got out of his car and she did the same. They greeted like usual and then she asked 'Do you know why Fitz would have ran out really fast earlier, without telling me anything?" "Yeah, i have an idea, but maybe we should just wait and see." "Okay." She simply answered. "So sis, any idea why were here?" And like she had been listening the whole time, Janice opened the front door of the house the two teens were standing in front of. "Hello." She said with a huge smile. "Hey grams, why are we at an on sale house?" Asked Hunter, waisting no time to come right to the point. "I have something important to tell you two." Janice said, while moving over, letting her grand children pass the front door. They were directed towards the kitchen, passing through the living room. Janice told them to sit down as she started her explanation. "Since I came back, i was thinking of something i could do to help the two of you. And the longer i've been staying, the clearer my mind was. And so, i decided to move here, in this house to be exact. And i was thinking that maybe i could get the legal guardian of the both of you, to make sure that the monster i once called my son will never lay a hand on either of you ever again." She said, hopeful and waiting for her grand children's reaction. It took them a few moments to process everything, but once it sunk in, the joy overwhelmed them both, lunging themselves at her grand mother, happy to know that she would always be there for them no matter. After their embrace, Simmons asked. "When do you-we move in?" "A tomorrow, or when ever you two want, but as of today this house is ours, i'm going to go to London for about a week, saying my goodbye's, and packing up the rest of my stuff and then, i'll be officially moving to the United States, god, never thought i 'd say that." She answered smiling and chuckling a little. "Yeah, you and me both." Hunter said after. 

Fitz and Bobbi had been talking for about an hour when Fitz finally got her to calm down from her anger and the hurt. Her thoughts were still blurred, but it was a little better than when she came in. Even if she wasn't sure she wanted him to, he helped her realize it was all real and it was really happening. The two of them stayed there for couple hours, he got her talking about a couple of lighter subjects. By the end, the two of them were laughing, finishing their second usual meal-ish. They left the little restaurant around 10 p.m. "You need a ride to somewhere?" Fitz asked Bobbi, thinking that maybe she shouldn't be on her own right now. "Um, yeah, sure, there is somewhere i need to be." "Okay, where to?" Without any further words, she got in his car, leaving his question unanswered. He followed her directives, not really knowing the destination, five minutes later, she told him they had arrived to where they were going to. He was puzzled as to where they even were, but he didn't question her about it either. She got out of the car while he stayed in, he didn't plan to leave until she was at least inside. She was nervous just walking up to the door, but she had to face it some time, so why not now, she told herself, trying to keep her nerve as calm as they could be. She was standing in front of a small house, kind of campaign style, it was nice and homie. She took her courage in both of her hands and knocked on the wooden door in front of her. Shortly after, he answered with a puzzled look on his face. "Hello, Bobbi." It was Ward, answering the door in the middle of the night to someone he barely knew. "Um, yeah, sorry did i wake you up?" "no,I was just in the couch watching t.v. is there a specific reason why you came her at 10 p.m.?" "Um, yeah, i guess your my brother." "Oh, you know." "Yeah, just found out, and i guess you know too." "Yeah, for a while, wanna come in." I'd love to." She answered smiling. Before walking in, she turned her head, nodding at Fitz, telling him that she was gonna be okay, and that he could go home. Fitz left when the door close behind his best friend and apparently a man he was going to have to learn to trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a long weekend so i was able to publish another chapter  
> Tell me how you feel about the Ward/Morse sibling thing, I wanted to try it out  
> Thnx 4 reading!


	15. Part 1: Even in the darkess nights

GENERAL P.O.V.  
Bobbi and Grant talked all night until the two teenagers fell asleep on the couch. In the morning, seeing as she had left her car else where, he offered her a ride. When he parked in front of her house, he told her that she could always call him if she needed to talk. She gave him a smile before getting out of the car, walking towards the place she avoided yesterday. Opening the front door, she saw both her parents, looking worried sick, sitting on the couch. When they saw her, the two of them nearly jumped off the couch, started to ask her question like 'Where have you been?' and 'We've been worried sick about you.' She only pushed through, practically jumping up the stairs to her room, not answering her parents question. She waiting like five minutes before giving into the question, where were her friends? She decided to call Hunter first, almost as a reflex.  
*Phone Conversation (B:Bobbi, H:Hunter)*  
H- Hello?  
B- Hey Hunter.  
H- Hey Bobbi, What's up?  
B- Nothing, you?  
H- Same, you okay?  
B- Not yet, but i'll be, eventually.  
H- You want me to pick you up?  
B- I don't know, i am almost as tall as you, you think your strong enough?   
H- Haha, real funny, but my offer still stands.  
B- Um, yeah sure.  
H- Okay, i'll be there in ten minutes.  
B- Okay.  
*End of Phone Conversation*

She hung up the phone, smiling, because apparently she always did that after hearing his voice, knowing that at least he was there for her, even if technically he wasn't that close yet. Ten minutes later, he was at her front door, waiting in his car. She grabbed her bag, practically flying down the stairs, pushing past her parents who didn't manage to get out a word at her speed, and opened the front door, running through it, closing it behind her and jumping in his car. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned. "Um, yeah, eventually, I will be." She answered truthfully. "Okay, 'cause that wasn't vague at all." He said sarcastically, automatically lightning up her mood. "Yeah, what ever dude." She answered. "And now I'm reduced to dude... woman." He said, nodding his head from left to right in fake disappointment. "Just drive." "Where to." "Somewhere...?" "Yeah, not vague at all." "Shut up." "Okay, okay, I got an idea." He said. "Okay let's go." And with that last word, he started the car. Ten minutes later, he pulled up to where he was going to be living. Stopping the car, he said. "Okay, here we are." "Where exactly is here?" "The place where we are." "Wow, and you say I'm vague." "You are, but so am I." And then the both of them got out of the car, walking towards the house. On the other side of the door was Janice accompanied by Fitzsimmons in the living room, talking about the conference weekend that the two future scientist were going to be attending that weekend. Janice was kind of against it at first, but of course, the two geniuses managed to convinced her other wise. They were leaving the next day, or night actually. They were still praying that the storm that was announced was not going to ground their flight, but they were still prepared anywaysm being who they were. Hunter and Bobbi walked through the front door, not being momentarily seen by the scientists and Janice. Only when Hunter walked on an old floor board that the three that were in the living room noticed that the two new commers where actually in the house. When the two got in, they heard sciense-y words, which meant they tried to make a run for his new bedroom, which she had no idea where it was. "Hello Hunter, where have you been?" Asked Janice. "Um, nothing, go back to what ever you were doing." Hunter said, trying to blow off any further explication, still trying to run up the stairs with Bobbi close behind. "Wait, wait, wait, where do you think your going?" His grand mother asked. "Not at all in my bedroom, okay bye." He attempted once again. "Brother , come back down here, now." Said a stern Simmons. "Ooh, big sis is getting pist." Whispered Bobbi in his ear. "Shut up." He tried to say without a smiling. "Wait for it." The blonde replied. "Lance Hunter, get your butt back down here." Said Simmons, dead set on talking to her brother for some reason. "Damn." He whispered, hopping no one would hear, but of course, the friend at his side did. "Told you." "Shut up." The two that had almost reached the stairs turned back, walking towards the already small group in the living room. "So what's up." "Not much, just that i will be going to England for a couple of days to get the last of my stuff." "And the two of us are going to New York for the weekend for a science conference, which means that you will be alone for the weekend." Said Simmons. "So?" Asked Hunter. "Remember last time you were alone in the house?" Asked his sister. "so I might have almost burned down the house, it happened once." "You almost burned down the house?" Asked both Bobbi and Fitz at the same time. "Once, geez." Answered Hunter. "Okay, so your going to be alone, everyone's phone numbers are on the fridge." Said Simmons. "Thanks mom." Her brother answered, sarcastic as ever. "Okay smarty pants, you are free." "Well thank you for dissmissing me, my lord." He said. "Always, my kind sir." She said back, once again sarcastically. He probably couldn't get up fast enough at that moment, dragging Bobbi with him up the stairs. The moment before he stepped through the door, the both of them heard. "Leave the door open." Said his grand mother. The only reaction from his part was complete embarrassement, while as she tried and failed to contain the laughter that was errupting. he flew through the door frame, closing the door behing him, and then fell down on the bed, followed by Bobbi. "So, where are we, exacly, vague guy." She asked. "Well first, please never call me vague guy, like ever again and second, this is my new house." "Wait, your going to live here?" "Yep, grand ma is moving in here and she said that if we wanted, she would try to get full custody of us. And she bought this house and moving here, so yeah, this is my new house." "This is great.""Yeah, it really is, so you want to tell me what happened last night." "Um, turns out, i have a half brother." That hit him with surprise, but he quickly recovered. "Okay, who?" "Grant Ward." "You mean the giant who terrifies people?" "Thats the one." "Well somethings run in the family." "Like what?" "The freaky height, the power to terrify people with one glance." She playfully hit him on thye shoulder and he held it, acting like he was actually in pain. "I am not terrifying." "No, your right, those softmores running the other directions when they see that your pist is totally a sign of respect and love." "Shut up." She said while the two of them laughed. "Okay, okay, fine, your not always terrifying." "Fine, vague guy." "I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that." "No, you said that." "Fine, fine, your not terryfying, your very, very nice." "Thats better." They talked more, couple of hours later, something popped up in his head. "Damn." "What?" "If me and my sister permanently move here, were going to have to go get our stuff back from our old house." "Okay, when are you two going?" "No, not the two of us, no way, im not making her go back there, not after what happened last time." "Well, thats very considerate of you, but no way im letting you go alone." "Well, i dont know anyone." "Yeah, you do." "Who?" "Me." "No, no way, no way your coming, im not putting you in danger." "Danger, dude, your dad is in the hospital, and your mom, well, i dont know her, so, what could happen." "Dont say that." "Why?" "People in movie always say that and then bad things happen." "We have got to get you out more." "Maybe, but your not coming." "Youve known for what, six, seven months? You know ill be there even if you dont want me to." "Fine, then im-we are going tomorrow at lunch, since its you know a pedagogical day." (AN, I have no clue if thats what its called, but you know... what ever) "Okay, so what time?" "Ill pick you up at three?" "Yeah, still not sure if your strong enough to do that." "Haha, funny, still ill see you at three." "Okay, well im gonna go home." "You do know i am your ride, right?" "Right, well you coming?" "Yep." The two exited the house, driving towards hers. he dropped her off and she was kind of glad to see that no one was home, she could just lied down and relax. The next day came fast and like the news had said, another storm had come. It was pouring outside, though there was no thunder or lightning, which was a good sign. At three, he was right in front of her house. She grabbed her coat and ran outside, jumping in his car."Hey." "Hi" "You ready for this?" "Hunter, you realize that were going to get your stuff back, were not going to war." "Well, you never know." "Just drive." And they took off. Exacly 17 minutes later, they were parked in front of his old house, more nervous then either of them let on. "Okay, you ready?" She asked. "Nope, but let's do this." They got out of the car and walked towards the door, only from the car to the door, they were drenched. He still had his key, so he opened the door and past through. "Okay, so our bedrooms are on the second floor, you take Simmons' room and ill take mine." "Okay, what do i pack?" "Everything that looks nerdy." "Okay, got it." They ran upstairs. Twenty minutes later every bag was packed exept one that Hunter went to go get from his bedroom. Bobbi was waiting in the car when another car pulled up in the drive way, they had parked two houses down. She recognised the two people that got out of the car as Hunter's parents from a picture he had shown her. She got her phone and txted him saying that both of his parents were coming in the house. He read the text and quickly hid, but before he had gone to close the two bedroom doors he had opened, putting them back the way they were. He heard footsteps downstairs and his heart started racing. His mind went into full freak out mode. Tons of ideas came through his head, though, none that would get him out alive. Suddently, the footsteps he heard got closer and closer, until they were close enough that he could hear the voice. "Smoeone has been here honey, i have an idea who." The footsteps that he now knew belongned to his father were right in front of the closet door he was hidding. His heart was now beating faster that anyone's on earth, he was waiting for his 'opponent's' next move. He tried and he was failing at control his breathing, he knew it was getting louder, but he didn't know if you could hear from the other side of the thin door. His answer came soon after, when the doors flew open. "Well, look at this, seems someone hasn't gotten his lesson." His torturous father said before grabbing him by the collar and pulling him out of there. As soon as he was dragged on his feet, he was pushed down on the floor, hitting it hard, he heard texts coming to his phone and he guessed who it was. He was kicked in the ribs without warning, which made him lose his breath. He was pulled back to on legs by his collar by the man he is proud to call a monster. His back was facing the direction where they were heading, but he knew the house well enough to know that the stairs were soon coming. And as he knew, his body hit the stairs going down on them faster then ever, hitting each one of them with a noise that made him worry. Bobbi was still in the car and she was getting worried why he wasn't coming out. She texted Fitz, telling him where they were and what she thought was happening, telling him to get there fast. Then she got out of the car and ran towards the door. She knocked, trying to find a way to get in without raising suspiscion. A women answered the door, she was smiling, but you could see that the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Hello?" "Yes, i was wondering if i could use your phone, my battery died and my car broke down." "Um, now is really not a good time." She tried to push the door close, but Bobbi heard a noise, like something coming down the stairs, folllowed by a sound that crushed her heart. It was Hunter, he had let out a small cry of pain. The second before the door could close, she put her foot in between the door, stopping it from closing. "We can't help, sorry, now, can you please let me close the door." "I'm sorry ma'am, you might let your husband do that to him, but he's my friend and i'm not seeing him like that, not again." She quickly removed her foot, only to kick the door open, sending Ms. Hunter backwards. Bobbi pasted through the door, she saw Hunter on the floor and his father coming down the stairs. She tried to go reach him, but she was tripped on her way there. Her body hit the floor hard, less painful, than surprising. She had been on the floor for a few moments when she got pulled up by some arms. It was Ms. Hunter's, she was holding her back to not go help the teenager that was currently getting kicked again and again in the stomach. She was trying to fight her way out of the older women's hands, but the other women was surprisingly strong. Then suddently, M. Hunter changed from kicking Hunter's stomach to his face, sure to leave a bruise. That was tha last straw for bobbi, she stepped on the women that was restraining her's foot, which cause her to loosen her grip on the blonde, she took her opportunity, fleeing free from her 'restraints', and hitting M. Hunter on the jaw, which sent him back a few steps, surprised by the action. Bobbi knelt down next to Hunter, quickly checking to see if he was injured, which he was, but not like the last time. The second before she could help him get back up, a hand wrapped around her throat, lifting her up from her knees to her feet. The hand was huge, wrapping over half of her throat, slowly cutting off her air supply. "So, you decided to trade your sister for one of your friends, smart, for once." M. Hunter said, smiling like a complete psycho. "Don't touch her." Hunter said, trying to get back up after all the hits. He managed to get on his knees, head up, looking straight into her eyes, seeing a look he never saw on her face, complete fear. He was on his knees, slowly getting up when his father opened once again his mouth. "Well, look at that, your protective of her, so she isn't another one of your sluts, good to know." He said while squeezing even tighter Bobbi's throat, making her gasp for air. Hunter immediatly saw her reaction and pushed to his feet, tackling his father to the ground, making the older man let go of the teenager's throat. She fell on the ground quickly taking a breath in. She turned around, looking at Hunter, currently loosing his grip on his father. Moments later, Hunter was on the floor, being hocked by his own flesh and blood. His vision was getting blurry more and more by the second, trying to fight the strong hands taking away his breath. And then, something or more precisely someone kicked M. Hunter on the side of the face, hard. Anyone could of heard his jaw crack from the impact and of course the owner of the foot was Bobbi. She hurriedly help Hunter up, but this time he could walk on his own. "Run!" He yelled and she obliged. He wasn't far behind, running out of the door. The weather outside was getting worst by the second. The two were outside of the house, soaked, when a car pulled up. Fitz was at the driver's seat and Simmons was already half way out of the passenger seat by the time the engine stopped. It was hard to hear anything over the loud storm, but still, Simmons' voice over powered it, kind of. "Come on, Hunter you're with me and Bobbi, Fitz got you." "You know we can drive, right?" "From the way your walking, i'd say you've got a few cracked ribs and from that gash on her head, she not driving either." "Fine doc." "Okay come on." He said. The three of them walked towards the car, until tha sound of a door behind them was heard and without even as much as a blink, the three shared a worried look, and sprinted to their respectable cars. Simmons and Hunter got in the car abd she didn't even wait for him to close his door to start the engine. "What the hell were you thinking going back there, alone!?!" "I wasn't alone, Bobbi came with." "Yeah, i saw that, including both of your blood filled gashes you two have on your heads." "How the hell did you see those with the storm outside?" "Practise." "Okay, and by the way, you are not missing your weekend away because of this." "One,it's not a weekend away, it a conference." "Sure it is." "And two, i really should stay, you shouldn't be alone." "I won't be, my pescious tv will keep me compagny." She hit him in the shoulder and said. "Shut up smart ass." "Fine, i'll call you tomorrow, okay?" "Okay." They pulled at their house, runnibg to the front door. Their grand mother had taken a flight earlier that day to England. "Okay, i'll patch you up and then i'm going to the airport." "Won't you be early?" "Yeah, probably, but i'm scared that if i stay here your idiotic ideas will start to get into my head." "Haha, very funny smarty pants, now let's get this over with." "Fine M. Grumpy." She answered sarcastically or referring to the smurfs. While she was patching him up, Bobbi was getting an earful from Fitz. "What the hell were you thinking?" "Well, i wasn't gonna let him go alone." "Still, you know it's dangerous." "Yeah, maybe it was, but he wasn't going back and no way i'm seeing him like last time." He pulled over his car in the drive way of his house and got out, reaching his front door, followed by Bobbi. "Come on, i'll get you something to clean that up."  
"Clean what up?" "Dude, check your forhead." And she did. "Okay, ouch, i think." "Wow, you don't even know when you get hurt, your getting more reckless." "You've met me, you know me, you know i don't let my friends get hurt." He sat next to her, handing her the little towel. "Thanks, for everything." "Well, what choice do i have, someone's got to help me when i get in trouble." "Leopold Fitz, when have you ever been in trouble?" "Okay, you win, but still, why did you go there?" "I just, i couldn't let him get hurt or worse, i just can't." "Yeah i get it but still..." "I don't know, i just, he was going in there alone and last time, last time he almost didn't pull through, and i just never want to see him like that again, or anyone." "Hey, i get it okay, i get it, i'm not sure you do." "Wait, what do you mean?" "Remember whem you had to play matchmaker with Skye and Lincoln?" "Yeah." "And then there was me and Simmons." "Yeah, by the way good luck on your weekend getaway." "It is not a weekend get away. Now stop trying to change the subject." "What subject?" She asked trying to play innocent. "Come on, you know." "No i don't." "Am i gonna have to spell it out for you?" "I'm pretty sure we both know you're gonna have to." "Okay then, you say you would go to a place like that for anyone right." "Yeah." "Okay, well, would you die for any one?" "I don't think so." "Well, tonight you almost did, see, you say you wouldn't do it for anyone, but you didn't even hesitate to follow him somewhere where the two of you could have very well have died there." "Dude, your over reacting." "Am i?" " Okay maybe your not, but where are you going with this conversation?" "Okay, i'm gonna make it real simple. You won't do much in the feelings department, though you didn't hesitate to jump into trouble for him. You look at him with your puppy eyes, the ones you had on your giant flufy bear." "I do not have puppy eyes." "Yeah, you do, but anyways, you didn't let any guy exept me and Lincoln stay at your house past ten o'clock, but somehow, you let him move in. Do you see it?" "Um, i-i gotta go." "Yeah, sure."  
"Um, can i barrow your car?" Without giving an answer, he threw her a set of keys that wasn't his and she was quick to notice. " Why are these my car keys?" " 'Cause your car is in the drive way, now go." "Thanks." She said before passing through the front door, out into the storm. Shortly after, he left for the airport. He was sure he was going to be hours early, but that's until he saw her, Simmons was already there, just waiting. He approached and said. "Hey stranger, this seat taken?" "Go for it." She answered with a smiling face. Bobbi was driving over to the new house. She couldn't see past 5 feet in front of her, but she didn't really care. 'Of course his house is in the woods away from city lights.' She thought to herself. It took longer than the day before, of course, but still she made it. The whole car ride she was debating what to tell him, she knew Fitz was right and she also knew that what he said about the feelings thing was right too, so 'What the hell am I gonna do?' Was the only thought she managed to get a grip on when she stopped the car. Before she could completely over think, which she was already starting to do, she got out of her car. The weather was always bad over there but somehow, rain was always there to put a dramatic twist to every thing. Anyways, she got out of her car, walking towards the door, not really trusting the herself enough to run. By the time she did reach the front door, every inch of her was covered in water. She knocked on the door twice, as loud as she thought needed, and then she just waited. A couple of seconds later , the door opened. "Hi." ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I haven't uploaded in forever, but i'm trying to make it up by giving you guys a double chapter, so enjoy and tell me what you think
> 
> P.S. Next chapters are gonna be a little bit more Huntingbird 'cause I miss 'em.
> 
> C u l8er :)


	16. Part 2: We can see the clouds

The door opened. "Hi."...  
GENERAL P.O.V.  
"Hey Bob, what's up?" "I just, I came to, um, I came to tell you..." "Hey, you okay?" "Yeah, I just, I came, I-I-I can't do this." She was still standing in the doorway, and he was still on the safe side away from the rain. When the door opened her brain was still debating wether or not to tell him. But apparently, seeing him made her too nervous for her brain to function properly. After she thought she looked like a complete stuttering mess, she turned around, letting a single tear fall from her eye. He knew something was wrong, that she was trying to tell him something important, she just couldn't get it out. So, like any irrational man, he grabbed his coat that was hanging on the side of the door and ran after her. She knew where her car was parked, but somehow she turned to the direction of the forest instead of her car. She found herself at the entrance of the forest near the house, on the edge of crying. She never liked feeling this weak, or feeling anything, but he managed to get it out of her without a second thought. After she was sure that she couldn't see the house, which she didn't have to go very far because of the weather, she slowed down, hopping he wouldn't find her. But of course, he already knew the surroundings pretty well and catching up to her was pretty easy. Thunder was getting louder every passing moments, hearing anything over than that electrocuting sound was hard, but somehow, his voice stood for her. "Bob, what's wrong?" "It's nothing." She answered wiping away her tear. "Hey look at me." He demanded turning her around. "Please don't." She asked weakly. "Bob, hey listen to me," He said pulling her chin up so she would look at him. "Something is wrong, you never looked like this when it was nothing, talk to me." "No, I-I can't, it's just too hard." "What, what is, come on, you can trust me." "No, it's, I, i can't, it's too hard." "Hey, listen to me, your one of the strongest person I know, nothing's too hard for the Mockingbird, right?" A laugh escaped her lips as did a tear from her eye. "Mockingbird?" "Yeah, Fitz came up with it, sounds cool and it fit's you well too." She once again laughed, half heartedly. "Listen, you don't have to say anything, but a reason why you came here at eleven p.m. would be nice." "It's nothing." The storm was raging next to them and their words were getting more and more drowned, but it was still heard by the opposite. "Come on Bob, it can't be nothing, I know you, it's something." "It's, I can't, it's just, you can't, you won't understand." "Hey, hey look at me, okay? Just tell me and I will understand it." "No, it's stupid, I'm an idiot for thinking it in the first place, for thinking that you could be the same." He put both his hands on her cheeks holding her eyes locked in his. "Hey, nothing you will ever say or even think can be stupid, at least not to me, now tell me, you know you can trust me." "No, I can't, I-I don't deserve this or even deserve to think I could have it." She said pulling away from him, walking backwards, still facing him. His worry grew with each of her words, he had never seen her this weak with any one else than her brother, and he didn't understand any of it. He had know ever since he bumped into her I the hallway that first day that he felt something different towards her than he ever did towards anyone else in his life, he just never had the guts to tell her any of it, he kept it to himself, deciding that she was too good for him, he figured a friendship was the best the was going to get. It was tearing his heart in half seeing her like this, stuttering, tears falling down her cheeks, she was even trembling, and being outside in a simple jacket when the temperature had dropped and the pouring rain their heads, he just didn't want to see her like that and he was fearing that he was causing it. "Bob, don't you ever say something like that ever again, there is nothing you are not good enough for. You can have anything you want, and don't you dare even think it her wise." "Look, if I told you, you-you-you would just think I'm crazy, or even worst, you wouldn't want to ever see me again and I couldn't live with that." "DAMN IT BOB, NOTHING YOU CAN SAY OR DO WILL EVER DRIVE ME AWAY!" He yelled over every sound trying to burry his voice. Being as reckless as he was getting, she yelled without thinking. "I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" He looked in her eyes for only half a second, finding that she wasn't lying. Without hesitation, he launched forward, grabbing her face between his hands and moving his lips on hers. Her surprise was evident, but she had been waiting so long for this that her head told her that wasting any second of it could be the death of her. Without more than a second after him, she kissed him back, returning every bit of passion he had given to the kiss. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she buried her hands in his short hair, pulling at it to remind her that he was actually there and that it was really happening. His hands instinctively found her waist pulling her closer, as if it was possible, almost like he was scared she would run away. But this time, she wasn't going to, neither of them would, they were there, in the moment, letting everything around them slip out of their worlds, only being aware of the person they were embracing. After there was no oxygen left in either of them, they reluctantly pulled away, keeping every part of their body's as close as possible to the other. Out of breath and smiling she asked. "What was that for?" "Because I think I'm in love with you too." "Really?" "Yeah, really." He pulled their foreheads apart, wiping away the tears that were left on her cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked. "Probably for the same reasons as you, I was just scared you would reject me or that I would lose you and I couldn't bare that thought." "Well, we have a lot of time to make up for." "I agree and that's why I'm never letting you out my sight again." "Good, 'cause I'm doing the same damn thing." He took both her hands in his and led the both of the towards the house with his back facing the right direction making sure their eyes never left each other. Getting out of the house took about 30 seconds, getting back in took more like five minutes, given, the weather made hard to see and the occasional stop to make out on a tree didn't help either, but eventually, they made it there. He opened the door as fast as he could being other wide occupied and wet from the rain. She closed the door behind her as he moved the two of them towards the living room. After a not so long but impatient search for the couch, the back of her legs hit it, which he quickly figured out too. Almost too eagerly, they fell backwards on it. On their way down, her back fell on the tv remote, which turned it on, at an extremly loud volume. It turned their attention towards the tv. It putted a stop to their already pretty intense make out session. "There's something that i think you need to know, before um, anything else can happen." "And now is the best time to bring it up?" "¨Probably not, but i relly think you should know." "Okay, i'm listening." She said while the two of them got into a sitting position." "It's when i was back home, i wasn't who am i now, I was someone that good people, people like you and your brother and your friends would stay as far away as possible." "What do you mean?" "I was the guy that was always there to every party, the guy would had gone through practically every girl in town, mostly treated them like trash throwing them away the next morning when the alcohol wore off. I was the type of guy that would never give any respect, basically called an ass everywhere in town. I was closed off, always and to everyone, except Simmons, she was the only one really there for me, kept me afloat for the time being. She basically pulled me through everything, including school, she's the only reason why i didn't drop out. Back then you wouldn't have liked me, you wouldn't even want to be near me." "Look you may think that i wouldn't have liked you back then and maybe you're right, maybe i wouldn't have liked you, but now, the person that you are today, i'm glad i met him, changed my life." "How could that guy change your life?" "Well one, that guy is you, and don't you ever forget it, and two, you changed me and yeah, maybe you were a bad guy over there and maybe you didn't have alot of people to trust, but here, today, you'll always have someone to trust and if any of us can help it, we won't let anything happen to you, or your sister." "I trust you, just promess me you'll never give up on me." "I promess, if you do the same." They stayed sitting on the couch, starring at their hands, playing with their fingers. "Can i tell you something?" She asked in a voice so low he could barely hear. "Yeah, sure." "When i was a kid, my parents started leaving and it messed me up really bad, at some point i even started to only talk to Fitz, he was the only one i knew that wasn't just going to take off and leave, i stopped talking to everyone, teachers, my friends, even Skye and Lincoln for a while. Eventually i started talking again, but it's just that since then I've been hard to get to know. Mostly hidding in between pushing everyone away and you know, sleeping with random guys. So yeah, i'm saying that maybe i don't know what you went through, but yeah, i get where you're coming on the no trusting thing. And there's something that i need you to promess me." "Bob, you can trust me and i'm never going to let you feel like that again." "I need you to promess me that you won't leave, i just, i honestly don't think that if anyone-you leave, i'm not gonna make it." "Hey, trust me okay, i'm not leaving you for as long as i possibly can." "Well, you're making an offly long promess here M. Vague." "I thought we talked about the nicknames thing, but since you insist, Ms. Vague." "Okay, okay fine, Hunter, i won't nickname you again." "Okay then Bobbi, no nicknames." And they both laughed. "I have to ask you something." She said. "Yeah, but don't sound so serious, it's kind of scary." "Okay. You've telling me all about your past and i know that it isn't you anymore, but i can't help but ask, am i just one of your girls?" He didn't answer for a second, which was enough to make her doubt everything. She got up from her previous location, grabbing her jacket that had apparently disapeered off her shoulders on her way to the couch. "Why, why did i trust him, i knew it, i just..." Her hand landed on the door knob as two strong arms wrapped around her waist. He spun her around, making her back hit the wall, which made her gasp in surprise. "What, you can't-you can't do..." "Look Bob, the reason i didn't answer that is because i couldn't believe you could ever ask me that." By now, one of the hands that were on her waist move from there to her cheek. "Look, i've never been friends with a girl before, much less even like one enough to even think about chasing her, but somehow with you, i'd do anything to just get your damn attention, which i might add, not that easy to do." "Well i think your doing a great job." "I know i'm a workong progress, but i hope you'll be willing to stick around to help me." He fell her nod slightly, which he took as a good sign. And without too much hesitation she closed the space between them, kissing him, saying all that needed to be said without words. He parted first. "Wait, are you..." "No don't talk, just help get lost in you-in us." All he did was nod and that's all it took. She kissed him, wrapping her legs around him. He quickly understood the gesture and carried her towards his room, which he now regretted that it was on the second floor, when he past the door, he closed it with his foot, letting everything bad behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Chrismas or Hanuka or solstice, in case I don't get a chance to tell you, i'll try 'n post during the holidays, but seriously, you guys make me day when I see that you read this. So thanks everyone and jolly, merry celebration!!!


	17. Smiling Morning Confrontations

Hunter's phone buzzed next to him on his night stand, reluctantly, he reached over, grabbing it while sitting up in his bed, trying his best not to wake up the peacefully sleeping girl next to him. He then answered his phone.

-Hello, he said sleep clear in his voice.  
-Hello Hunter, good morning.  
-Bloody hell Jemma, it's 7 o'clock on a Saturday, this couldn't wait another hour or so?  
-Not really, we have a lecture in half an hour, and I was just wandering how you were doing.  
-Well, i haven't burned down the house, yet.  
He answer with a smirk ghosting over his lips, before hearing some shuffling behing him.  
-That's not reassuring, like at all, but okay. Anything happen last night?  
His sister asked while a smirk crept upon her lips as she knew what the most probable thing that had happened to him after talking on the plane with Fitz.  
-No, n-nothing.  
Hunter answered, studering on his last word as apparently, the small sounds he had heard seconds prior was Bobbi waking up, putting on his shirt and sitting up on the bed behind him. She had started leaving kisses down his neck, thinking that it could be fun to watch him try to talk to his sister on the phone and being other wise... distracted.  
-Hunter, are you okay? You sound a bit strange all of a sudden.  
-Y-yes i'm just fine, but I have to go.  
-Something new on your schedual on this very early Saturday morning?  
She asked sounding amused.  
-Yes, now goodbye.  
-Alright bye.  
She had barely enough time to finish her already small sentence before he was hanging up his phone and all but throwing it back on his night stand. He turned around to Bobbi, replying to her earlier teasing by saying.  
"You're going to regret that." He said playfully.  
"Really, 'cause i don't think I will." She answered back, just as smugly as he did.  
"Oh, but you will." He said determined as he suddently rushed to his feet, pulling her over his shoulder and she let out a small yelp out of surprised.  
"Hunter what are you doing?"  
"Making you regret it."  
"No, put me down." She said back as best she could between laughter. After he didn't answer and that she saw that he wasn't going to do what she asked, she added,  
"Where are we going?"  
Once again he didn't answer but her questionning was shortly answered when the both of them went through his bathroom door. He put her down in the shower, getting in after her and turning it on. Another yelp of surprise flew past her lips as she realized that his shirt, that she was now wearing, was going to get completly soaked.  
"Hunter, were still wearing clothes."  
She said slightly louder than the sound of the water running.  
"I know."  
"Than why are we in here?"  
She asked, genuantly lost.  
"Like i said, you're going to regret it."  
"I think i'm going to enjoy regretting it if this is the king of torture I get."  
"Oh, you will."  
He answered while both of them had a smile tugging at their lips before he closed the shower door. 40 minutes later, the both of them were in the kitchen, making something resembling a breakfast. They had showered-ish and since then  
changed, he was wearing some grey sweat pants and she was wearing once again one of his t-shirt. They were laughing and talking when suddently the door flew open. The two teenagers had a sudden rush of coln run through their veins out of pure terror. They were scared that maybe Hunter's parents had found them after all and this would be the end with no where to go. But they were prouven wrong soon enough when Skye and Lincoln all but ran through the doors, smiles lingering on their lips. In a quick move, Bobbi hid behind Hunter trying to cover as much as possible with the huge shirt she had stolen fron his closet earlier. Hunter quickly understood what she was trying to do and tried his best to help her, with close to no avail.   
"Hey, good Satur- what are you guys doing?"  
Asked Lincoln. Apparently completly oblivious as to what he was witnessing. Skye though, had already figured it out and you could clearly see the surprise making it's way all over her features, which was soon replaced by slight disgust. Lincoln looked between his girlfriend and the new couple and quickly his mind caught up and his expression changed in a second, mirroring Skye's. Hunter's face was completly changed also as his gaze was suddently dropped to the floor. Where as Bobbi had now completly red cheeks and she had tried to plaster her most innocent.  
"Morning to you too Lincoln, hey Skye."   
She paused and then added,  
"I'm gonna go get dressed."  
"And i'll go help you... find some clothes."  
Hunter said, already following in her footsteps up the stairs.  
Once the two of them were completly out of sight, Skye burst out in complete laughter, all but falling on the floor, where as Lincoln looked as if he was going to pass out, from either disgust or not believing the situation. When Skye took back her breath, she managed to say,  
"Dude, you should of seen your face, it was freaking hilarious."  
"This is not- i'm not- I don't, i think i'm gonna go sit down." He said already making his way towards the table. She followed after him, sitting down on the chair next to his. His hands were flat against the table and she took one of his in hers, trying to reassure hi, or maybe try to keep him calm.   
"Come on Lincon, i'm pretty sure we both knew that your sister wasn't going to be a nun in her future."  
"Yeah, but still, what if something goes wrong, what if they fall apart, what if she gets pregnant, what if she was just a one stand for him, oh god, she was, i'm gonna kill him." He said, jumping up to his feet. But before he could reach the stairs, Skye was in front of him, blocking him from his target.  
"Hey, wait, how about we hear them out before we start talking about murder, okay?"  
Without a response, the two of them sat back down at the table, already hearing the footsteps coming down the stairs. Hunter came into view first and Bobbi was directly after him, almost hidding behind him.  
"Sit down."  
Lincoln all but commanded. Bobbi immediatly sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the table as the other couple where as Hunter took his time, trying not to show his slight fear out of Lincoln. The four of them stayed silent for a few minutes before Lincoln spoke up.  
"So, you and my sister?"   
He asked in a surprisingly calm voice, but when he had no answer, he asked again.  
"You and my sister."  
He repeated once again, more space between the words.  
"Lincoln, please don't."  
Pleaded Bobbi.  
"No, I want to hear it from him."  
The older brother told his younger sister, mostly as a warning.  
"It's okay Bob."   
Hunter said reassuring her.  
"Okay though guy, is she or isn't she a one fun night for you."  
By that point, lincoln was on his feet, pacing from one side of the room to the other.  
"She isn't just anyone."  
"Oh yeah, then what is she, to you?"  
"She's, i don't know what we are, but i do know this, I love her and can't even think of hurting her, now if she wants to get on the ride with me, that's her choice, but if she does, i'm not gonna let her go, that is unless she wants me to."  
Bobbi placed one of her hands on top of his, letting a shy smile ghost over her lips at the realisation of the meaning of his words. Skye looked pleased of how much Hunter seamed to care about one her best friends, a smile also on her lips, until she stole a glance at her boyfriend, seeing how his fists were still clenched. She grabbed his hand, trying to calm him down, which appeared to work as Lincoln sat down, slowing his breath as he did so.   
"Okay, I believe you, now you."  
He said, turning his attention towards his little sister.  
"You better not mess this up, he seems like a good guy."  
"Thanks?"  
Said Hunter in more of a questioning tone than a statement.  
"I won't mess it up, I love him too." She said squeezing his hand tighter as she looked at him, finding reassurance in his eyes.  
"Alright, well, we'll leave you two alone, to do... what ever you guys do."  
Stated Skye, already on her feet.  
"Hey, why did you guys come here?"  
Asked Hunter.  
"I got a text last night from FitzSimmons saying that you guys might have gotten together last night. That and Simmons wanted me to make sure Hunter hadn't burn the house down."  
"Okay, well then, see you later guys."  
Bobbi said.  
"Bye."  
Both Skye and Lincoln said as they went out of the door. Once it closed, Lincoln asked,  
"Why didn't you tell me we were coming here?"  
"Oh, okay, you wanted me to tell you that we were coming to our friends new house, possibly commit a B&E to get in and that we were to possibly run into your sister in the morning after with her new boyfriend, yeah i'm sure that that would have gone great."  
"Touché, but next time a little heads up would be nice."  
"Deal."  
She said as the two of them got inside the car.


	18. the wrong of the rights

3 weeks later

The six of them were to meet up at Lincoln and Bobbi's school. Things had slowed down recently. They were having a somewhat normal life. Simmons and Hunter's grand mother had finally been granted custoy based on the fact that their parents were always gone, (They didn't tell the court about the abuse) Lincoln had been accepted into med camp for the summer where as Skye had been accepted into the local college to take a few computer courses. Bobbi and Hunter had been doing preety good since the night of the storm and Lincoln and Skye had gotten a great laugh when Hunter and Bobbi had to tell Fitzsimmons and his grandmother about them, making them react with surprise to say the least, but it turnd into smiles once they saw Skye and Lincoln practically rolling on the floor laughing. Fitzsimmons were going to a summer science camp not to far from their hometown. Their relationship had been nothing but great and progressing pretty good. Hunter was going to a millitary camp for teenages, of his own will, and Bobbi was going to be an intern in the local precinct, shadowing a homicide detective. Finals finished that day and everyone was happy to meet up again. They had all been elbow deep in studying and they hadn't seen each other in a while. School was finally over and everyone left at the same time, by which arriving at the same time. Over the last few months, Bobbi had gotten close to Ward, he wasn't really part of the group, talking a little with each of them, but they weren't that close. Since everyone found out of the family connection, people had stopped picking on most of them, knowing not to mess with either Lincoln, Bobbi or Ward's friends, knowing that it wouldn't end well. Once inside the house, the six of them moved to the living room, talking amongst each other. Around 8 o'clock, they decided to put on a movie, a disney movie of course. They situated themselves in confortable places before starting the movie, making sure that no one moved too much. They watched movies until everyone decided that they were hungry and ordered a pizza. They sat around and talked as they ate their pizza and after wards decided on watching movies until they fell asleep. Which is what they did until a knock at the front door rang through the house, bringing the six teenagers out of their dream like state. Lincoln headed for the front door, letting everyone relax a little and focus back on the movie. He took a quick look at the clock, realizing thet it was already 10 p.m. He wondered who the hell would knock at his door, then again, the people he knew weren't known for thwir great timing. He reached the door knob and turned it, which made the door open. Once he saw the people outside, he didn't know what was happening. Police men were at his door. At least ten of them, with two detectives in front. The tallest one asked.

"Are Lance Hunter and Jemma Simmons here?"

"Yeah, but what is this about?"

"Sir please step aside."

And Lincoln did as told, letting the officers in his house. They followed the sounds of the tv, which lead them to the living room, where the remaining teenagers were situated. With only one look around, the detectives placed a hand on their side arms and took the handcuffs in the other, saying.

"Lance Hunter and Jemma Simmons, on your feet and hands behind your back."

"Wait what is this about?"

Simmons asked while complying to the officers requests.

"You are both under arrest for the attempt of murder of M. & Mr. Hunter, you have the right to an attorny. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you."

They said before slapping the cuffs on the siblings and bringing them out side of the house. Seconds later, they were inside the police cars and on their way to the precinct. Back in the house, Skye and Lincoln were dumstruck by the events that just happened while s Fitz had tears threatning to fall and Bobbi actually had tears on her cheeks. During the arrest, Skye and Lincoln had to hold back Bobbi and Fitz from jumping to the officers neck and now, they wee holding them after the two best friwnds fell on their knees. The both of them had just seen the two people the loved the most in the world get arrested for only defending themselves. After an hour or so, when sasness waa fully replaced by anger, the four of them decided that there was no chance in hell that who ever did this were going down, and they wouldn't stop until they found the culprit and made them pay.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is on Wattpad under Martpep27 :)  
> Paragraphs really aren't my thing (more like i suck at knowing when to stop/start on)


End file.
